Shadow Games
by Light Shining-Angel
Summary: This history it’s founded in the first series of YugiOh. Yugi it’s a shy kid that solved the legendary millennium puzzle, and now had another personality he is not aware off. Anzu developed a crush on this new character and he back started to feel strange
1. Chapter 1

HELLO! I came up with this crazy idea of doing a history about the first series, JeJe...

I hope you liked, this first chapter is similar to one of the real chapters of the series, but the next ones I will try to made them differents...

I like it very much so I decide to start my history since that specific chapter... :) :) :)

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, ok...

A SHADOW GAME

Summary: This history it's founded in the first series of YugiOh. Yugi it's a shy kid that solved the legendary millennium puzzle, and now had another personality he is not aware off. Anzu developed a crush on this new character and he back started to feel strangely different around that certain girl… What would happen with all this??

CHAPTER 1:

The morning was great; the soft and calm breeze blowing made the trees move lightly. The sky was bright blue and a warm sun welcomed the day with his shining rays. In the streets close to Domino High, a young boy was running desperately to get in time for his classes.

-_Shit! I woke up late!_ –the young boy named Yugi thought while zigzagging the passer-byes on the streets.

He had a strange spiky tri-colored hair: black, red and yellow bangs that framed his face. His skin was light and he had big round violet eyes. He was wearing the school uniform consisted of blue pants, and blue jacket. He liked to wear a black undershirt and a thick collar around his neck. Also, he was wearing a strange pyramid-like pendant around his neck too which was making tiny noises with the chain to which it was grabbed by the hurry Yugi was in.

He glanced at his wristwatch and read the time.

'_7:15_'

-Oh! Man! –he accelerated his running and finally arrived to the school.

He went directly to his classroom and entered quickly, his breath agitated by the haulage. The teacher immediately stopped talking and stared at his sudden entrance.

-Mr. Muto, why are you late? –she asked taking the pencil and erasing the cross on his name in the attendance sheet.

-Sorry, Mss. Craisted, I got up late. It won't happen again. I promise –he said staring at the floor and walking towards his assigned desk.

-I hope so –was all the teacher said and continue with the class.

After forty five minutes of boring history class, the teacher decided to let the kids have rest in the fifteen minutes that were left.

Yugi remained in his seat staring and admiring his new now complete treasure. It strangely gave him a light shine. Yugi was startled by that but decided to let it slide.

-Hi Yug! –exclaimed a cheerfully girl walking towards him.

He raised his eyes and met bright blue ones. He blushed a little. She was Anzu, his childhood friend, her hair was short dark brown cut in capes, she had light skin, as him, and was wearing the school uniform consisted of a mini blue skirt, and a stretch pink long sleeve blouse that showed her curves. On her neck was a blue bun and white socks that reached her knees combined with black shoes. She took a sit next to him.

-Oh! Hi Anzu! How are you? –he said smiling widely at her.

-I'm good. And you? Why you came late today? What was the real reason? –she asked narrowing her eyes as if suspecting something. Yugi just smiled.

-JeJe, I went to sleep very late yesterday because I wanted to finish it.

-Finish it? –she asked raising an eyebrow.

-My treasure –he said stretching out his hand with the golden object on it.

-Wow! Yugi, you solve it. I'm very impressed! –she said holding and detailing it.

-Yeah! I thought I never would be able to finish it, but yesterday, it seemed so easy to solve, and here it is. That's the reason I came late today.

-And, what was your wish? –she asked returning the puzzle to him.

-I can't tell you –he smiled again.

-Hi Yug! –a boy's voice said

Both of them turned around and saw two boys walking towards them. One had blonde hair and light brown eyes, the other one had pointy black and brown hair and his eyes were dark brown. Both of them wearing the usually school uniform.

-Hi guys! How are you? –Yugi said

-Very good –said the blonde one named Joey

-Hi again Anzu –said Tristan

-Hi –answered Anzu smiling

-Hey, Yugi, you solve it. Congratulations!–exclaimed Joey taking note of the pendant hanging around his neck

-Yes, yesterday. –he said turning to look at his treasure.

-Do you guys know the ultimate news? –asked Tristan changing the subject

-What happened? –asked Anzu predicting the usually stupid rumors of them both.

-Do you know Ushio Yugi? The one who was bothering you? –Joey asked and Yugi nodded

-Well, today was found in a pile of rubbish floundering all over it. –said Joey with a displeasure gesture.

-Yes, and he was screaming 'money, money, all is mine' and other nonsense like that –complemented Tristan moving in a negative way his head –Wackos…

-What do you guys think that happened to him? –asked Anzu thinking about the matter.

-I don't have the slightest idea, but some students who saw him said that also he was saying something of a '_shadow game_'- Joey said frowning –What the hell is that, nobody knows!

Yugi was all the time listening to the conversation and staring at his millennium puzzle rarely.

-_My grandpa said that the one who solve it will gain the knowledge of the 'shadow games'… maybe this puzzle… Nah, I solve it in my house and nothing happened… -_he stopped, re-thinking again –_well, I'm not sure; I don't remember anything had happened…_ -Yugi was deep in thought.

Suddenly, a hand in front of his face made him snap out of his trance.

-Wha—What?

-I SAID that we should go to eat something, Mr. Fujimore didn't come today. What is happening in that little brain of yours? –Joey asked taking Yugi in a head-lock and messing his hair.

-Joey, stop it, it's nothing. Come on, I'm a little hungry too, I don't reached to take breakfast well –Yugi said standing up and taking his bag.

-Ok, then, let's go, to eat!! –said in unison Joey and Tristan hugging each other while they walked. Yugi and Anzu just let out a big sigh.

-These two will never change… -exclaimed Anzu passing her hand through her hair. Yugi just smiled.

In their way towards the cafeteria, they saw an amount of students pressing each other to see something. Curiosity got the better of Joey and Tristan, so, they went to see what was happening.

In the center of the crowd was a man controlling snakes (Boa's: a non venomous serpent) and was boasting of having mental powers that allowed him to read the future, levitate objects and control animals.

-_Yeah, right_ –thought Anzu not much interested –Come on Yugi –she said walking again.

Nonetheless, the man noted Anzu through the crowd of students and rapidly stood up and caught her.

-Oh, Anzu! I have a prediction for you. Do you want to hear it? –he said with his hands on his forehead as if trying to concentrate.

-Hey! How the hell do you know my name? –she asked a little bewildered.

-I read your mind, Anzu. I know a lot of things about you –he said getting what he wanted: her attention.

-Yeah, right –she said with sarcasm and rolling her eyes.

-Do you want me to tell you what do you do almost all nights? –he asked obtaining a nervous look by Anzu.

-_Impossible he knew. I never said that to anyone_ –she thought having in mind what she do almost all nights. She remained in silence.

-You go almost all nights to the cemetery and visit your parent's tomb, am I correct? –he said to Anzu who widened her eyes with a confused look

-But…How…You –tried to say but the words were stuck in her throat.

-Take this, if I was you, I had put it attention to it –he said extending his hand with a piece of paper on it.

She just looked at his hand without knowing what to do.

-Don't bother her, you freak! –Exclaimed Yugi throwing away the paper on his hand –she doesn't believe your so called 'mental powers', you easily could have find out that information, it doesn't mean anything! –he yelled standing between her and that man.

-Yugi… -she whispered and turned to look at the 'freak'

-Little scum! I'm Steve the Great and also have a prediction for you too; watch out because countless letters will fall from above and will crash you! –Steve exclaimed signaling him with his finger and with a scary expression on his face. Then, he turned to walk away, the crowd of students following him.

-Man, that was very brave of you –said Joey finally arriving because the crowd didn't let him came closer.

-But I received bad news instead –he said looking down

-Don't worry, it must be nothing –said Joey putting a hand on his back.

Anzu was in silence, she didn't know now what to think. Tristan arrived and picked up the note that was on the floor.

-Is it true Anzu? What he said? –asked Joey to his best friend

-Yes, -she sighed- it was my secret now no so secret –she said sadly

-Don't worry; you know we always are here for you, to support you –said Yugi reassuring her.

-Thanks guys! You are the best –said Anzu cheering up a little.

-Anzu, do you want to read it? –asked Tristan handing her the folded paper. She took it and read it aloud.

-"In the classroom B6 today, your future will be tell"-she finished closing her eyes.

-You're not going, are you? –asked a concerned Yugi, he still didn't trust on that man

-Yeah, Anzu, are you thinking on going? –asked Joey concerned too

-It's not safe, we don't know anything about that man –said Tristan

-I… have to think –she said walking away

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The classes finished. Yugi packed his bag and approached Anzu silently. She was packing hurriedly.

-So, do you want me to walk with you? –said Yugi with a big smile

-No, Yugi, maybe tomorrow. I had decided to go check out that classroom –she said grabbing her bag

-But…Anzu- he was cut off

-I know Yugi. –She said –but I want to make sure he is an impostor. It just that. Please don't worry, I'll be fine –she said walking away and saying good-bye with her hand –see you tomorrow, Yugi –Anzu disappeared through the hall.

-Oh, well… -Yugi sighed and then noticed a big book on the floor.

-Why are you here? - He murmured while taking it –I should put this were it belongs –he said to himself running towards the library.

A shadowy figure looked at a running Yugi by the hall. A smirk could be spotted on his face.

Yugi arrived to the library and searched for the place where the book was supposed to be. Finally, he found it.

-Yes, here it is –Yugi said putting the book on the shelf. Suddenly, he heard a strange noise.

-What… -he didn't have time to react when the noise grew louder and louder.

In no time, all the bookcases fell off causing a domino-effect in the entire library. A big cloud of dust covered all the room and the figure of Yugi could be seen among all the fallen bookcases and books around.

The millennium puzzle shined brightly and he opened his eyes. Now, they were sharp and dark red that showed a mixture of expressions. He was a little taller that normally and in his hair appeared golden bangs above his black and red spiky hair, besides of the normally bangs that framed his face. All in Yugi changed: his form of stand, walk and talk. Now, he had a more strong and confident voice.

He stood there a minute until the dust dissipated.

-Countless letters…-he murmured in his baritone voice. He turned around and saw a strange figure running away.

-Hmmm –he narrowed his eyes and then almost immediately widened them –Anzu! –he exclaimed and took off running towards the B6 classroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anzu was leaned in the teacher's desk looking outside the window. The sky was getting darker. She sighed.

-_I feel like a stupid, waiting who knows what. I better go, it's getting late…_ -she thought and was going to leave the classroom when the door suddenly opened and she saw him.

-You? –she exclaimed taking a step back

-Oh, Anzu, you came, I was waiting for you, love –Steve said approaching her. She took a step back.

-Love? –she asked bewildered

-Anzu, I'm in love with you, you are my idol, my breath, my life… I want you –he said getting near her and closing her way out.

-Let me go out of here, damn perverted! –she said and took off running towards the door but he caught her before she arrived it.

-Let me go!! Release me now! –she yelled and kicked.

-Anzu, I have been searching all about you, I'm obsess with your beauty, all nights I go to the cemetery just to see you there, you are so beautiful… -he tried to kiss her but she didn't let him.

-Damn, release me now!- she yelled again trying to smack him but Steve got out of his pocket a handkerchief with some substance in it and put it on her nose.

Anzu kicked all she could but then she started to feel sleepy, suddenly, the door of the classroom opened again and she listened a voice that she never could forget.

-I think it's time to play a game –the voice said from the door.

The man let go of Anzu who fall on the floor half sleepy half conscious. She raised her eyes and saw a blurry form of a man leaned in the doorframe with his hands around his chest. Then she couldn't see anything more.

-Yugi? You look different, I think I had got rid of you –he exclaimed smirking. Yami just smirked to his ignorance of what it would happen next.

-I want to play a game with you, a shadow game –he said walking towards a table which had a kind of container on it covered by a blanket that suddenly appeared of nowhere.

Yami took off the blanket and was revealed a big glass container, and inside of it were seven cobras.

-Where the hell that came from? –exclaimed Steve looking at the container.

-As you know, the cobras are a very venomous snake, so this game will decide the life of his players –Yami said and then showed him some coins on his hand. The man was shocked.

-Are you nuts, you're not the little scum I see early, who the fuck are you?

-It's that so?-Yami continued without paying him attention -Listen to the rules. Every player will have turns to try and take out the coins out of the container –he said and threw the coins inside the tangle of snakes. The coins were easily visible. – The winner is the player who takes out more coins. Also, if a snake bites you, you lose and a penalty game will start. Want to go first? –he asked smirking.

Steve just looked at him and then at the container. It had a very narrow opening above to barely introduce a hand and the snakes were venomous. A cold sweat traveled through his face.

-Are you scared? –Yami asked amused –and I thought you could control snakes, it was a lie? If you control them, you have an advantage against me, isn't good that? –he said raising an eyebrow.

-I control them, of course that I do –Steve yelled a little agitated –but I want you to go first –he finished staring maliciously at him

-_If he goes first, it's no way the snakes don't bite him and he will be poisoned before I try, JeJe_

-If that is what you wish, then I will go first –he said –Game start.

The serpents were turning up one to another. Yami study the possibility of what coin could be more accessible considering the narrow opening. He saw it. The coin which was above one of the snake's bodies. Its head didn't was there to be seen, so he decided for that coin. He had to avoid the snake's heads.

-Well, here I go –he said and approached the container. He put his hand inside the narrow opening very slowly. He reached the coin and took it but he didn't count on one serpent's head that arise by the corner. He stayed still staring at the serpent's action.

The serpent distracted a millisecond and he took advantage of that taking out his hand as fast as he could, the snake saw the sudden movement and aimed for his hand. In the hurry, he tripped with the sides of the narrow opening and made himself a wound on the back of his hand. Little drops of blood flowed through the open injury. He didn't let Steve saw his pain expression and instead he showed him the coin with a smirk.

-Your turn –he said crossing his arms around his chest.

Steve hesitated but then decided it. He put his hand inside and took the coin on the corner, but he didn't saw that at the side of it was the head of two serpents which immediately reared up and spread the skin behind its head to form a hood in an attack position.

-Uh oh –exclaimed Yami loudly enough for him to hear.

-Ahh? –exclaimed the man when the two snakes aimed for his hand and bite him injecting a great amount of venom. The man screamed his life off by the pain.

-Sorry, but this is how this game is, now penalty game had been started –Yami said while on his forehead appeared the eye that all see.

-Judgement! –he yelled and Steve saw he was been eating complete by a huge snake.

-Ahhhhhhhh! –he screamed and then fell unconscious.

-That happens, when someone mess out with my friends –Yami murmured staring at his limp body, then turned around towards where Anzu was laying.

-Anzu… -he whispered caressing her cheek and removing a lock of hair that was on her face

She felt a hand caressing her face and then been loading by strong arms. She wanted to see who had saved her, and she opened a little her eyes. She could only see his shadow on the wall but she couldn't make out who he was. She then looked to the side and noted his injured hand, it was bleeding.

-_He is hurt! I have to help him_ –she thought and wanted to move but she felt really sleepy. –_I can't, I feel weak…_

-Shhh… I will protect you –she heard him whisper and smiled at the sound of his voice, then she let herself fall into unconsciousness

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day she passed to pick up Yugi for the school, in the way she found her friends.

-Hey, guys, come on, we are going late –she said towards them

-Yeah, let's go! –said a cheerfully Yugi running and then Anzu noted the back of his hand

-_Uh?_ –She stopped in mid-pace by the discovering –_Yugi had the same wound the one who save me… It could possible be Yugi?_ –she thought looking again at him.

-Yugi, how did you do that injury? –she approached him and smiled innocently signaling his hand.

-Uh, this –Yugi said looking at the wound–well, I don't know, I just have it this morning; it's not big deal anyway. JeJe –he exclaimed. She negated with her head.

-_Nah that man sounded more mature, and confident, not at all Yugi… Perhaps, it's other face of Yugi… one that he is not aware off??_ –she thought remembering the warm arms that carried her last night.

-Anzu! Come on! –exclaimed Yugi

-Yeah! Coming –she yelled back –_I will find out if Yugi is the one who saved me, mark my words…_ -she though while running to catch her friends.

* * *

I hope you had enjoyed reading... please leave a review...

About the other histories, I will update them as soon as I can, ok ?

Shine Angel.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all your reviews, and for expending time reading it, thanks a lot

Dancers and Pharaohs

Spirit Chu

ANZU&ATEM FAN

Dark Shining Light

yfiyfiufiufu

lovette ngbeken

Enjoy the next chapter!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Shadow Game

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 2:

Yugi and the gang arrived early to the classroom, so early the teacher hadn't come yet.

-Who said we were late? –asked a sleepy Anzu at his friends

-Well, -Tristan said watching his wristwatch –I thought we were late but it seems my clock is not giving the right time

-Yeah, of course… -murmured Anzu at the time she leaned her head on the desk –I need some more sleep… -she mumbled. Later, she felt a hand caressing her chestnut hair.

She opened her eyes again and saw it was Yugi smiling back at her. She couldn't help but drift back in her memory to that event, to that boy's blurry shadow on the wall and to that baritone voice of his.

-_"I think it's time to play a game"_

-_It could have been you, Yugi?_ –she thought staring back at his friend who was looking at the front. Then she snapped out of her trance when she heard Joey's voice.

-Hey Guys! Look at this! –he said throwing them a page of the newspaper

-What's this? –Tristan asked taking it and giving it a look

-Is a contest. The winner won 5000 yen! And the only thing it has to be done is beat that guy! –he said signaling a man's picture on the paper

-It says he is a master in solving riddles and logic games. Her name is Rid –Tristan finished reading

-Pal, I know you can beat him! –Joey said turning to look at Yugi and stepping forward towards him

Yugi, startled by all his friends suddenly attention, took some steps back

-What? Are you saying… -Yugi was cut off by Joey

-Think about it Yug. You solved that puzzle –he said signaling the golden object – and practically, you had beaten me in all the games you could pull out! You're a genius! –exclaimed Joey agitating his arms in the air.

-Well, it's not that you are a very good player, huh? –said Tristan receiving in that instant a great punch on his head.

-Shut up! Asshole! –exclaimed Joey and then they started to fight

A very big drop appeared on the back of Yugi and Anzu's head by seeing their friends fight

-I'm not sure about it… -said Yugi timidly

-It's alright, if you don't want to do it, nobody is obligating you –said Anzu calmly, Yugi just smiled

Suddenly the teacher entered and all went to take their respective seats.

-Well, sorry for not being in time. Now, let's start the class –the math teacher said

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the last floor of a very high and big building were the man on the newspaper, Rid, talking with somebody about the important contest.

-Rid, we will gain a lot of money with this, JaJaJa –exclaimed the man sitting on a chair in front of the desk were Rid was sitting

-Yes! How much are you charging for the subscription? –asked Rid staring out of the window

-50 Yen

-That is too low. In the last city we went, you were charging more –replied Rid standing up and facing the window with his hands on the back

-Yes, but also it is permitted that the person who loses against you, could pay again for a second, or third opportunity –exclaimed the man letting see a golden teeth that he had

-Good move, you had all prepared right? You see I can't lose –said Rid facing him again

-Of course that I know, it's the essence of the game –he said standing up – We are going to be rich!

-JeJe, so let the game begins…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The classes passed calmly and finally the sound all were eager to hear, sounded. The bell, announcing time to go home was heard in the entire school as well as shouts of joy in all the classrooms.

Yugi was packing all his paper when his friends approached him.

-So, Yugi, want to come? –asked Tristan with his black bag on his shoulders

-To where? –asked Yugi innocently staring at Joey and Anzu who were approaching as well

-To see how Rid beat Joey's brain –said Tristan as if that was a normal thing in the world

-Thank you for your trust, 'pal' –Joey said remarking that last word

-You still want to go to that contest? –asked Yugi

-There are 5000 yen! And I only had to pay 50! Do you see the difference? –asked Joey excited

-Two ceros? –asked Anzu raising an eyebrow. All broke up in laughs

-Very funny –said Joey pissed off crossing his arms around his chest

-Sorry Joey –said Yugi still giggling –I will go, to cheer you up! –exclaimed Yugi smiling

-Hooray! Then let's go! –said Joey leading the way

When they got there, they saw a very large row of people waiting outside.

-Well, we will go to search some seats, good luck Joey –said Anzu walking

-We will see you –said Tristan

-Good luck! –exclaimed Yugi raising his thumb up and walking with Tristan and Anzu

They entered and saw that there were a lot of people already

-Wow, this is so full! –said Anzu walking and searching for some empty seats

-Guys! I found some! –Yugi said to his friends

-Ok, now just hope Joey wins –said Tristan buying some snacks for him, for Anzu and for Yugi.

Suddenly lights flashed around the scenery and the presenter announced Rid's arrive. He appeared in a yellow big chair. With that, the contest started and the first competitors passed to prove his skills solving riddles.

-First competitor, Hiro Kitsomo –said the presenter

A boy walked through the stage and went to seat in a chair in front of Rid.

-The rules are simple, if you give the right answer you win 5000 yen, if you don't know the answer and Rid does, you will lose and will receive an electrical shock as penalty. If Rid doesn't know either, he will receive as well an electrical shock. If you want a second chance, you will have to pay another 50 yen, is that clear? –asked the announcer at the time the entire multitude gasped

-What? –Said Anzu –An electrical shock? I don't like this game guys –she said staring at Tristan and Yugi who were as shocked as her.

-Game begins! –the presenter said and in that moment a paper went out of a stage he was in.

-First riddle! –the boy named Hiro just swallowed hard

-Pronounced as one letter, and written with three, two letters there are, and two only in me. I'm double, I'm single, I'm black, blue, and gray, I'm read from both ends, and the same either way.  
What am I? –finished the presenter and then stared to Hiro

The boy was in shock, that riddle was way too long and confusing, he didn't know the answer but he didn't want to receive that electrical shock neither.

-Uh… -he tried to think of an answer but none come to his mind

-Rid? –the presenter said and Rid just opened his eyes who were closed all the time and smirked

-It's an eye. –he said calmly.

-Correct answer. –the presenter said and in that instant an electrical shock was giving to Hiro who yelled a little.

-Do you want to continue? –the presenter said.

-Yes! –Hiro said with determination and handed him another 50 yen. He wanted to beat him; it was 5000 yen after all.

-Ok, another riddle. –the presenter said and another paper went out of the stage.

-My life can be measured in hours, I serve by being devoured. Thin, I am quick, Fat, I am slow, Wind is my foe, and who am I? –the presenter finished and stared at Hiro.

The boy again was confused. He usually was good in riddles, but these were very difficult to solve. Again he remained in silence

-Rid? –asked the presenter

-It's a candle –he said smirking again.

-Correct answer –the presenter said and another shock was giving to Hiro

-Do you want to continue? –asked the man

-No –was all he said and stood up walking towards the exit

-Poor boy, he had just lost 100 yen into nothing –said Anzu quietly

-I think we should go look for Joey before he loses all his money –said Tristan and was about to stand up as well as his friends when the announcer spoke again

-The next competitor, Joey Katsuya

-Huh? –said Tristan turning around to see his friend walking through the stage

-Too late –murmured Yugi sitting again

-How is it he is the second competitor? We leave him at the end of the row! –exclaimed Anzu bewildered

-He is Joey –said Tristan resigned

-Well, this time we will elevate the level of the riddles as well as the electrical shocks. We will make you two riddles. You had to answer the two of them if not, you will receive two shocks. If you don't know any and Rid doesn't know as well, both of you will receive the shocks.

-Electrical shocks? That was not in the contract! –exclaimed Joey trying to get up but he found he was stuck in the chair

-Hey! How you… -he was cut off by the presenter

-First riddle –again another paper went out

-What can you put in a wood box that will make it lighter? –said the presenter

-To make lighter a wood box? –Mumbled Joey thinking –Ehm… a lamp?

-Wrong answer –and in the instant he received a huge electrical shock

-Ahhh –exclaimed Joey widening his eyes –That… hurt

-Joey! –exclaimed Yugi from the crowd

-Joey, why do you have to get into this? –Anzu said staring worriedly towards his friend

-Rid? –the presenter said

-Holes, you had to make holes to light up the wood box –he said smirking

-Correct answer –the presenter said

-Another riddle: What is it that everybody does at the same time? –said the presenter

-Live –said Joey breathing agitated

-Wrong answer –the presenter said and another electrical shock was giving to Joey, and it was a strong one.

-Ahhh –Joey almost double over himself on the chair

-I can't handle it… Joey is suffering… -murmured Yugi lowering his gaze, Anzu and Tristan noted his suddenly rigidness and stared at him

-Yugi? –asked Anzu putting a hand on his shoulders when Yugi raised his eyes again. They were sharp and a red brilliant color. His face had changed.

-_Huh? His face… could it be… -_she thought without stopping looking at him

-Yugi, what's wrong? –said Tristan confused by his strange expression.

-I think its time for a little game –Yami said in his strong and confident voice staring at the front and catching his objective, Rid. He smirked evilly and stood up.

-Yugi, what are you going to do? –Anzu said grabbing his hand tightly, now sure that she was in the presence of that strange personality of Yugi who had saved her and now was about to do something for Joey. She stared into his deep red eyes concerned of what may happen.

Yami stared back at her blue almost teary eyes and that sensation of dead, fury and punishment that had filled his body against that man Rid disappeared in a second. He frowned and lowered his gaze away of hers.

-I will have him pay for what he is doing –was all he said without looking at her and released his hand of her grip.

Yami then, walked away towards the stage to challenge Rid.

-Yugi seems so rare and evil –Tristan said to Anzu

-Yes, it's kind of another personality he had –said Anzu staring at the front again

-Is he aware of that? –asked Tristan still not believing how Yugi could had this strange behavior

-I don't know, it seems not –she said and then thought –_I could see for an instant that evilness and fury disappear… what could have that been? _

-Rid? –they heard the presenter answer

-Every body grew older at the same time

-Correct answer.

-How is it he always had the correct answer? I think someone is cheating here! –said Tristan and Anzu just stared at the figure that had appeared at the entrance.

-Do you want to continue? –the presenter said towards Joey. Joey had a strong headache and he wasn't hearing well.

-I will continue for him –a voice from the entrance said and all the people turned to look at the owner of the voice

-Who is he? –asked Rid towards his manager who was the presenter.

-I don't know he is not in the list.

-What's your name? –said Rid amused

-My name is… none of your concern, the only thing you had to preoccupied is the game that is about to start –he said walking towards Joey and checking his health, he was fine but weak.

He removed him gently and put him on the floor so he could recover a little. Then, he sat down on the chair in front of Rid and crossed his legs. His arms were around his chest.

Suddenly the lights went out and only was illuminated the part Yami and Rid were.

-We are going to play a shadow game –Yami announced and Rid laughed strongly

-A shadow game? … -murmured Tristan and Anzu at the same time

-Who are you to challenge me in this way? I'm the one who had the right to challenge you! –exclaimed Rid and tried to get up but he found the chair had a kind of hands holding him still

-What the…. –he exclaimed but Yami interrupted him

-This are the rules, so listen carefully because I will not bother in telling them again –he paused and then continue – Each one of us will throw two riddles to the other. If you answer correctly both, you win and I will be devoured by this monster –he said and in an instant the chairs Yami and Rid were seat transformed in a horrible monster with a lot of teeth and dropping saliva. His mouth wide open above each one heads.

-If I win you will be the one to be devoured. If it is a draw, then one final riddle will decide who will be the food of this monster, and I assure you, he is very hungry –he smirked when the monster emitted a roar above his head.

Rid was shocked and very scared for what was happening. Suddenly, out of nowhere that creature was hanging above his head, and it felt very real. In the crowd just was heard gasps of scare, others just were cheering up the boy that had just arrived.

-Yes! Give him what he deserves! He is a cheat, a crook! –the people yelled.

-I can't believe this –said Tristan looking with wide eye what happened in the stage

Anzu just put a fist on her chest, her eyes showing a concerned and fearful expression towards that Yugi.

-He is so evil… Why is he so evil? –She murmured that with all his heart –Why are you so evil?

-Game start! –Yami said and smirked but then he felt something passed through his heart and he widened his eyes

-_What? –_he thought and turned to look at the crowd. He spotted Tristan and Anzu. Anzu had a hand on her chest staring back at him with a questioning look in her beautiful eyes.

He stared back at her with a confused look and then stared back at Rid who had a very frightened expression

-_Why suddenly I'm not enjoying all this?_ –he thought confused but then shook his head lightly and smiled –_I'm becoming weak, I can't let that happen_

-Ok –he said leaving a side that thoughts –you want to go first or I should start? –he asked to Rid

-I will start –Rid said and pushed a hidden bottom on his clothes who had a communicator, so the people who had helping him along the game could tell him a riddle.

-It doesn't works. I think you are on you own –Yami said smirking again

-What? Damn –he mumbled, the communicator indeed didn't work.

-Hmm, what relation would your father's sister's sister-in-law be to you?-he said smiling

-Hmm, -Yami thought about it a moment, then he smiled

-Your mother. –he said

-It's… correct. –he said startled

-Good, now is my turn, what is so fragile even saying its name can break it? –he asked smirking

-Huh? So fragile that even saying its name… -mumbled Rid thinking about it - _so fragile_…

-You give up? –asked Yami

-……..

-Your turn –Yami said and Rid's monster inclined a little towards Rid's head.

-_Shit, he is getting closer…_ -though Rid fear invading him

-I said it's your turn. –said Yami impatient

-What was the answer? –Rid wanted to know

-It was the silence –he said calmly –Now, your turn –he said again

-Well, hmm, two legs I have, and this will confound: only at rest do they touch the ground! What am I? –he said –_He will not know this_

-Let me think about it… -Yami said lifting a hand against his chin.

-_Two legs… and they only touch the ground when rest, mmm, oh, I get it_ –he thought and smiled

-It's a wheelbarrow

-What! You knew! –he exclaimed scary

-JeJe, I am winning, at least you know this riddle I will said to you –Yami said - What can you hold without ever touching or using your hands? –he said smirking. This game it was going to its end.

-_Uh? Why he had to throw those that are so difficult!!!_ –he thought desperately by the monster hanging above his head

-What is the answer? –asked Yami pressing him

-…………….

-I knew it. –Yami said –You are just a cheater, who enjoys fooling out the people, but I am here to stop you of keep doing that, you will receive your punishment by fooling my friend and all the people that passed through your hands. Now, punishment!

The eye appeared on his forehead and the monster devoured him intact. It was just heard the scream of his agony.

-This is only happening in your mind, but after this, you will think twice on cheating other people –Yami said and stood up of the chair, the monsters disappearing and the crowd clapping.

Anzu stood up immediately and went towards the stage to help Joey. Tristan was following her. When she got there, she saw him helping Joey to sit on the floor. She approached them quickly and knelt besides Yami.

Tristan knelt as well and tried to wake up Joey giving him some lightly slaps.

Anzu leaned towards Yami and whispered in his ear.

-Who are you? –she asked gently and slowly.

Yami widened his eyes and turned to look at her blue eyes, getting lost in them. She as well, when he turned to look at her, got lost into his red sharp eyes. He smiled gently.

-I'm Yami –he whispered –and I will watch for all of you

-Does Yugi know? –she asked without stop looking at him

He lowered his gaze and he was interrupted by Joey cough.

-Man, I feel like a trunk had just passed all over me –he said standing up with the help of Tristan

-Joey, I'm glad you are fine! –exclaimed a cheerfully Yugi and Anzu turned immediately at the sound of the kid's voice

-_He's gone, again…_ -she thought sadly and changed immediately her mood

-Come on, Joey, let's get out of here. All this was a lie –she said helping Tristan carry Joey

-Yeah, well, what happened to that guy? –he said looking at a fallen Rid with a hurt expression

-Nothing good, come on, we will tell you later –said Tristan walking as well as Anzu. Yugi was walking behind smiling.

-_Anzu… why you had this effect on me? This sensation of wanting to know why am I here and who am I? I never felt this way and I was ok with it, but now, it's all so confusing…_ -Yami thought inside a chamber full of hieroglyphics in the millennium puzzle

-_I always had enjoyed playing shadow games and make others suffer for his mistakes, but since I played that game with Steve for Anzu's sake, I felt it's not right…_ _it's not right when she is around…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As always, I hope you had enjoyed! Leave your comments, I want to read what you are thinking! Review...

Shine Angel


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews!!! I'm so happy!!

Here is another chapter...

Enjoy

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Shadow Game

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 3:

Another day at school, but the scenery was different. It was Saturday and it was obligation to go and do some sport. Yugi, Joey and Tristan were inscribed in soccer, and Anzu was inscribed in dance class. It was a policy of the school to do sports and culture so the students will be maintained in good form with excellent health and besides, to explode abilities on each one of them. Yugi and his friends were at the lockers, changing into sport clothes.

-You had to see her Joey, she is hot! –exclaimed Tristan closing his locker's door

-Maybe we can skip this class and go to the dance class… -Joey said with a perverted expression on his face

-I have to ask Anzu a little help with Miho; she knows her and talks with her a lot! –Tristan said with a determined strong voice

-Guys! We should go now, it's getting late –said Yugi finishing his shoes and closing his locker's door.

They were the only ones there; the others were already in class.

-Yeah! Hey, now that I remember, you haven't told me yet what happened to that man Rid, remember? –asked Joey to Tristan walking a few steps behind Yugi who was walking fast ahead.

Tristan put a pensive face remembering what had happened yesterday and staring at Yugi's back.

-Earth calling to Tristan!- Joey waved his hand in front of Tristan's face

-I am hearing you! –he said and turned to face Joey

-Yugi challenge Rid for you and won –Tristan simply said omitting some details of that strange game

-Is that so? Great! I knew Yugi could beat him! Hey, Yug! –Joey exclaimed making Yugi stop and turn around to face him

-Yes?

-Congratulations! I knew you will win against him! You're a genius! –he exclaimed hugging Yugi very strongly so the air went out of his lungs

-Easy man! You are killing him! –said Tristan helping Yugi to free himself off Joey's death-hug

Yugi was coughing trying to catch the breath that had left his body.

-I hope you don't forget your friends! Right? –said Joey smiling very widely

Yugi stared at him with a confused look. He was so lost.

-_Why he suddenly hugged me in that way? I don't get it…_

-You see, he didn't received the prize –said Tristan calmly

-WHAT?! –Exclaimed Joey in high pitched voice –Why? –he asked with a very sad expression

-First, he didn't pay for the inscription, secondly, it was not allowed to replace a player and third, he didn't do anything to receive it, he was more concerned by your health that by some green paper! –said Tristan crossing his arms

-But, guys, I didn't… -Yugi was interrupted by Joey

-Oh! Yugi, thanks for what you did! I was acting like a jackass! I'm sorry, thanks for being my friend! – Joey gave him a thumb up

-But I… -Yugi was interrupted again by a strong whistle which sounded in the hall they were standing. They saw the figure of the trainer.

-What the hell are you still doing down here?! Come on, move, move!! –he yelled and immediately the three took of running towards the soccer field.

The training was hard, considering all the tasks the trainer had put them, especially to Joey, Tristan and Yugi for being late.

-We start wrong with the trainer… now… he will have us… on his fire line… -said Joey panting by had being running around about fifteen minutes. He had his hands on his knees trying to breath, Tristan was seated on the grass and Yugi was laying besides Tristan breathing hard as well

-I'm…going to… disappear… -said Yugi closing his eyes

Then, they heard again the whistle.

-All of you! Over here! –yelled the trainer Jim at the top of his lungs

All the students of his class gathered in front of him and waited for instructions.

-We are going to play a friendly soccer game. This will be a team-he said signaling the left part of the group –And this will be the other team –he signaled the other part –Each one will have to play so I can take your notes. You can go home when you had passed, ok? So, now, organize yourself the teams. And here is the ball –he threw a soccer ball into the field.

-I don't think I'm going to play –said Yugi timidly –The team I will be in, is going to lose either way, so, I think I'm going to sit here –he said and sat down on the bench

-Why are you thinking in that way? Come on, Yugi, besides, you heard the trainer; all had to play, is not that you want to play, you have to –Tristan said grabbing his arm

-Yes! We pass now so we can go home early! I'm so tired, come on Yugi! –Joey pushed Tristan aside and made Yugi stand up in one pull.

Yugi just sighed and walked with his friends towards the center of the field and took the positions that Neil, the leader of the team, had said to them.

-JeJe, look what we got here pals! The little punk chicken that always is afraid of play with us… JaJaJa –one of the boys in the other team exclaimed. He was the leader Mike. He smirked staring at Yugi who was taking some steps backwards.

-Cowardly… -Mike said and started to make chicken's sounds that made his partners laugh. Yugi lowered his head.

-Come on, Yugi! Don't let them intimidate you! You are good enough to play! –yelled Joey from his position on the field.

Then a loud whistle was heard and the game started. As a usually soccer game, the boys started to run behind the ball making shots and applying some techniques the trainer had taught them in previous trainings.

Yugi was doing all he could in passing the ball and don't letting the other team take the ball from his partners. At some time of the game, he started to enjoy playing; besides they were fair winning the game.

-Damn! –growled Mike, the leader of the other team

-What are we going to do? They are winning! –exclaimed his partner panting a little

-I know! –Mike exclaimed and took off running

The ball at the moment was with Yugi and he was running to get a little closer to the adversary frame, so he could pass the ball to Joey who was waiting for him with his hands up. Almost the time was over for them, because all the students that were left had to pass. They were winning 2-0. A goal was made by Tristan, and the other was made by Neil, the leader, a very gifted boy playing soccer.

Yugi almost was there, when he saw Mike running fast in his direction.

-_Oh, no! Here he comes, what am I going to do?_ –he thought and turned to look for someone to pass the ball and saw all were blocked. He looked straight again and saw Joey very far and Tristan trying to unmark himself of one of Mike's comrades.

-Damn… -he mumbled –_I will have to run pass him quickly, what else can I do?_ –he thought and increased his speed taking care of the ball in front of him

-Wrong chose…-Mike murmured and went with everything to strike him, and he did it.

Mike pushed Yugi easily, considering the difference of stature, and with his elbow he hit him on his shoulder intentionally and very hard. Mike just smirked and took the ball between his feet making Yugi trip and fell on the grass with a pained expression.

-Yugi! Hell Mike…! –Joey exclaimed, an angry expression on his face. He pushed who was marking him and ran towards Yugi. Tristan, too, ran towards them with clenched teeth.

Yugi, laying on the grass, put his hands into fists and managed to take a kneel position.

-Who do you think you are playing with, punk?! –Mike exclaimed hitting him on the flanks and making him grimace.

A loud whistle was heard and all the students that were surrounding Mike and Yugi raised their heads to see the trainer walking towards them. Tristan and Joey knelt besides Yugi to help him stand up.

-Yugi! Are you okay? –Joey asked preoccupied

-Yugi? –Tristan asked staring strangely at him

Yugi seemed to not be listening to them, he was breathing hard and his eyes were wide, like if he was fighting with himself.

-NO!! –Yugi suddenly screamed making all of them look at him, he closed his eyes and grabbed his millennium puzzle, the pendant he only took off to sleep and to take the shower

-Yugi…

-What's happening Mike? Why did you do that? What the fuck is wrong with you? This is a game for god's sake! –The trainer yelled at Mike and grabbed him by the ear –You are going to have a long visit with the inspection young man! Now, come on! –He ordered making him walk and grimace by the pain he was inflicting in his ear –Continue other groups. Katsuya! –The trainer signaled Yugi still on the grass –Take him to the infirmary –he said and continue walking still grabbing Mike's ear.

The rest of the boys obeyed their trainer and other groups continued the task. Joey took Yugi by the arm and gently lifted and helped him to stand up. Tristan spotted some tears escaping from Yugi's closed eyes.

They entered in the lockers heading for the infirmary, as the trainer said, but Yugi stopped and sat down on a bench that was there, his eyes staring at the floor.

-Yugi, come, we have to make sure you are alright –said Joey gently putting a hand on his shoulders. This gesture made more tears escape from Yugi's eyes and he started to sob strongly

-Yugi, it's alright, that man is a jerk, and the trainer will make sure he will be severely punished. You will see –Joey said giving him a reassuring smile.

-It's…not that –Yugi said between sobs that he wasn't able to control

-What is it then? He broke something on you? –Joey said concerned

-I think is not that brother –said Tristan guessing where Yugi was heading to.

-Uh? –Joey turned to look at Tristan and then at Yugi

-I almost… wasn't able to… control 'it' –he said almost in a whisper still staring at the floor

-Control 'it'? What are you talking about dude, I don't get it? –Joey said more concerned than before, Yugi was acting very strange.

Tristan frowned his eyebrows and in his mind flashed an image of the face of that confident, serious and it could be said evil Yugi he saw yesterday. He knelt besides where Yugi was sit.

-Tell us, Yugi. –said Tristan staring at his round violet teary eyes.

Yugi raised his eyes to met Tristan and Joey's ones. He took a deep breath to calm his agitated breath and heart. When he considered he was calmer, he started to tell them.

-Sometimes, I lose my conscience, and I don't remember what happens later. That started when I solved the millennium puzzle –he said staring at his golden item – It's like something inside me wants to emerge, and I am afraid of it, I… fear it… like today, I was afraid I couldn't stop it of taking over me… I'm afraid you will leave me… by knowing this… -he started to sob again and more tears traveled down his cheeks

-Yugi… -Joey whispered thinking about all he had told them

They stayed there, without saying anything, only the sound of Yugi's sobs broke the silence that reigned the place. After several minutes, Joey smiled and made Yugi look straight into his eyes.

-Yugi, I don't care if you had another personality, you are my friend, you always will be our friend, we are still here, you see. We are not running from you, we will be here to support you in everything, and when I say everything is everything!! –Joey said removing the tears of Yugi's face

-Yes, Yugi, you can count on us with everything; we will help you in all we can with this. Okay? You have real friends here, don't forget that –Tristan complemented putting a hand on his shoulders

Yugi raised his eyes and smiled weakly at his friends. He felt so happy by have found friends like them.

-Thank you guys. I'm not going to be afraid of it anymore. Thanks. –he said and stood up

-Yeah, now let's head for the infirmary, so they could check you and then go home to take some rest –Joey said cheerfully

-Yeah, come on, I'm very tired –said Tristan walking ahead

-Yes –Yugi said walking as well

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After had walked with his friends for awhile, Yugi finally arrived to his house. At the Game Shop; a famous shop situated in the north-east of the city. Yugi grabbed the doorknob and opened the door gently. A little bell above the door sounded and immediately an old man's voice was heard.

-Can I help you? – the man was cleaning some artifacts from a box, but at the bell's sound, he lifted his head a little

-Hi gramps –Yugi said quietly, too quietly for granddad's tranquility. Sugoroku Muto frowned and stared at his grandson with a questioning look, he sensed something had happened.

-Hi Yugi how was the sport? –he asked the routine questions with the intention of find out what was troubling him.

-It was fine –Yugi said heading for the stairs so he could go to his room

-Wait Yugi! What's wrong? I know something is wrong; it leaves you by the pores!! –Sugoroku exclaimed

Yugi let his bag slide by his arm into the floor and sighed deeply.

-Is it so obvious? –Yugi asked with a sad look

-Eh… Yes –exclaimed his granddad laughing a little –Yugi, you are a person that shows his emotions by the eyes. You are like an open book, you are not aware of it, but you show easily how you are feeling. Now, tell me.

-It's… it's complicated –he didn't know what else describe it

-Come, we can talk on the sofa, either way, I was going to close early today –he said and put the 'closed' advise on the door, then, he motioned for Yugi to follow him.

They walked towards the sofa and sat down, one next to the other. Yugi had a distant expression on his face that told to his granddad he didn't know how to start.

-Now, what is troubling you? –started Sugoroku because he saw his grandson needed a push.

-Something strange is happening to me since I solved the puzzle –Yugi said staring at his pendant

-How is 'strange'? –asked Sugoroku frowning his eyebrows

-I… I started to lose conscience at some times, and then I don't remember what had happened later… and today… -he paused remembering the fight he had inside himself with 'it'.

-What happened? –Sugoroku motioned him to go on

-I felt 'it' tried to take over me, and almost it succeeded, but I didn't let it. I was afraid of it, but the confidence and trust of my friends in me, made the fear disappear, and now I'm not scared of it anymore. I'm going to discover what is happening to me granddad, I have to know –Yugi finished with a determined stare in his round violet eyes.

-Wow, Yugi, I never had heard you talk in that way, you are changing son, into a more mature person. I like it. I only had to tell you to be careful, remember when I talk to you about the puzzle, and the legends I told you about it?

-Yes, granddad, I remember. The curse. _The one who solves the puzzle will gain the knowledge of the shadow games…_

-Well, keep in mind all that, and be carefully with all you do from now on, okay? –Sugoroku said and hugged his grandson affectionately.

-Yes, I will be –Yugi said and stood up, picked his bag which was laying on the floor and then, headed upstairs into his room.

Sugoroku stayed on the sofa thinking about what his grandson had said.

-_Something big is coming… I feel it. After all, I found that thing in Egypt, the land of the Pharaohs, curses and mysteries, anything could happen. Yugi, be careful, and save…_ -he thought closing his eyes and returned to clean the artifacts and games of the box that was going to put on sale.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi arrived to his room and closed the door behind him. He threw the bag at the side and took off his shoes still leaned on the door. He stayed there some minutes hearing the silence of the room. He then looked at his puzzle seriously. He took the chain and removed it off his neck. He contemplated it hanging on the air a few minutes, and then he walked towards his desk to put it on it. He sat down on the chair and stared at the pendant laying peacefully on the desk, unmoved, like it was supposed to be.

-What am I supposed to do? To be able to discover what is wrong with me? –Yugi said quietly to himself

He sat there, silently staring at his millennium item like waiting for something to happen. Yugi sighed and stared at the side were the mirror was. He saw his reflection on it.

-I see a stupid kid waiting for god knows what to happen… -sigh- Yugi said at his reflection.

He turned aside his stare by a fly for a minute and in that instant, in the mirror appeared a ghostly figure behind Yugi staring at his back. When Yugi turned to look at the mirror, he saw nothing. He then, focused his attention and his thoughts on the puzzle again.

-I am sure this puzzle had all to do with what is happening to me. I know it. What are you hiding? –Yugi talked to the pendant like if it was listening to him. Yugi widened his eyes.

-What am I doing? I'm going nuts! Talking with a pendant! –he exclaimed. –I think I better go to sleep, it's getting late –he said and stood up of the chair

He put on his pajamas, get himself into the blankets of the bed and almost immediately he fell asleep. All in the room went in silence. After a few minutes, the puzzle started to shine lightly and Yugi started to remove in his dream.

-_Huh? What is this? –Yugi was in a room, with a lot of toys thrown all over; it seemed that it was his room._

-_I'm in my room, but it seems different. –he stared at the door and saw it was slightly opened._

_Yugi walked towards it and poked his head through the narrow opening. He saw a large dark hall and in front of his purple door, he saw a black door with the eye that was on his millennium puzzle. The millennium puzzle! Almost like a reflection, he stared at his chest to see if he was wearing his pendant, and saw nothing. He turned to look back at his room to see if it was on the desk were he had left it, and it was no there._

-_Where is my puzzle? –he mumbled and got out of his room into that strange hall. _

_He approached the other door and saw it was slightly opened too. He first, poked his head through it and saw it was so dark for his eyes to see. So, he decided to open it widely. When he did that, like magic, all in the room was covered by light and he had to shield his eyes with his hands. When he was able to open them, he saw a very huge labyrinth in front of him. He stared upwards to see the end of it but, it seemed, it was no end. He then lowered his eyes and started to walk into the room, looking at all the sides. _

-_Amazing, this huge labyrinth! –Yugi exclaimed loudly. _

-_You think so? –a voice said from the corner._

-_Huh?! Who's there? –asked Yugi turning to look at all the sides, but he only saw more doors and stairs all over. He actually hadn't moved to far from the door he entered, but it seemed, it has just disappeared in front of his eyes. He started to fear._

-_Relax, I'm not going to hurt you –the voice again said _

_Yugi caught the direction the voice was and turned to look. He saw a figure leaned in one of the walls covered by shadows._

-_Who are you? And why are you here? –asked Yugi towards the man who hadn't show himself for him to see._

_The man started to walk with his hands in the pockets until he was face to face with him. Yugi widened his eyes and stayed there with open mouth. In front of him was a slight tall version of himself, wearing blue jacket and blue pants, with a dark blue T-shirt under the jacket and a thick black collar around his neck, black shoes and his eyes were sharp dark red, with some bangs that were up to his spiky hair, besides the bangs that framed his face and, a familiar golden pendant hanging around his neck._

-_So, you where able to stop me…hmmm interesting. Your mind is growing strong I see… -he stopped in front of Yugi staring at him from head to toe – Welcome, to my mind…_

_Yugi took several steps back away from him with a confused and scare look. He was shaking._

_Yami saw his reaction and took away his hands from the pockets, raising them in signal of stop._

-_Yugi, don't walk too far because… -he didn't have time to finish when he heard Yugi scream deadly_

-_Ahhhhhhhh!! –he had step in unstable floor and it had fall into the emptiness, drawing Yugi with it._

-_Yugi!! –Yami screamed widening his eyes and approaching quickly to where Yugi was barely grabbing himself on the edges of the broken floor._

-_Hang in there –Yami said to him and grabbed his hand strongly, then pulled him up with all his strength. _

_Yugi wanted to live, so he grabbed that man's arms to lift more rapidly and easily. When that man had finally pulled him out of the hole, he knelt on the floor panting heavily. His other self was panting as well. Yugi stared at him by the corner of his eye and saw he was already standing up and looking back at him._

-_'That' is what I was going to warn you –he said signaling the big hole that was on the floor._

-_Why you look like me? What is this place? And why you had my puzzle? –Yugi said slowly standing up and recovering from the early shock._

_Yami stared at his puzzle and then at him, he smiled._

-_You don't even know what is this, right? –he asked taking the puzzle in his hand and lifting him a few centimeters._

-_It's an antiquity of Egypt that had a curse that some pharaoh put in it: The one who solves the puzzle will gain the knowledge of the shadow games… -Yugi recited of memory._

_Yami raised an eyebrow._

-_And I thought you didn't know anything… -he smiled to himself_

-_Care you to explain to me who are you? And what are you doing here?! Why do you look like me?! –he almost yelled his patience running out. He wanted so barely to scream with all his will._

-_I live here.- he said lifting again the puzzle_

-_What do you mean you live here? You are some kind of ghost? –asked Yugi confused. Yami smiled closing his eyes._

-_It could be said like that, as to the other questions… I don't have the answers…_

-_What? How is it you don't know?-he asked bewildered_

_Yami just kept silent watching every centimeter of Yugi. "Why had I permit him to see me? This is not me, I feel rare. This is a bad idea, let him know I'm here... but, somehow, I think is better he knew. Why in the first place had I come with this?" Blue eyes flashed through his mind and he widened his eyes still staring at Yugi. "Not, again…"_

-_Hey! You look lost –Yugi said waving a hand in front of his face. Somehow, the fear he had felt in the beginning had started to disappear._

_Yami continue silently looking at him._

-_So, that presence I felt trying to take over me… it was you all the time? –Yugi asked staring seriously at him._

-_Yes, it was me. –he simply said_

-_Am I dreaming right? All this is a dream and I am going to wake up soon, right? –Yugi asked hoping it was like he was saying._

_Yami laughed openly. Yugi felt chills run down his spine._

-_Is that what you think? –he asked amused_

-_Now I see, this is a very real dream… and, how do you know my name? –he kept asking. He wanted to find out all he could from this character. _

-_Is not obvious? –Yami raised an eyebrow_

-_Yeah, mmm, right. And… do you have a name? –he asked _

-_Yes, you can call me Yami –he said simply_

-_Yami… -he tasted the sound in his mouth_

_Suddenly the labyrinth started to shake strongly._

-_What's happening? –yelled Yugi among the noise_

-_Damn!... –was all Yugi heard from Yami and then he met the darkness…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi wake up with a little yell. Then he rapidly covered his mouth and stayed there without moving an inch. He turned his head to the side and saw the millennium puzzle were he left it. There on the desk. Yugi got out of the bed and walked towards the mirror. His reflection was looking back at him. Thenhe saw 'him' behind him staring at the mirror as well. He immediately turned around and confirmed the dream he had, was no properly a 'dream'.

-Yami, so it was all true! –he almost yelled still staring with wide eye at the ghostly figure.

-I wasn't lying –Yami said simply

-What happened? I mean, in that place? –asked Yugi concerned

-The same thing that always happens when I'm feeling strange… -Yami said and walked towards the bed to seat.

-What happens when you are feeling strange? –Yugi was full of questions and he was going to get the answer to all of them

-You are full of question don't you? –Yami said amused

-So you can read my mind too? –answered Yugi with a question

-You are funny. Of course I can read your mind, I'm in your mind –he said staring funny at him predicting another question was going to make its way out of Yugi's mouth

-Why can't I read yours? –he asked smiling. Yami laughed softly

-_This kid is asking so many questions that are going to make me crazy! If I were feeling like myself, I will have a long time ago sent him to the shadow realm… but… I somehow… feel happy of having someone to talk, and definitely this kid, is someone special…_

-Okay. Stop asking questions. I can tell you all without you asking. So listen. –he took a deep breath, Yugi was silently seated besides him on the bed – The chamber we were in was changing, it always change depending the way I feel, because –he raised his voice empathizing that last word because he saw Yugi was going to open his mouth to ask why? –It is created according to my mind. I create that chamber. And No, I'm not some thing created by your mind, I have my mind, you have yours. That is why they are two doors, okay? And, about you lack of ability in reading my mind, the reason is that I don't let you do it. You are seeing me now, because I let you. Okay? –he finishing taking a deep breath for had been talking too much. He didn't remember had talked so long like that before.

Yugi was silently seen him and processing all he had said. He extended his hand to touch his face; Yami realized his action and stood up rapidly.

-What are you doing? –he asked confused

-I want to know if you are a ghost –Yugi simply replied following him

-Are you blind? Don't you see through me, literally? –asked Yami raising his eyebrow

-Well, yes, but if that so, why don't you let me touch you then?-he said approaching him

-That's stupid, but if you insist –he said smirking –_ I'm going to laugh when his hand pass through me…_

Yugi extended his hand to touch his cheek and… his hand felt the warm skin of Yami. He just widened his eyes by the sensation of Yugi's hand in his skin.

-What the hell…?!! –Yami exclaimed and tried to catch Yugi's arm and he succeed it. He was grabbing Yugi's arm, without passing through it.

-You are not a ghost –Yugi said smiling –Now, I'm sure you are not invented by my mind –he said smiling and then went seriously –if that would had been true, oh man, I will have to lock me up in a neurotic center… I'm not imagining my life like a wacko… -he then smiled again –well, but that is not the case here. You are real!-he exclaimed

-Well, I think… -he said lowering his gaze

-What's wrong? –asked Yugi

Yami raised his eyes again and spotted the clock on the wall, an excuse forming in his mind.

-I think you are going to be late at the meeting with your friends… -he said signaling the clock. Yugi turned around and gasped.

-How is it is already noon! My granddad didn't wake me up, I sleep too much, damnnn, where is my towel?? –Yugi was turned in an instant in a completely mess. Yami just laughed lightly by seeing his innocence. He silently disappeared into the puzzle, where he belonged, leaving a hysteric Yugi get ready for his reunion.

-_Yugi is a funny kid. I'm glad I had let him know about me… by the other side, I always though I was some kind of ghost destined to wander around here, but now I'm not so sure… he was able to touch me and I was able to grab his arm without passing through him…… Now, I'm interested in find out some answers……_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi finished dressing. He put dark pants and a white T-shirt with blue lines all over it, black shoes and he grabbed the black jacket laying on the bed. His usually thick collar around his neck along with the millennium puzzle, then he ran out of his bedroom. He found his granddad taking lunch already and he saluted him.

-Hi gramps, good morning! Well… afternoon, why didn't you wake me up early? –he asked taking some juice from the fridge and taking a sit on the table where the meal was already served.

-Oh, good afternoon! I saw you sleep so peacefully that I felt guilty in waking you up. –he replied taking a sip of his juice

-Oh, gramps, I'm going to go out with my friends today, I forgot to tell you… -he said and stood up putting his jacket on.

-Okay, come back early. And, everything is alright? –asked Sugoroku raising an eyebrow

Yugi stopped in mid-step in front of the door facing his granddad with the back.

-_Should I tell him? _–he thought and suddenly he heard a voice inside his head answer.

-_/It's not a good idea/_ -he heard Yami said

-_Why? _

-_/Imagine an old man knowing that his grandson had some kind of ghost inside him? Or better, another personality? He's going to think you are crazy!/ _

-_I don't think so, my granddad had more supernatural experience than you can imagine…_

-_/Then you think is save to tell him? If that so, do as you think is right/_

-_Maybe I will tell him, but not today…_

-Yugi? –asked his granddad

-Oh, gramps, yes. All is right. I'm fine. See you later –Yugi waved his hand and got out of his house

-Hmmm… _I know something happened, because I saw the puzzle shine on his desk and he removing on his dream; that is why I didn't wake him up…_

Yugi started walking fast towards the amusement park. That was the place accorded for the meeting.

-_So, another question. I'm able to talk to you because you let me, right?_

-_/Yes…/_

-_But what about if I want to talk to you without getting your permission?_

-_/You will have to make your mind grew strong enough to do that/_

-_And what am I supposed to do for that to happen?_

-_/Practice… This is a mind link that bonds us, if you want to control it, as I do, you will have to practice…/_

-_Yes… Hey and why are you trapped in this thing? –_asked Yugi but non reply come back

-_Yami?_ _Can you hear me? –_ Yugi still didn't heard anything

He tried hard to make him respond but he only obtained back a strong headache.

-Ouch… -he mumbled grabbing his head- I will have to practice then…

In his mind he saw for a brief minute a very thin purple line and then it disappeared.

-_I think that is the mind link… and it is so thin…_

Yugi arrived to the amusement park and sat down on a bench were he could see all that were entering.

-Well, I will wait for them here. And meanwhile, I will practice… -Yugi smiled and tried to concentrate

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anzu was ready for her encounter with his friends. She was wearing a short red skirt with a white stretch blouse with some red lines, a thick black belt with white boots that reached her knees. Her hair was naturally loose and she grabbed a purse where she had her cell-phone, money and the keys of her house. She said good bye to her mother and started walking towards the park.

-This afternoon is going to be fun! We need this to relax our minds before the final exams –she said to herself walking with security

A shadow figure was seeing her from a nearby alley. That man's eyes shined with lust. He smirked and turned to walk a few feet behind her.

Anzu stopped and turned around, but she didn't see anyone, so he turned to walk again with a estrange sensation someone was following her.

-Hmm –she mumbled and fastened her walk

The man seeing her action fastened his walk too. She was finally arriving to the amusement park.

-_I felt someone is watching me… I have to get there soon…_ -she thought and turned around again, and this time she saw a tall chubby man walking behind her with a smirk on his face and staring directly at her. She immediately knew that he had bad intentions.

-Shit… -she murmured and started to run fast. The man behind her started to run as well.

She came to a stop when she met the street with crossing cars. She looked ahead and saw that she was in the back part of the amusement park, and that the entrance was around the corner which was very far away from her. The park was pretty big.

-Damn… -she tried to cross the streets with all the cars passing by but she didn't have time when that man grabbed her arm

-Where are you going sweetheart? –he whispered in her ear and grabbed her purse roughly.

-Look, take the purse alright… don't do anything to me… -she said handing him the purse with a frightened expression

-But, if you are so hot… I want to have a little fun with you first… -he said and dragged her harshly into one nearby alley smirking all the time

Anzu kicked and moved all she could to free herself but he was stronger. Tears started to make their way out of her eyes and she feared for what he was going to do. In that entire situation, she thought in one person… red eyes flashed through her mind and she mumbled his name.

-Yami…

Yugi was still on the bench trying to communicate with his other self. He sighed.

-This is so difficult… It will take some time until I'm strong enough, as he said…

Inside the millennium puzzle, Yami was sitting on one of the many stairs that filled the place. He had his right arm on his folded legs and the other arm in the floor supporting him on the sit position. He was amused by the effort his host was doing. He was very determined when something was stuck in his mind, and he liked that. He smiled softly and closed his eyes; suddenly he felt a sharp sensation, like an electrical unloading shot through all his being. He immediately stood up and stared to all the places with wide eye.

-What was that? –he murmured and then he felt again the pain, this time more in his chest. He reflexively put a hand on it and closed his eyes to find out what caused that pain. A familiar face appeared in his mind and he understood.

-This is not my pain… is Anzu's… but why I feel it? –he murmured still without moving an inch when again, another pain this time stronger made him stumble.

-She is in trouble…

Yugi had stopped trying to communicate with him; he already had a strong headache and he didn't want to get his head explode. Suddenly, he heard Yami's voice through his mind.

-/_Yugi, we have to switch_/-he said with an urgent tone on his voice

-_How is it you easily talk to me and I can't communicate with you?_ –asked Yugi feeling defeated

-_/You will learn soon or later, now this is important, we have to switch/_

-_What? How? Why? –_Yugi asked concerned for the urgency

-_/Trust me, I think is Anzu/_

-_And how… -_Yugi didn't have time to finish when the puzzle shined brightly and in the next instant Yami was seated on the bench.

He immediately stood up and went out of the amusement park; quickly, he crossed the street and started to run to his left. He didn't have a specific course to where to head, but he somehow felt he was heading the right direction.

-Stay still bitch! – A slap was heard and Yami stopped immediately at the sound of the voice. It was coming from that alley on the corner. He didn't think twice and headed towards it. When he entered, he felt anger, rage, and need of kill boiling up inside his body.

Anzu was choking by the man's grip around her neck. He had her against the dirty wall with her shirt half torn apart and besides all that, he had his hand caressing her thighs… Tears were all over her face, her shaking voice begging him to stop and the man was approaching his disgusting tongue towards Anzu's mouth.

-Stop! Scum of hell! –yelled Yami at the top of his lungs with a loud and scary voice at the man who, startled, let go of Anzu and she fell on the floor shaking.

She raised her eyes and met those dark red eyes she always dreamily thought about. He was there, again, saving her.

-Yami…. –she murmured more tears escaping her eyes.

Yami just stared at the man, breathing faster with anger filling his red eyes, which were redder than normally.

-You… are going… to die…. –said Yami dropping venom in every word and approaching him with fast steps. The eye of horus appeared on his forehead.

-What the hell are you? –asked the man stepping back

-You will not live to know… -and with that said, he raised his hand and made the man walk away of Anzu. When he saw they were far enough into the alley, he yelled –Execution!

The man saw a legion of monster coming for him, and the next he knew was that the monster had started to eat him alive and he was seeing all the parts of his body being harshly torn apart. Blood filled the floor in a minute. It was a disgusting scene. He yelled the life out of his body.

-JeJe, you are very unlucky… others had tasted my judgment only in their minds… but you… what is happening to you… is not happening in your mind… I assure you…-Yami smirked and turned around giving the back to the man being devoured by the monsters.

Yami took a step towards Anzu to see how she was, but suddenly he started to feel dizzy.

-Huh? –he stopped, feeling the world spin around him. He put a hand on his head and closed his eyes.

-Yami? –Anzu whispered, standing up trying to cover her breast with the torn shirt and walked slowly towards him with a little fear for what he had done to that man. Although, she knew he had guided the man away of her to do that so she couldn't see, but, she saw everything…

Yami kneeled on the floor still grabbing his head and Anzu started to get worry.

-Yami, what's wrong? –she asked concerned kneeling besides him and putting a hand on his shoulder

-I never… had used… this… never. It drained all… my…energy… -he whispered breathing hard and then he could not hold any longer and fell into Anzu's arms who immediately opened them to catch him before he fell on the floor.

Suddenly the puzzle shined again and then she saw Yugi lift his head confused.

-Anzu? Are you okay? –he asked with a concerned expression while he helped her to stand up. He gave her his jacket so she could cover her torn shirt.

-Yes, that wacko, tried to rob me… -she said looking at the side. –_I hope he is alright…_

-Yugi, you remember something? –she asked to see if in some way she could put him on warning of this other personality of his…

-Yes, I remember all, and actually I had something to tell you…

-What is it? –she asked his heart jumping slightly

-But not in this place. We have to get out of here. –he said grabbing her arm to help her walk

-I want to go to my house, we can talk there –she suggested cleaning his face a little with the back of her hand

Yugi just looked at her, and agreed.

-Yes, that is a good idea. We will call to the guys later. This definitely ruined our free day… -he said sadly

-Yes, it ruined all, I'm sorry –she said shamefully

-Don't worry, it's not your fault, we will go out other day –he replied walking besides her towards her house.

_- I hope Yugi could tell me who is he, and if he is alright……_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Another chapter will come soon, wait for it..!!

Please review, and let me know what you think!!

Shine Angel


	4. Chapter 4

Hi dear readers!!! Here is the next chapter... sorry for updating too late but i have a busy time

here...

Hope you enjoyed it...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow Games

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 4:

Anzu and Yugi were walking silently towards Anzu's house. Both in their respective worlds thinking about all that had happened.

-_Maybe Yugi already realized his other self? And he wants to talk about it?-_Anzu thought staring by the corner of her eye at Yugi who had a pensive expression

-_Yami!! Can you hear me?? What happened? Answer me!!_- he yelled in his mind but non reply came. He started to get worried

Suddenly Anzu's cell phone started to ring and they came to a stop almost in the corner of her house. She drew her phone out of her purse and answered.

-Hello?

-Anzu, is me Joey, we are looking for you with Tristan, where are you? And do you know where Yugi is? –he said through the speaker looking around all the places along with Tristan

Anzu turned to look at Yugi and he understood that the caller was Tristan and Joey. She answered.

-Joey, something happened. We are not in the park, we are in my house. Come over you two, I will explain what happened…

-'We', do you mean Yugi is with you? –he asked at the time he grabbed Tristan's arm and shook his head saying at him to stop searching. Tristan just stared back waiting for an answer.

-Yes, he is here with me. Hurry, ok? This is important… -she whispered

-Ok, we are on the way –Joey said and hung up the phone

-What happened? –asked Tristan sensing problems by Joey's face

-She said that something had happened, and that she is in her house with Yugi… -he said putting a worried face

-What could have happened that ruined our day?? –exclaimed Tristan sadly

-Something important, I think… Come on, I want to know what this is all about… -Joey exclaimed and took of running with Tristan on the heels.

Anzu and Yugi arrived at the front door of her house. She took her keys and opened the door gently.

-H-hi… G-guys… -tried to say Joey and Tristan at the same time, panting heavily on their knees in front of Yugi who raised an eyebrow. Anzu sweat dropped

-That was fast… -Yugi mumbled helping both of them to stand up

-Very fast could I say… -Anzu said and opened the door widely for all of them to enter.

Joey and Tristan recovered a little the breath and entered in her house heading for the kitchen. Yugi followed them and Anzu closed the door behind her and locked it. She was still a little paranoid with what had happened.

-I hope mom is not here… -she whispered staring back at her torn shirt. She sighed. Then, her eyes spotted a little piece of paper on the table.

She went for it, put the keys on the table and took the paper in her hands.

"Honey, I went shopping, I will be back soon. There is food in the fridge. Love Mom"

-_Thank god…_ -she thought relieved. Right now, she couldn't have been able to make an excuse…

-Anzu! Can I eat something??- asked Joey from the kitchen

-He already found the food… -she whispered and walked into the kitchen

She saw Tristan drinking a big glass of water, Joey had a glass of water in his hands but his head was inside the fridge and Yugi was seated in the table looking at his two friends.

-Yes, and prepare something for all of us, can you? Some sandwiches will be good, I will be back soon… -she said and walked towards the second floor and into her bedroom to get changed.

Tristan frown his eyebrows when he noticed she was wearing Yugi's jacket. He hadn't seen it before. Joey was much occupied making sandwiches to even raise his head to see anything.

-Hey, Yug, why Anzu was wearing your jacket? Hmm? –he said and seated in front of him in the table with a mock expression

-Anzu was wearing Yugi's jacket? I didn't even notice… Uy Yugi, what a gentleman! –Joey exclaimed teasing him up a little. Yugi just blushed light pink

-Oh Joey, as if you noticed where you are standing… -teased Tristan drinking some of his water

-Stop it or you will regret it!! Look that I'm making your food, so if you want stay alive, stop it –Joey threatened seriously

-Stop fighting! It's not what your perverted heads are thinking! –he said in a high pitched voice very embarrassed

-What are your perverted heads thinking uh?? –Anzu exclaimed walking towards the table lifting her fist with the intention of hitting someone

-N-n-nothing Anzu… JeJeJe –Joey and Tristan sweat dropped

Anzu just had changed her torn blouse, she had the same skirt and she handed Yugi his jacket.

-Thanks –she changed suddenly of mood giving him a sweet smile which made him blush and stutter

-Y-you're W-wel-come –he said taking his jacket and wearing it again

-Here are the sandwiches! –Joey exclaimed and put a big plate with some sandwiches in the center of the table.

Anzu went to the fridge and got out a jar of juice. She looked for some glasses and put all on the table. Then, she served the juice for them and took a sit next to Yugi as well as Joey took a sit in front of her.

-Ok, now that all is ready, care to explain why are we here? –Joey started at the time he took a sandwich and began to eat it. Tristan imitated him.

Yugi didn't had hungry, he was much worry about his other self and Anzu just took a sip of her juice before start to talk

-When I was heading for the park, I felt someone follow me, he was a thief and he managed to caught and pull me inside an alley… -she paused remembering that disgusting feeling of his dirty hands on her

-What the fuck..?! –Joey and Tristan almost choked with the bread

-Yes… it was a nightmare, when suddenly Yugi appeared and saved me… -she said turning to look at Yugi and smiling. The others did the same. Yugi just stared back.

-_Or could I say… Yami saved me…_

Yugi knew it was his turn to tell his story.

-Man, really you did that? Amazing! –said Tristan cheerfully. Joey grinned.

-You are very brave Yug

-Well, actually… I didn't save you Anzu… -he said lowering his eyes

The others stared strangely at him. Anzu's heart started to beat faster.

-_He… he knows… -_she thought still waiting for him to continue

-What do you mean? –asked Joey letting his sandwich aside. This was getting rare. Yugi just sighed.

-Do you remember when I told you guys at the lockers that I felt something trying to take over me? –he asked and they nodded

-Well, results that 'something' was actually 'someone' trying to take over me…

-Yugi, you are starting to scare me… -said Tristan letting his sandwich aside too

The hungry had left them.

-Don't be so chicken Tristan, Yugi continue –said Joey hitting Tristan in the head

-He appeared today before me and presented himself… -he said and got cut by Joey

-You mean you have some kind of other personality for sure? –asked Joey getting more interested as the time passed

-No, it's not other personality… He is other person with his own mind… he said to me that he lived inside the millennium puzzle –Yugi stared at his pendant and lifted it so he could put it on the table in front of everyone

-You mean that thing had a ghost inside?? –asked Tristan, a frightened expression covered his face

-No, he isn't a ghost because I was able to touch it and he touched me back without passing through me… I have to say he was a little surprised too…

-So, what is he? –asked Anzu for the first time

-I… don't know, I only was aware of him a few hours ago, it's too little time for me to know a lot of him

An awkward silence followed, all were assimilating the info, and then Yugi broke the moment.

-He's name is Yami and he was the one who saved Anzu… -he finished staring at Anzu

-_Yami…_

-Yugi… -she said hesitating to ask –can you… call him so we… could meet him face to face? –she asked her eyes shining with hope

-Yes, Yugi, I have to see him to believe all this… -Tristan said remembering that evil Yugi but still not believing 'he' wasn't Yugi himself

-I'm still a little sceptical, you know, that is how I am… -Joey said

Yugi just lowered his eyes with sadness in his expression.

-I… can't

-Why not? –asked Anzu

-It's that he did something, I don't know what, and he hadn't talked to me since that… and I'm still not able to communicate with him because he said I have a weak mind… I think something happened to him…

-So, Yugi, you don't remember what he did? –asked Anzu hopeless

-No, he put a barrier in my mind so I wasn't able to see, but suddenly, that barrier started to get weak and the next I know was that you were holding me Anzu… -Yugi said staring directly at her eyes

-Anzu, do you know what happened? –Joey asked. He wanted to know more about this theme. It was getting very interesting.

Anzu sighed and started to tell them all.

-He was very furious… for what that man was doing to me and I saw how his eyes changed into a dark red ones, and that strange eye appeared on his forehead… then, he make the man walk deeper into the alley and the next I heard was that he yelled 'execution'… -Anzu paused remembering that gross scene, she closed her eyes

-What did you see after that? –asked Joey encouraging her to continue. She looked at Yugi.

-That scene of monsters eating that man alive was very shocking… I think that was the reason he leaded the man away from me and put that barrier in your mind Yugi… but besides his attempts of protecting us from witness that, I was able to see it all… -she took a little sip of the juice, all waiting for her to continue

-…Then, he approached me and suddenly he collapsed on the floor… I asked him what was wrong and he managed to say that he never had used that on anyone, and that it drained all his energy… he fell in my arms and after that, I saw Yugi staring back at me, that was all… -she finished staring at their expressions

-Hmm, so he is a friend, right? –Asked Tristan slowly assimilating all –not a crazy deadly ghost??

-Yes… He is a friend, I'm sure of it –Anzu whispered staring at the millennium puzzle laying peacefully on the table

-Well, we have to help him, in wherever is happening to him… -Joey said quietly

-But how? I don't know much about this and my mind is still weak... –Yugi whispered staring at the puzzle as well

-Hey, look around you –Joey said and Yugi stared at all of them confused, he raised an eyebrow

-Here are four minds… that are better than one alone, maybe somehow we can help you concentrate more –said Joey

-Are you going nuts? And how are we supposed to do that genius? –asked Tristan crossing his arms

-Maybe he's right… As Yami helped me, now I want to help him in all I can –said Anzu and extended her hand above the millennium puzzle- Come, let's join hands –she motioned for them to join

All stared at her extended hand and they joined, one by one, first Yugi, then Joey and finally Tristan.

-I feel like I'm into a spirits session…-Tristan mumbled

-And now what? –asked Yugi without a clue to what to do

-Let our instincts guide us, focus on him Yugi, you are the closest person he has–said Joey

-Let's close our eyes, in that way we can concentrate more- said Anzu full in hope

-I'm not sure about this… -said Yugi hesitantly

-Yugi, you have to be brave, don't you want to find out more about him? –asked Joey staring at Yugi

-Yeah… but… I'm afraid of what will happen by doing this…

-Don't be afraid Yugi, we are now all in this –said Tristan

-Hey, you weren't the one afraid a few minutes ago?? –asked Joey grinning and instantly receiving a strong hit by Tristan's fist

-Now, I'm not –he said seriously

-Come on Yugi, let a little faith surround your heart… -whispered Anzu staring at his violet eyes

-Ok, Let's do it –said Yugi, now determined by his friend's words

All of them closed their eyes, with their hands together above the millennium puzzle. Every one in their minds thinking hard about Yugi's other self and giving all their energies at Yugi. The puzzle started to shine lightly and then brightly. All of them opened their eyes when they realized that strange light coming from the puzzle and didn't have time to think when the light grow unbearable by their eyes. After a few minutes, the light faded and just a little glow was seeing in the eye of the millennium puzzle. Yugi and his friends were laying peacefully on the table…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anzu felt she was laying in a hard floor, and that startled her because they were at her house seated on the table… She tried to open her eyes, and when her blue eyes met her surroundings, she gasped loudly. Immediately, she took a seat position on the floor and looked around.

-_Where am I?_ –she thought staring at all the doors and stairs that surrounded the place. She stared above and saw an endless labyrinth…

-Anzu, are you okay? –she heard Joey said while he approached her and helped her to stand

-Yes, I'm ok. Where are we? –she asked him still staring in awe at all

-Ask Yugi… -he said and turned to look at Yugi who was walking towards them. Tristan with him.

All made a circle in the center of that place.

-Guys, I have seen this place before… -Yugi said scared -…we are inside the millennium puzzle…

-Inside…? –all mumbled in disbelief

-How the hell do we get out? And how in the first place we entered here?? –asked Joey getting a little overwhelmed by all the doors in that creepy place

-I don't know, I think that hard concentration worked, but I thought I would be able to talk to him, not to enter in the puzzle….all of us…

-And how do we get out of here? –Tristan asked a little shocked and started to feel fear when he saw Yugi twitch–do you know how to get out of here, right? –he transformed the question so Yugi could get the meaning

-Well……. Actually, I…. don't have the slightest idea… -he confessed feeling guilty

-You what?!! –Exclaimed Joey who could not hold the pressure –You mean we are trapped here, like ghosts?? –He asked falling on his knees –I still have a life to carry on…. –his eyes started to get wet. Tristan imitated him and grabbed his stomach –Oh… and now I have hungry…

-Stop the act your dumb heads!! –exclaimed Anzu loudly getting the nerve

All turned to look at her in fear.

-Hey, we are not going to be trapped here for the rest of our lives… -she said changing suddenly the mood, they feared when she did that, she was unpredictable… -all we have to do is find Yami, he lives here, right Yugi? So, he could get us out of here, don't you think? –she smiled and waited for their response. They nodded. –So, stop lamenting yourself and let's found him now!!! –she suddenly yelled at the top of her lungs and all three of them backed a little away from her

-_She got a mood…_

-Ok, faster we found him, faster we return to the reality –said Joey

-And, where do we start? –Tristan throw the question in the air staring at the numberless doors and stairs

An awkward silence followed, all staring at all places… endless doors…and stairs…

-This is going to take a while… -Yugi murmured and he headed for a random door. His friends followed him.

He grabbed the doorknob and opened it gently, suddenly a big rock fell from the inside and almost crushed them, and with the hit, it threw them a few feet away from the door, a thick sand curtain surrounded them and all coughed by the dust.

-What the hell was that?? –Tristan was heard among the coughs

-A big rock just felt trying to kill us, you dumb! –exclaimed Joey raising off the floor and helping the others

-This place is dangerous… -Yugi said quietly staring at the rest of the doors –and if inside every door is a trap like this or worse? –he asked to no one in particular

All went silent for a moment, no one said anything. Yugi kept looking at all the places clueless of to where find him.

They walked around who knows how much, and they only opened doors with traps inside, all of them deadly and scaring. Yugi sighed for the hundredth time…

-_Yami, answer me please…_ -he thought hard closing tight his eyes. He was so tired of that traps and all the walks…

The others just looked at his attempt of contacting him.

-And if he just disappeared? –Tristan considered the possibility

-I don't think so… -Anzu murmured –_He can't just disappear…_

-/_... Yu-gi…_/

Yugi shot opened his eyes and turned to walk deeper in the puzzle heading for a hall.

-Yugi? –the others just followed him

-He talked to you?? –asked Anzu following him close behind

-It was barely… but I feel he is in this way… -he said still walking

They walked for a narrow hall and then ended in a huge place like the one they were, it was likely exactly.

-We weren't already in this place? –Joey asked stiffly

Yugi stared hard at all the doors to see any difference, anything, and he spotted something.

-Guys, -Yugi said and extended his finger signaling a specific door –look.

They looked to where Yugi was pointing and they saw that the door was slightly opened.

-What are we waiting for? Let's go! –exclaimed Joey running towards it

-Joey, wait! And if it is a trap?!! –yelled Yugi running behind him with the others

Joey opened widely the door and stepped inside. The chamber was dark and he could not see a thing. The others stepped inside as well, very cautious and with all their senses in alert. Yugi spotted something among the dark, and he took off running at where it was.

-Yugi, don't act so hurriedly!! –Tristan said and then widened his eyes to see Yugi kneeled and holding something.

-Can it be…? –Joey mumbled and walked slowly towards Yugi. Tristan following as well as Anzu.

There, in the center of the dark room, Yugi was on his kneels holding a boy exactly like him, the only difference was the hair, the height and the clothes. He appeared to be unconscious…

Anzu stared at him with worried eyes, finally she had seen him face to face, and he was unconscious, and that was because of her… she felt so guilty…

-Yugi, now I totally believe you pal… -said Joey kneeling besides him and checking Yami's pulse

-He had pulse, so he's not at ghost just as you said Yug…

-Why don't we carry him out of the dark, so we could see him better?- Tristan proposed and helped Joey carry him. Yugi and Anzu just followed behind them.

They carried Yami out of the chamber and put him on the floor, in the center of the huge place. Then, they took a sit on the floor around his limp body which hadn't moved at their touch.

-Well, now what? –asked Tristan staring with a amazed expression at the unconscious other self of Yugi

-Yugi…? -Joey mumbled and stared at him. Yugi stared back

-Wherever he had done, it seriously left him out of combat….-he whispered still staring at his laying form peacefully on the floor.

For a few minutes, all of them just sat there staring at him, waiting for him to woke up or do something. Anzu was so much worried about him, her concern showed by her blue eyes and his friends noted it but didn't say anything about it. She extended her hand and touched gently his forehead, removing a little some locks that were all over on his soft face. He moved lightly his eyes at her touch and she immediately removed her hand away off his face.

-He stirred up … you guys saw? –asked Joey

-Yes, he didn't even move when we carried him… and Anzu just touches him and he stirs!! –exclaimed Tristan –Hmm, that's rare… -he said staring at Anzu with a suspicious expression

-Hey, why are you looking at me in that way? –asked Anzu blushing light red

Yugi then proceed to touch him on his face to see if he could make him stir again, but Yami didn't reacted at him. Yugi frown his eyebrows.

-Anzu, wake him up, I know you can –Yugi said realizing inside his mind she wielded some kind of control over him, the thing is he didn't know why…

-But… Yugi, I don't know how to–she answered, the red tinge increasing for the attention his friends were giving at her

-Just touch him as you were doing it a few minutes ago… -he encouraged her.

Anzu turned to look at Yami; at his closed eyes, and at his pink lips… she widened her eyes and shook those stupid thoughts away from her mind. She blushes now redder than normally… and extended her hand nervously to caress his face again. A few minutes passed, she caressing his face and all staring at him, when suddenly his eyes shot opened and all of them met red sharp eyes stare back with a very confused expression. Anzu immediately took her hand away from his face for the second time and he raised himself to take a seat position.

He stared at them still waking his mind from its slumber and processing all his surroundings, something didn't match…

-How did you enter here? –Yami asked a disbelief expression on his face

-We don't know –Yugi said standing up as well as the others, and helping Yami to stand

-Yugi –he murmured realizing his host behind him and then turned to look at Joey who smiled, Tristan who had a still shocked expression for all and Anzu… Anzu was so beautiful…

-You are okay… I'm glad… -he smiled at her getting lost in her eyes and forgetting for an instant that the others were there.

-Yes, thanks… are you okay? –she said blushing by his intense stare and lowering her eyes, losing their little battle-eye fight

-I still had a headache… but I will be fine –he said and was bring back to the reality by Joey's pat on his shoulder. He turned to look at him.

-You had a lot of things to explain, don't you Yami? –he asked with a grin

Yami just stared at him, and nodded.

-I know you have to had a lot of things to ask… and I assure you I will do all in my power to answer them, but now we have a huge important problem to attend before that… -he said and walked a few feet away from them

-What do you mean? –Yugi asked confused. The others just looked at Yami's back.

He turned around to face them once more and with a serious look on his eyes, he stated.

- How do I get you out of here…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is it... wait for the next part... hopefully it would not arrive very late...

leave reviews!! please, if you want me to continue...

Love you all

Shine Angel


	5. Chapter 5

Dear readers! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATE SOON!! is that i'm very busy but I still manage to

get out time for the histories...

Enjoy and thanks for the reviews...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 5:

All were left dumbfounded by Yami's answer. They just stood there with wide eyes staring at Yami's walk from one side to another, with crossed arms and with a hand on his chin wearing a thoughtful expression on his face.

The sound of his shoes echoing through the entire place made them feel like he didn't know what to do. Joey asked what he didn't want to ask.

-"Are we trapped here?" –the others looked at him with fear and then turned to look at Yami who had stopped walking and was turning around to face them

-"Maybe…" -he said so serious that it was like a bullet shattering the peace in all their bodies.

An awkward silence followed and then panic started to be present.

-"Nooo!! I don't want to die here!! I left so much business unsolved out there!!!! Buahhh!!" –Joey and Tristan screamed together and knelt on the floor crying like little babies.

Anzu and Yugi just stared at their act and sweat dropped. Yami stared as well at them still with an emotionless expression and very deep in thought.

-_"Why are they here? It doesn't make any sense!"_ –he turned to look at Yugi –_"He is the only one who can enter here, but… he somehow managed to get them here too..."_ –he stared at Joey and Tristan's lamentation –_"I have to do something, but…"_-he walked to one random column and leaned himself on it staring above were the endless labyrinth with doors and stairs all over seemed scary –_"This is going to take a while and its not going to be easy, but maybe Yugi can do things easier… after all he was who make them enter in the first place."_- He redirected his gaze at the floor and remembered something –"_Now, other matter is, that energy I felt waking me up when I drained all my energy… from who was that energy? Maybe it was from Yugi…but how did I feel it? He still doesn't know how to do that, his mind has to grow strong first… but thinking again, how did he get all his friends here as well? Yugi… is just a big surprise box…_"

Yugi started walking towards his other self and Anzu walked with him. She noted Yami deep in thought leaned against a wall and she was beginning to think that he didn't know how to get them out of here.

-"_What am I thinking? I can't lose faith! He knows a way out of here, I'm sure!_"-she thought trying to infuse confidence back in herself.

-"Yami, what are we going to do?"-Anzu heard Yugi ask him and she snapped out of her thoughts and stared at Yami turning around to face them again. His expression was soft, like when he stared at her a few minutes ago.

-"I have two ideas of what to do"-when he said that, Joey and Tristan stopped crying and immediately stood up running towards them so they could hear the plan too

-"One of them maybe could work. The other one, it's going to be very difficult… "-he stated and Tristan asked

-"Tell the 'it's going to be very difficult' one first"-Yami signaled above with his extended finger –"You see the entire labyrinth going above endlessly? Well the idea is to find the right door which lead to the real world"-he finished, lowering his hand and a dense silence followed after that. A cricket could be heard if in that place was one.

-"Hmm, and the 'maybe could work' one?"-Anzu asked hoping there was an easy way of getting out. She couldn't imagine opening doors for who knows how much time. –_"He had lived with this labyrinth for who knows how much time… It's amazing how he had survived this…"_

Yami stared at Yugi and replied.

-"It involves you, Yugi. You were who brought them here, now it makes sense you were the one who got them out of here as well…"- Yugi startled lowered his eyes

-"But I don't know what I did… I can't"-he stated shamefully

-"Yug, give a try. Come, let's join hands"-said Joey stepping to make a circle with his friends. Tristan extended his hand as well as Anzu.

-_"Join hands… now, I get it…"_-Yami thought putting his hands on his pockets and staring at their little circle –_"By joining their hands, all their bodies get connected and they are able to form a strong circle of energy…maybe what happened was that Yugi redirected all their energy into the puzzle, and of course –chuckle- the puzzle is able to react to any kind of energy or magic… that's why, their minds got in here… that's interesting…"_

-"What are you waiting for Yugi?, come"-said Tristan impatient already

Yugi joined his hand slowly.

-"Ok, now close eyes and focus"-said Anzu and they did it.

-_"Anzu is a strong woman, Joey and Tristan… they are funny and strong too, and Yugi is strong and determined as well… it's just that he doesn't realize it…"_

A few minutes passed, sweat could be seen in their faces. After that, they opened their eyes, disappointed to meet their surroundings.

-"It didn't work! We still are here!"-exclaimed Joey

-"Yes, I think we are going to the 'difficult' option…"-said Tristan sighing.

Anzu stared at Yugi who had lowered his head in defeat. She put a hand on his shoulder.

-"Yugi, don't worry. We will get out of this, you will see"-she said and then she was a little startled by Yami's voice besides her.

-"Yugi, Anzu is right."-he said staring at her, she blushed lightly. He directed his gaze at Yugi again –"I never had visitors before, so when I realized you were here, I confess the first thought I had was 'they will be trapped here…'"-Joey interrupted him –"what hopes!"-"Shut up!"-Tristan hit him on the head –"Ouch"

-Yami continued -"… but after seeing your little circle and join hands… I guarantee you the easier way to get out of here"

-"How is that? I don't get how you suddenly came out with the answer to this problem. I thought you didn't know how to get us out of here…"-asked Anzu wanting to know more about this interesting character.

He made a little smile that disappeared as soon as it appeared and replied.

-"That's the way I am. I didn't know how to get you out of here, but thinking a little harder, this situation is like a game; all games had a solution to win, no matter how difficult they could be. And like all the games, they had clues to get you closer to the answer… By seeing your little scene, I immediately knew how you got in here and how you will get out"

-"You… are amazing"-Anzu mumbled

-"Man, you really had a point there"-said Joey trying to process all Yami had said

-"It's just that you don't have any brain to match with Yami's"-said quietly Tristan receiving in the instant a great punch by Joey

-"Stop it"-Joey exclaimed and they started to fight.

Yugi, Yami and Anzu sweat dropped.

-"Are they this way all the time?"-asked Yami out of curiosity

-"Worse…"-replied Yugi sighing

-"Yami, according to you, how do we get here?"-Anzu redirected the attention to the matter at hand, she really wanted to know.

-"You summoned that great amount of energy without realizing it?"-he asked a little surprised. By her face, and Yugi's, the answer was 'huh?'

-"Interesting…"-he mumbled and then continued in a high pitched voice so Joey and Tristan could heard him so he will not get into boring repetitions–"Those TWO OVER THERE…"-he almost yelled in a deep and commanding voice and they, startled by the shout, stopped fighting and turned their head towards the source of the voice –"You and Yugi by joining all your hands, you connected all your bodies like one, and summoned a great amount of energy that Yugi here, directed into the puzzle. You ended here because your minds are connected closely with your energy and because the puzzle is able to react to any amount of energy or magic. By directing your energies inside it, your minds went with it as well… That's the explanation."-he finished catching his breath for had been talking so long. Lately he was doing a lot of long-talking.

-"Ahhh that's how we got here…"-she said understanding all Yami had said. Yugi nodded understanding as well. Joey and Tristan, well… they just nodded in approval of all he had said.

-"Yami, how do we get out? Man, I'm hungry! Please…"-Joey asked clutching his stomach which was growling.

-"Is there any food in this place? Man, I'm starving here!!"-Tristan said his stomach growling.

Yami couldn't retain a laugh. He chuckled softly at their actions. They had a great personality… In a situation like this, others would be dead scared…

Anzu saw him chuckle so softly that she blushed, his voice filling all her senses. She saw him extending his hand at the front.

All of them looked at him without a clue of what he was doing.

-"You want to get out of here right? Then, you only need a push"-he said and waited with his extended hand for them to join.

Anzu was the first one to join, without hesitation she put her hand on top of Yami's. He stared at her blue eyes softly. He didn't expect her to be the first one to join, and now his hand was touching hers openly, he felt a little uncomfortable then because the rest were now looking at their hold and her warmness made him felt a strange sensation whirl on the bottom of his stomach.

-_"Rare..."_-he thought, his hand started to shake

Likewise, Anzu was melting inside, her heart started to jump faster than normally. She had acted whitout thinking the consequences of her actions. By feeling his warmness involves her hand and the heat increasing instantly in her body she went rigid and started to blush considerably.

Yami sensed her suddenly rigidness and stated quietly.

-"I'm waiting here..."

Joey and Tristan who hadn't caught up, until now, what Yami was asking, put their hands too. Joey on top of Anzu's, and Tristan on top of Joey's. Yugi was left... Yami stared at him very seriously frowning a little, he was getting tired of his insecurity... Yugi, slowly put his hand on top of all theirs. When they were forming a circle with their bodies, Yami put his other hand on top of Yugi's. Yugi lifted his head and stared at his sharp red eyes almost piercing his soul by his intense gaze.

-"I'm going to teach you... not to fear"-Yami said in a deep and creepy voice that made the others raise their eyes to look at him. He had that scary expression Anzu and Tristan remembered from the game with Rid. Anzu got a little scared by seeing his softly and gently expression dissapear in an instant, now replaced by a evil one. She didn't had time to do or say anything when a blinding light overwhelmed them and then, they only met darkness...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vilma, Anzu's step mother arrived at her house. She had adopted Anzu since her parents accident and by her reseamblance to her real mother, Anzu sometimes forgot about her been adopted. Her parents accident occurred when she was six years old. She didn't have any grand mother or grand father to take care of her, and her aunts and uncles just couldn't. So, she was gived in adoption, and this gently and kind woman had adopted her along with her husband who in the moment was out of the country. He worked as archaeologist and that's why he traveled a lot.

-"Anzu! I'm home!"- it was about 19 o'clock already, so she assumed Anzu was already in home.

In the Kitchen...

Anzu stirred a little feeling the table under her face and her body in a sit position. She opened her eyes slowly to meet her surroundings. Realizing where she was, she jerked up abruptly and stared at the others who were waking up too.

-"Guys, are you okay?"

-"I never felt better, to be in this world!"-said Joey and they heard footsteps in the living room

-"That must be my mom"-Anzu mumbled and then realized something

Yugi hadn't wake up yet.

Tristan realized it, as well as Joey.

-"Yugi" –Anzu called him to wake him up. Joey shook him gently but Yugi didn't answered, his body was still limp.

-"Why is Yugi not waking up?"-Tristan asked to no one in particular

Joey got desperate and started to shake him more violently.

-"Come on Yugi! Respond!"- he yelled but Yugi still was out cold.

Suddenly, the kitchen's door opened revealing the figure of Anzu's step mother.

-"Oh, hi guys! I didn't know you all were here... umm what's wrong with Yugi?"-she asked staring at Joey who was grasping Yugi by his arms in the air and was staring back at her shocked

-"Hello mom"-Anzu said thinking something to get Yugi out of her mom's sight

-"Umm, ... eh... hi Mss Mazaki!!!"-Joey laughed nervously as well as Tristan who waved 'hi' at Mss Mazaki with his hand. Anzu bursted out the first thought she had

-"Eh... Joey, it seems Yugi is tired. Come, let's go to my room so he can rest a little before he goes home..."-she exclaimed signaling for them to head upstairs with the unconsious Yugi. She took the millennium puzzle on the table and walked behind her friends when Vilma grabbed her by her arm.

-"Darling, is everything ok?"-asked her mother a little worried. Anzu pulled out a forced smile.

-"Of course! Is just that Yugi got tired by that large homework of science...jeje... so Joey and Tristan, along with me are going to finish it"

-"But honey, it's not supposed that today was your free day? To hang out with your friends?"-her mom asked suspiciously

-"Well, yeah but we discovered we had this homework... other friend told us, we have completely forgot about it...jijiji, see ya"-she exclaimed and went upstairs into her room letting her mom jump into her own conclutions.

When she got there, she closed the door locking it and stared at her friends. Joey and Tristan sitting on the bed and Yugi still unconsious laying on her bed.

-"Anzu, we think Yami did it, he kept Yugi trapped there" –Joey said worriedly

-"Didn't you see his face? Why he suddenly changed of expression? I don't get it..."-said Tristan staring at Yugi

Anzu walked to Yugi's side and seated in front of him putting the puzzle in his chest.

-"He said, he was going to teach him not to fear..."-she mumbled and the others just stared again at Yugi's peaceful expression.

Inside the puzzle...

Yugi stirred feeling the hard floor again under his body. He woke up from his daze and stared at his surroundings. He widened his eyes.

-_"I'm still inside the puzzle... alone, where are my friends?!"_-he started to panic looking from one side to another to spot his friends, but he only met doors and stairs and walls all over.

He stood up and was still staring at all places. He was alone in a huge chamber lighted up by candles. Suddenly, Yami appeared out of nowhere in front of him with his hands on his pockets wearing a confident a misterious expression. The light of the candles made him look creepy and scaring. Yugi gasped for his sudden appearance.

-"Yami, why do you scare me like that? Where are my friends? Why am I here yet?"-he asked with innocent round scared puppy eyes taking a step back.

Yami smirked, Yugi took other step back sensing something.

-"Your friends are back in the real world, you are not so lucky..."-he said taking a step towards Yugi, who took another step back

-"What do you mean? Why suddenly you sound so rare?..._and evil?_"

Yami chuckled very loudly.

- "Little Yugi, now we are going to play... a shadow game..."-he stated with his baritone voice very slowly and seriously.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I bet you may be wondering why that suddenly change of heart of Yami? well , you will find out in the next chapter!!!!!Jijiji, don't kill me please! I love leaving the histories in cliff hangers...

review please!! I love you all!!!

Shine Angel


	6. Chapter 6

Hi dear readers!!! I hope you are still around!! giggles Here it comes, another chappie!

Enjoy and thanks for all your awesome reviews!!!!!! I'm forever grateful with you!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Shadow Game

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Speaking"

'_dark voice speaking_'

/"_Yami speaking with Yugi through the mind link_"/

"_Yugi thinking or talking to Yami through the mind link_"

CHAPTER 6:

"What? A shadow game? Y-yo-you mean like those you played with those bad guys?"- Yugi asked his voice shaking. He had started to feel fear like that other time when he first met him. The difference was, this time Yami was not trying to be friendly, and that scared him a lot.

"Well, this 'shadow game' is not properly a shadow game... is more than that. Is a test, I have to put you into..."-he said and was going to explain the rules and what was the test about when Yugi interrupted him

"You have to, or you want to?"-he asked feeling somehow betrayed.

Yami stopped to consider the question. _"I can't let you realized the truth until the test is over…"_

He smirked widely –"I want to..."

Yugi was taken aback by his answer. Truly, he had expected a 'have to' from him... It seems he had got the wrong idea of this 'spirit'.

"I thought you were by my side, that you were friendly... and nice... and good-hearted... was that all an act?"-he asked his scare becoming anger

Yami sensed his suddenly change of tone. He smirked the evilest he could. _"It seems that Yugi is waking up himself… my act is working…"_

Yami cleared his throat and stated.

"I want to test you with a shadow game"-he said ignoring what Yugi had said

"But why?? I thought you were nice with me because you wanted... it was all an act?? A lie...?"-Yugi insisted for some answers and was getting at the verge of tears, a little longer and he wouldn't be able to control them

"_I have to see if you are worthy of the puzzle, but to do that, I have to continue with my act..."_

"Stop your pathetic complains now!! You are so annoying!!"-Yami yelled with a strong voice, hints of anger on it.

Yugi was scared by that and almost tripped by the abrupt steps he took back. Tears started to get out of Yugi's eyes and he started to sob loudly.

Yami tried not to lose his hard expression _"Why this damn kid is so influential on me?!! Hell!"_-he exclaimed inside his mind –_"I have to keep up with the plan no matter what, if I don't want to be in trouble... "_

"I don't care if you cry your eyes out! You will face this shadow game want it or not!"-Yami demanded showing him a dead glare, letting very clear for Yugi he was no joking, then he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly they were inside what seemed like a chamber full of light. Yugi was in the middle of a small square drawn on the floor and Yami was in front of him, outside the square. Yugi took note of five clay dolls hanging from the ceiling. Four were on his side and only one was at Yami's side. What does that meant? He stared at the wicked dolls with a bewildered look and moved lightly his head, still not believing what his eyes showed him. In front of him, someone he had started to trust had just betrayed him and he didn't know why. Now he was much preoccupied of what his true intentions were. Of what he knew, he could be treating with a dangerous being. Yami interrupted his train of thoughts clearing his throat. Yugi made eye contact with him.

"Well, little Yugi, the test is going to begin, so prepare yourself for this"-At the moment he said that, a purple fog surrounded them and inside the square Yugi was standing, appeared nine slates with a big interrogation sign in each one of them.

"What's this?"-suddenly Yugi's eyes went wide when he felt something grab his arms harshly. He tensed up. Slowly, he tilted his head at the side and immediately, he let out a loud yell. Yugi heard Yami's voice again.

"Meet Rajuk, the thousand teeth monster"-the addressed creature emitted a loud roar that made the entire place tremble like acknowledging the name. Yugi was shaking. The monster inclined itself above him with its mouth wide open showing its thousand teeth, worthy of its name, which were dropping saliva at every inch they got closer to Yugi's head.

Yugi couldn't stand any more the stress and let out a huge scream that made his throat ache while tears started to flow freely again out of his eyes. One of Yugi's dolls completely broke up and the next one was starting to shatter.

Yami tried to avoid twitching at Yugi's suddenly loud scream. "Pay attention because I'm not going to repeat it"-he snapped. Yugi looked at him, his violet eyes with a tinge of red caused by so many tears he had let out in so short amount of time. He stared at him with the word 'why' written all over his face expression. Yami felt something remove on the bottom of his stomach when he looked directly at his teary eyes. He frowned, angering at himself "_Why the hell are you becoming so soft?!_"-he growled mentally and continued talking, making believe little Yugi he had ignored him.

"The test has two stages, the first one is this"-he signaled the slates in front of him "This is an imitation of the so called 'memory game', in which you turn over the cards, one at a time, trying to find a matching pair of cards. Inscribed on the underside of these slates are different patterns that can be matched"

Yugi turned to look at the slates in front of him… they were nine…

"Wait a sec… there are nine"-Yugi said almost in a whisper. Yami replied "Heh, indeed. Only the center slate would remain. This is the game: you have to tell me what is inscribed on the center slate but… you are **not** allowed to turn any of the slates over!"

"What!!!" Yugi yelled.

"A clue I will give to you so you can solve it but before that, let me explain what the dolls are for"-he said pointing at them –"they read the level of fear and mental stability, so according to that you will lose the test by the following reasons: one"-he put index finger up –"if the four dolls broke up and/or two"-he lifted his middle finger –"if you can't accomplish the stages. On the other side, you will win if you make my doll break first and/or if you pass all the stages"-he lowered his hand and put them both inside his pockets.

Yugi raised his eyes at his dolls and could see that one had already broke and the next had a little crack which was spreading all over the front of it. _"One already broke… and the next it's starting to break, I can't let it, I can't let it…" _Yugi closed tight his eyes trying to calm himself down, but didn't help much the fact that the monster was gripping him tighter than before. Yugi heard Yami again and opened his eyes. "You have fifteen minutes to give me the answer"- A clock appeared behind Yami "The clue is: 'the slates are mirrors of Rajuk'", then he added "Remember, if you lose this stage, your soul will be food of Rajuk. Game start"

Yugi's heart started to race as the clock started its countdown and that annoying sound of tic-tac got stuck in his eardrums… He shut tight his eyes again… barely breathing by the stress he felt… sweat traveling all over his face… legs trembling…

Yugi was dead-scared

"_Why is he doing this? Why is he doing this to me?!_"-Yugi kept repeating that all over again totally clueless of the answer "_I have to concentrate in the puzzle… but… I'm too scared to do it…!!_"

Yami was unfazed, unmoved, and expressionless with his hands inside his pockets. He lightly moved his eyes towards Yugi's dolls and saw only three remained and one of them was cracking slowly and continually. _"Yugi, you have to pass this test… for your own good. I'm sorry but I had to do it, besides you have to grew strong…"_-he thought now staring at Yugi's form with Rajuk grasping his arms. He could tell miles away that his mind wasn't working on the puzzle in front of him…

A bad sign

The doll cracked a little more, tiny pieces falling in front of Yugi who had his eyes tight closed. Yami felt an urge to help him in some way but immediately he heard that voice he knew too well inside his head. '_You can't and you know it, you can't interfere… this test is the ancient test of the puzzle, created to see if the holder is worthy or not of the item!_'-Yami pressed his teeth _"I know goddammit!"-_he replied harshly focusing his eyes once more in Yugi. Ten minutes were left. Yami felt a crack sound and turned to look above, where the dolls were hanging. His eyes went wide by what he saw. His doll had a crack… he felt his heart accelerate its rhythm…

'_What the hell was that?! Are you becoming soft?!_' he heard the will of the shadow realm complain. Yami frowned and growled lightly at that statement. _"He is just a kid…" _

'_Let me ask you something, how many times have you sponsored this test?'_ A little silence followed and Yami thought-answered _"A lot…"_ then he added quickly _"but this time is different, I'm not facing thugs, criminals, and bad people! I'm facing Yugi…"_ He felt so unlike-him. Yugi definitely had an effect, so strong that it was able to make him argue with his 'dark voice'.

'_That kid definitely had started to change you… In the past you wouldn't even care to who you faced this test, in that time your eyes were a deep red in an uncaring and shine-less way, but now… if you look in a mirror, you will see your eyes with a strange shine in them!_'

"_Shut up please__"_-Yami hissed dangerously but it seemed to ignore him.

'_All this started since you saved that woman, isn't it?! Generally, after the supposedly chosen person took care of the item, you will wait just one day to apply this test…_', "_Shut. Up_" Yami was starting to lose patience with this 'lecture', the thing he knew like the dark voice inside his head, was giving to him, like a father when his child does something wrong or bad. Again, it ignored him.

'… _but the day you were supposed to apply it, what happens?! This woman came in the picture and ruins all!!'_ Yami felt rage boiling while the voice continued_ 'Since that day, you are so thoughfull and absorved in yourself more than normally, and that strange shine in your eyes had started to appear!! Even you had used Execution to save her, you had never…_'

Yami interrupted it, he couln't let it continue messing with his mind any longer "_I said Shut The Fucking Hell UP!!_" Yami closed tight his eyes trying to maintain his mind stability.

'_Ok, pharaoh'_the voice had hints of anger_ 'But I warn you something: if you aren't able to control this little phase you are in… __we__ will make sure you get out of that phase soon and return to what you always had been_'

"Is that a threat?"-Yami hissed venomously, '_Take it how you want it_', then the voice faded. Yami put his hands into fists by what the voice had said. Seven minutes were left. Yugi still absorved in his own world.

"_When my life got out of control?! I don't want to die! Yami lied to me… why? He seemed at first a little scaring, I don't deny that, but then he made me believe he was friendly and nice, and even with my friends!! Why did you do this?! Why stab me in my back?!_"

/_"I didn't stab you in your back"_/ Yugi shot opened his eyes, sobbing, while he stared up to meet Yami's eyes. He saw his eyes closed.

"Yugi"-he said aloud –"Please, concentrate in the puzzle so you can get out of this, only six minutes are left"-Yami almost finished in a whisper, his fists trembling by the force he was pressing them.

He knew he was walking in a dead end if he helped Yugi in any way; he knew it but didn't care. If there was someone capable to fight that dark voice he always had knowm, certain it was him. Though he wasn't sure to fight for something he himself wasn't so sure about it. He felt confused, really confused, at the point that he was going to help Yugi, not caring what it said…

'_What are you doing Yami?! You have to infuse fear so he can't accomplish the test, did you forget that?!_'-the voice appeared but Yami didn't pay it any attention

"Yugi, work on the puzzle, I know you know the answer, you are good at solving puzzles. Took the millennium puzzle as example…"-he said with a peaceful and encouraging voice that made Yugi frown, confused.

"To what are you playing Yami?! Make me going nuts trying to figure out why now you change your heart trying to help me?!! You had let very clear that you don't even care what happens to me!!"-Yugi wiped the tears away from his eyes as he could and stared at Yami directly with determined teary violet eyes. He was tired of crying, his eyes couldn't let more tears come because they had drained.

"Because I care…"-Yami whispered –"_I'm fighting with the dark voice inside me…_"

Yugi saw Yami went silent again, and then he spotted the clock behind him and widened his eyes again. Four minutes were left.

"_Yugi, come on, think… time is running!! What was the clue? Oh yes, mirror of this damn monster… ok, ok, let's see…"_-Yugi finally started to work on the puzzle –"_This game consist in matching pairs, but there is one left… the center one, and there is the thing that the slates are the mirror of the monster… a mirror reflects something, the slates reflect the monster… the slates had the monster in them, but it is in pairs…hmm… what things had this monster in pairs and what had just one? _"

Yami had sneaked up in Yugi's mind and was hearing is processing. "_He really had talent… in no time he will come out with the answer, just needed a push, he always needs a push_"

'_You are digging your own tomb, or better the tomb of your soul…_'-the voice hissed again and Yami flinched and twitched. His doll cracking a little more, Yami stretched his eyes.

Yugi snapped out of his train of thoughts and turned to look at Yami with a smile on his face. Two minutes were left and he already knew the answer, but when he was going to tell it aloud, he realized something rare. Yami was staring at the ground with a 'lost' expression and his doll had a crack…

"What the…"-he said aloud and Yami snapped out of his thoughts. He pulled out a creepy voice but his eyes betrayed him.

"So, what is drawn in the center?"-he asked and Yugi answered without hesitation.

"A mouth; the mouth of the monster"-at the moment he said that, the nine slates turned around revealing what he said was true. In the center was a mouth and the other images were the hands, the nostrils, the eyes and the hands of the monster. The illusion of Rajuk disappeared as well as the clock and the slates.

"Good, you have dispelled the ilusion"-he said and Yugi barked "That was just an illusion?!!", Yami replied "Yeah, but if it would be able to eat you, it would have eat your soul and that, it wouldn't be an illusion…" Yugi went silent, still staring at him and frowned lightly. He sensed something wasn't right and tried to do something. He hoped it worked.

Contact with him through the mind link.

-"_Yami, I know something isn't right here… so tell me what is it all about_"

Yami almost jumped in surprise for what he had just heard. Yugi had been able to talk to him through the mind link. That put the things worse…

Yami had realized by now, that this test was slowly turning against himself… and also the dark voice had other intentions that just to eat the soul of Yugi… it wanted to control Yami's mind…

"_It wants to make me more evil and cold than before so it would have secured souls to eat for the eternity…_"

That is what that threat was about. And the worse was…

He couldn't stop it.

"_What the hell?! Who wants to make you more evil? Is this what all this is about? _"-Yugi send his message through the mind link. Yami kicked himself mentally, he had forgotten Yugi had been able to straightened and make strong their link. How? Hell he didn't know!

/_"Yugi how…?!!"_/

"_Don't start! Tell me the truth now! _"

/_"sigh Yugi, I…"_/

'_Tell him and your poin of view, how you know it, will end here!_'-Yugi heard a scary voice out of this world inside his mind.

"_Who was that?! Yami!!"_-Yugi demanded but he then heard him speak.

"Prepare for the second and final stage of this test Yugi"-Yami said quietly, Yugi could see in his eyes were preoccupation and other mixed feelings he could not quite tell… he heard him snap his fingers.

The floor under Yugi started to shake and crumble. Suddenly, Yugi was with Yami standing in a short space with a cliff surrounding them by every angle. Yami took his millennium puzzle and lifted it in front of Yugi.

"This stage consiste in toss the millennium puzzle by turns. We have to walk two steps in the direction the point signales. Lose the game the one to fall in the cliff and die…"

"What!"-Yugi complained, Yami replied "Your opponent will be…me"-he said and took a step besides him.

"I start" he tossed the puzzle and the point signaled right. "Yugi, walk two steps in that direction" Yugi, sighed and walked the two steps, he already was close to the cliff.

"Your turn"-Yami said and picked the item up and extended it to Yugi.

"I don't want to play this dangerous game with you!"-Yugi screamed and turned his back at him. Yami gripped the puzzle strongly so his knuckles went white.

"_I have started to see you like a friend, a real one. I know there has to be a reason for your actions against me, I just know it… I can see it in your eyes…but wherever it is, I'm not going to give it the pleasure to make me suffer any more and to make you do this against your will… In the short time I have met you, I consider you my friend…"_

That seemed to hit a nerve because Yami dropped abruptly the millennium puzzle and his hands were shaking. He was totally focused on Yugi's back.

His lips pronounced without sound those last words.

"…My friend…"

'_Yami, you are falling in his trap! Didn't I have say to you that a useless thing like friendship and friends doesn't exist! That you shouldn't even give a crap for that!! Are you forgetting your lessons?!!_'-the voice hissed once again.

Yugi turned around to face Yami because he had heard that strange voice again inside his mind. When he looked at him, he saw a dark aurea surrounding him, and Yami was shaking.

"I… know…" Yami mumbled. Yugi caught up what possible had to be happening here.

Yami was being manipulated.

He saw him kneel and grab the puzzle again. "If you pass, then it's my turn again", and with that say, he tossed again the puzzle. It signaled right again.

"Yugi, two steps at the right" Yugi bit his lip and walked in that direction. He was already on the cliff, two steps more and he would fall. He turned to look again, and saw a figure of a kind of monster behind Yami and with his horrible hand, grab him by the shoulder.

Yami's eyes started to lose shine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, in the real world, Anzu, Joey and Tristan were still inside Anzu's room, with Yugi laying in her bed, removing in time to time. A storm had started to develop, and the rain could be seen hitting her bedroom window soundly. Tristan was sitting in a chair, Joey in the floor and Anzu was seated on the bed besides Yugi, her eyes lost in the tiny drops that were falling outside her window. She was so worried about what was happening right in this moment inside the puzzle…

Joey broke up the ice of silence that surrounded the entire place.

"I'm tired of waiting up Kazu knows what! We have to do something"-he stated catching the attention of his two friends

"But what can we do?! We don't know what is happening there…" Tristan, with a sad look said. Anzu was thinking what Yami had said.

"_Joey, Tristan, Yugi and you by joining all your hands, you connected all your bodies like one, and summoned a great amount of energy that Yugi here, directed into the puzzle. You ended here because your minds are connected closely with your energy and because the puzzle is able to react to any amount of energy or magic. By directing your energies inside it, your minds went with it as well… That's the explanation…"_

"Guys, what if we can give Yugi some of our energy so he can pass wherever he is going through?"-she said waiting what her friends would say

"And if we ended there again? I don't want to risk my life again!" Joey said seriously, "You have a point there", Tristan agreed.

"What a chickens…"-Anzu murmured loudly enough for them to hear

"What did you just said Anzu?!"-Tristan and Joey lifted of his seats with a bothered expression.

"I said you are Chickens!! Our Friend is inside that thing facing who knows what! And you are here, sitting like Chickens waiting Kazu knows What!!!"-Anzu screamed at the top of her lungs. They took a step back.

"Ok, relax woman" Tristan said rubbing his ears. Joey spoke slowly.

"Join hands I suppose?" he asked at the time he walked besides Yugi and extended his hand above the puzzle. The others nodded and joined as well.

"This is our little 'magic circle' from now on…" Anzu said, the others agreeing.

"Please, just energy, I don't want to get stuck again"-Tristan pleaded and all of them closed their eyes. Concentrating and giving the best of their energies to Yugi, so he could wake up soon and in some way, help him in wherever his situation was inside there…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the puzzle, things weren't going as Yami had planned from the beginning.

"_What the hell are you doing to me?!"-_he demanded at the 'dark voice'

'_I said I was going to help you pass your little phase that is starting to get your head messed with stupid ideas!_'-it demanded

"_Heck you wouldn't dare!! You have to obey me! I'm the pharaoh!!_"

'_Hell I would…_'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ended there, hopefully the next chapter won't take so long... if you have some ideas and you want me to work them out, please tell me!!! I will be glad to hear them!! please review!!

I love you all!!

Shine Angel


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone! Next chapter! Hope it will get some points straight!

Thanks for all the awesome reviews!!!

Enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow Game

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 7:

A dark aurea surrounded Yami and his eyes were losing shine. Yugi noted it but he wouldn't back off, instead he was more motivated because he knew Yami needed him, like a friend…

"_Yami, fight him, please!_" he said through the mind link without taking his eyes away from him.

Yami heard him clearly. He knew that was what he needed to do but he just couldn't. He couldn't go against what he always had known like his 'father'… yes, that 'dark voice', that monster, was actually his father…

The pressure was very unbereable, even for him who was used to live in extreme situations. His heart quickened his beating and sweat kept traveling along his cheeks getting lost in his neck. He didn't know what to do. In some way he felt like he was losing consciousness, like when he used 'execution' to save Anzu, and he was sure his father was causing it…

/"_Yugi, listen clearly, you have to defeat me in order to get out of here and preserve your life"/ _he said quickly because in any minute now he could lost all his senses

"_What? No! If I defeat you, you could die… I don't want that!!"_Yugi argued through the link. Yugi saw him knelt to grab the puzzle while he listened what he was saying inside his mind.

/"_I would rather prefer… the death than being controlled"/_ he paused a little. Yugi could feel the stress on his usual strong voice. /"_Yugi, I can't fight him… please defeat me…_"/

"Why? Try it; I'm here to help you!" Yugi yelled at him but he received an evil laugh

'Yugi, little scum, let's continue the game' Yugi heard him say that but his voice sounded double. Yami's voice and the one of his father…

"Yami! Don't giv--"Yugi stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Yami's eyes.

Completely shineless, he had taken control over him.

"Shit" Yugi murmured while staring how he tossed the millennium puzzle again towards the floor. It said front.

'Two steps at the front, brat! Now!' Yami's double voice yelled. Yugi was about to take the steps when he remembered something Yami had said to them when they were trapped.

"_By connecting all your bodies in one, you summoned a great amount of energy that you directed into the puzzle…"_

"And if I can help him to fight him by joining him with my life's energy? What would happen?" he raised his eyes to look at Yami determined.

'What are you murmuring?! Take the steps already!' he yelled again. Yugi, without previous advice took two giant steps that made him land in front of him and he grabbed his arms with his hands as strong as he could. Yami almost took a step back surprised at Yugi's suddenly action.

'What the…?'

"You never said how the steps could be taken" Yugi answered and started to work out his plan. He closed his eyes and concentrated his energy into Yami's body while contacting him through the link.

"_Yami, can you hear me?"_

'It's useless! Let me go, you little rat!' he started to struggle to get free but Yugi didn't let go, instead he tightened his grip. After a minute or two, Yugi could feel other energies beside him.

"Huh?" he mumbled and opened his eyes to see his three friends like ghostly golden brilliant figures smile at him and grab Yami as well by all the angles, so they were completely encircling him and connected to each other.

'Who are they? How…?' the dark voice couldn't finish because he felt how they were pushing him out of Yami's body, but he wouldn't give up without a fight…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

In that moment, a fight started between all of them…

Yami's P.O.V

I felt so confused, that I couldn't decide what to do… If obey my father as I always had done it or follow Yugi's words and those strange feeling that had started to make a way in my heart… and by struggling with myself, I couldn't take a decision quickly so, I put my guard down and my father took advantage of it. He slowly took control over me while I was deep in my own thoughts. The next I knew, I was standing in darkness in which only my body was visible. I couldn't move for some bizarre reason, I suppose that was because my father had take control over my body completely, thankfully not over my mind… yet.

So, I still was able to think a little, to think of what to do… I, who was used to think every kind of things, ironically in this situation, I couldn't do it straight… damn! I felt so lost! It was so frustrating for me to realize that they were other things than just death, darkness, loneliness, make others suffer, shadow magic…Those things formed me, transformed my soul into what I'm now, I never knew nothing more than that, always following my father's guidance made me feel it was the right thing to do, the only thing to do… that was my meaning of the life, but now… since I met Yugi, and saved that girl, Anzu, my meaning has become unstable, adding to that the interaction with Yugi's other friends… they unconsciously had opened a hidden door inside my little glass box I always had live. A way out of it

Friendship… I've heard that word, '_It would make you weak_' my father always lectured me, and I believed him, until, I experienced the power of this single word… When Yugi and his friends got trapped here just because of me… just because they were worried, they went in such a trouble… No one had ever preoccupied about me, because I had no one, not even my father…

Now, I feel I'm losing… my father is winning as always… he's starting to work on my mind already, and I know that my thoughts, feelings and all I have on my mind for the last forty eight hours and made me act like I did, will soon be erased and lately, I will be my otherself again, laughing evilly with him without any memories at all…

That technice was called 'oblivion', and I always used it against my enemies… Now he was using it on me…

End P.O.V.

Suddenly in that environment full of darkness, Yami raised a little his cloudy and distant red eyes which showed him a blurry scene. He was losing the sight, but managed to distinguish golden lights approach him.

"_What could that be?" _he didn't have the slightest idea, he just decided to wait for it, anyway he was screwed already so, didn't mind at all whatever that could be. He closed his eyes to avoid the blazing light; his eyes weren't working well after all…

The spark of life in him was slowly disintegrating, so at this point, nothing cared for him anymore. Suddenly, he felt four pair of hands grab him on his arms and shoulders, he flinched, truly he hadn't expected that… That tiny spark inside him seemed to revive and automatically he shivered and inhaled deeply and loudly, like when a baby takes the first breath of the life… Then, he let it out and opened his eyes again. Disbelief covered his expression when he saw who were standing in front of him. Amazingly, that light was Yugi and his friends, all smiling at him while giving their strength and energy for him to continue…

"Yugi… everyone…" he mumbled

"_Yami! Can you hear me?" _Yugi's voice crackled on his head desperately. Yami understood he was just seeing their life's energy, but either way, his heart jumped with a feeling he couldn't name when he saw them… it was joy and gratitude…

/"_Yugi, I can hear you. How have you do it? I mean, it's not the time to ask but still…_"/

"_Let's just say I just remembered something you said_"

/"_Yugi thanks…_"/

"_Hey, don't need to, that's what friends do!_"

/"_Friends_"/

"_Of course! Did you think I was going to do nothing? You have yet some questions to answer young men!_" Yami smiled to himself

"_Really, now I'm your friend, just like Anzu, Tristan and Joey, we are all here to help you_"

/"_I know_"/

These final words of Yugi made it. The pressure on his body and mind started to diminish. Yami, with the help of Yugi and gang, were pushing his father out. In no time he recovered the control and opened his eyes to see just Yugi grabbing him strongly by the arms and with closed eyes. He was about to tell Yugi to open his eyes when his capted a figure slowly forming at his right with the living shadows that surrounded the entire place.

He just kept looking at the slowly forming figure in silence so intently that he failed to notice that Yugi had opened his violet round eyes.

Yugi stared at him and smiled widely to see that his plan had worked, in part thanks to his friends… he had amazing and truthfull friends…

Yami had recovered consciousness and the control but he was now looking intently at something on his right. Yugi followed his line of vision and saw what Yami was so concentrated about.

There was a man, an old one by the looks of it, crossed arms around his chest. He was dressed all in black and he couldn't see well his face, it was covered by the shadows…

'Yami, you have been a bad boy' his voice was like a thunder cutting a tree, no wonder why he was named the 'dark voice'… Yugi felt Yami flinch under his grip. He turned to look at his eyes and saw mixed expressions and that shine again… he was glad to see it again. Yugi released his grip and Yami didn't move, he still was facing Yugi but his head tilted at the right.

"Your manipulation ends here" he stated with the strong and determined voice Yugi had heard from him since he met him.

'Don't be silly! What manipulation?! I'm your father for Ra's sake!' At this statement, Yugi widened his eyes in shock.

"Your father?" he asked in a murmur. Yami answered without looking at him. "Unfortunately…"

'I heard that. I'm so hurt!'

"That won't work on me. You have no feelings to begin with!"

'Oh, and you do?' he counterattacked

Silence followed. Yugi noted Yami hesitate and he stepped in front of him facing the old man figure.

"Of course he has!" Yami looked at him surprised. Since when the papers had changed? Now Yugi was braver than before and was able to stand like that. He liked that, he was becoming strong.

An evil laugh followed after that.

'You think so? It seems you don't know him as much as I do. After all, I'm the reason for him to be standing!' Yugi bit his lip. He was right… he didn't know him a lot; he met him just two days ago…

Yugi felt Yami's hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked up to meet his gaze. His sharp red eyes were once more expressionless. He spoke slowly.

"Yugi, you have opened a new door for me. Thanks for considering me a friend after all you went through the test. You have proven to be worthy of the puzzle…" he was interrupted by the dark voice 'What? The test is no over!'

Yami ignored him. Yugi stared briefly at the old man when he spoke but Yami made him look at him again by putting his other hand on his other shoulder. "You have to go back, you already helped me a lot and I don't want you to get hurt. Besides, your friends must be worried about you and throwing murderous threats against me for keeping you here…" The dark voice growled loudly. Yugi protested.

"But--"

"No 'buts'. You are returning now"

'I won't let him go back! You both will suffer! One for interfere and the other to have betrayed me! Yami, you will suffer more!'

Suddenly a black ball of magic was thrown at Yugi. All happened in a slow motion.

Yugi turned his head and saw that big ball heading at him, he was paralyzed. Yami reactioned quickly without thinking, he pushed Yugi out of the ball way with all his body just in time when the ball hitted him. He didn't scream, just grimaced in pain falling on top of Yugi protecting him with all his body.

"Yami!" Yugi cried worriedly. Yami didn't move immediately. That was a direct hit. Out of his clothes, streams of smoke made his way into the air showing were the impact was made. He raised slowly his head and pushed himself off Yugi with his hands on the floor for support. Yugi tried to help him stand but Yami grabbed his shoulder again and smiled.

"I'm fine aibou" Yugi smiled widely.

Yami had called him 'partner', that meant he considered him a friend too. Happiness filled his heart but the smile died of his face when he saw him grimace again and a stream of blood make his way out of his closed mouth. Yugi didn't know what to say, he was dead worried about him. Yami did know what to say.

"Don't worry. Now 'Return'!" he commanded and before Yugi could protest, a light involved him and disappeared completely only heard a distant voice yell an irritated 'No'!!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

In the outside world, Anzu, Joey and Tristan were still locked up inside Anzu's room. A while ago they had broken the little 'circle of magic' and nothing had happened since that. They started to get worrier than before, fearing that something really bad could have happened to Yugi…

"Guys, did you think that it worked?" Anzu asked out of hope

"I don't know, maybe--" Joey stopped and signaled with his finger at Yugi

All turned to see what was Joey signaling.

Yugi seated himself in the bed abruptly, like if he had some kind of nightmare, indeed that was what he had…

"Yugi!!" all his friends exclaimed and rushed themselves on top of Yugi. Yugi smiled reassuringly at them.

"Hi everyone. I'm forever in debt with you!"-he said while the others took seat positions around him.

"Why is that? What happened?" Anzu asked feeling an urgent need to know. Yugi sighed before starting the tale.

"When you were out of the puzzle, Yami made me remain to apply the 'puzzle test', it was horrible…" Yugi was interrupted by Tristan "That son of--" "Cut it off Taylor" Joey reprimanded him

"No Tristan, don't blame him" Yugi continued "He had no choise. During that test happened a lot of things, among them, I learned that Yami was being controlled by his father" he threw it straight and waited for their reaction

"Controlled?" Joey asked "By his father?" Anzu asked

"Yes, his father is a dark voice in the puzzle, so I think the puzzle has its bad part…"

"So, what happened?" Tristan wanted him to continue

"Yami wanted to help me in the test, but that monster forbidded him of doing it, but Yami ignored him. That's why that thing started to take control over him and he said to me that he couldn't fight him… So, a weird idea stuck in my mind and I decided for it. I made my way to grab him and infuse in him my energy so that evil one could get out, that is when you all enter here…"

Joey was astonished, so Tristan and Anzu.

"You mean, we helped you with our energy, so you feel it? You feel we were trying to help you out here??" Anzu asked stunned

"Yeah! That is why I'm forever in debt with all of you, because with your help, Yami was able to take control over himself again…"

"Wow" Tristan murmured

"But…" Yugi's face went from happy to a sad one

"But?" Joey asked

"The dark voice didn't like what we did, and how Yami was acting against him, so he attacked us"- Yugi said lowering his head. All were silent. "He threw at me a dark ball and I was paralyzed, I wasn't thinking…"

Anzu could foresee what was coming after that and she covered her mouth with her hands in shock and fear

"Yami saved me. He pushed me away of the ball way and took the hit for me…" Yugi's eyes started to water. All were still in silent, not knowing what to say. "The last thing I remember before being overwhelmed by that blazing light is his pained expression and a word he had said to me… aibou"

"Partner" Anzu mumbled

"Yes, he considered me a friend…"

"And what is he going to do? He is hurt!" Anzu asked desperately.

"I suppose he is going to fight him" Tristan murmured

"I just hope he wins…" Yugi said lowering his eyes at the puzzle in front of him

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After Yugi was gone, Yami stood a minute kneeled with his head hanging and his hands supporting him on the floor. He shut closed his eyes tight trying to get rid of the throbbing sensation his head felt. He had received the impact on his back but he felt it on his head…

'You're such an asshole!! How dare you to send him back when I said the test is no over?!' the figure started to take closer steps towards him but stopped when he saw Yami stood up and firmly cross his arms around his chest. He spat at his right some of the blood gathering in his mouth and with the back of his hand removed the stream left on the corner of it.

"What is this?" he said referring to the blood "Something you forgot to mention? How is it I'm bleeding?" he said. Now in his voice was no hesitation or fear. He was now sure of himself, thanks to Yugi, and her friends…

'That's nothing' he said like it was no big deal

"Nothing? That proves you haven't been honest with me! You have been hiding things from me! What else have you been hiding? I demand you to tell me!" he hissed dangerously throwing daggers with his eyes.

'What would you do if I don't want?' he threated him but Yami was expecting that.

"It seems I will have to find the real answers by myself then" he said and raised a hand towards him while the other let it hanging at his side.

'What are you going to--' the dark voice stopped when he saw the third eye on his forehead. 'Pharaoh, you can't! I'm your father!'

Yami just chuckled.

"You are contradicting yourself. If I'm pharaoh, like you said, then… I can" and with that he yelled strongly "'Shadow Prison'" and the figure of his father started disappearing but he could hear the last he said

'You know this will not last forever! When I return you will pay!' and he faded completely letting behind a tiny black cloud slowly disappearing…

Yami relaxed and the third eye faded. He slowly let his hand fall at his side.

"I know. By the time you return, I will have some answers…" he murmured.

The living shadows started to withdraw and he found himself standing in the middle of his chamber, with the stairs and doors all over.

"Sweet home" he sighed and seated himself in the nearby stair.

He stayed in silence by a moment and then decided to talk to his aibou…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Yugi and gang still were at Anzu's house because of the storm that had developed and was not ending by now. So, they took turns to call at their respective houses to advice they were staying there, until the storm ended or in defect, until tomorrow morning. Tristan was the last to call and he was in the phone now.

"Yugi, what did your grandpa said?" asked Joey

"He said it was ok, just to take care" he answered and turned to look at Tristan who was hanging up the phone.

"Well it is done. Now what we are going to do?" said Tristan yawning

Anzu looked at the clock. It read 22:30.

"It's late already… You guys are sleeping in the couch" she stated and went to obtain some blankets and pillows for them

"Rock, paper and scissors?" asked Joey at Tristan and Yugi. They nodded.

That was just the fair way to obtain the couch, the rest were sleeping on the carpet in the floor. Guess who won?

"Yeah! It was very fair!" exclaimed Joey making himself comfortable on the couch.

"Yeah right" mumbled Tristan. Yugi smiled. Anzu returned with the blankets and pillows. She saw Joey making himself comfortable on the couch. She raised an eyebrow.

"Rock, paper and scissors?" They nodded. "He is unbeatable at that…" she murmured giving the things to the guys.

"Or he is just too lucky…" Tristan said and went to make an improvised bed in the floor. Yugi did the same besides him.

"Sleep well" she said and turned to look at Yugi "If anything happens, just call ok?" He nodded. Anzu smiled and went into her bedroom. The tiredness they felt was so great that in minutes they were asleep. Well, Joey and Tristan. Yugi was still awake, staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head.

/_"Aibou, hi"_/ Yugi heard Yami through the link, he smiled widely

"_Yami! You okay?"_

/"_Yeah, thanks to you and your friends I'm okay_"/

"_You mean our friends"_

_/"Yes, that's what I mean"/_

"_And your father? What happened?"_

_/"I send him to the shadow prison by some time, I hope it will last long enough for me to find some answers…"/_

"_Some answers?"_

_/"Yes, that monster lied to me. I need to find who am I and why I ended here"/_

"_I understand you, and we will help you"_

_/"Thanks aibou"/_

"_Want to come out for a while? I bet you want to scape of that labyrinth for a while don't you?_"

Yami stared at his environment. He felt suffocate.

/_"I don't want to bother you"_/

"_You are not going to bother me. I can sleep in my mind room_"

/_"Okay, but just a little while"_/

"_Take your time_"

With that, they switched. The puzzle shined a little and in the next second Yami was laying on the improvised bed besides Tristan.

He stood up taking extremely care to not bother them, and stared at his surroundings. This was a nice house, he wondered if this was Yugi's house or one of his friends. Well, this definitely was not Yugi's house, because he would be slepping on his room and not in the floor…though, he would be more than willing to give his bed so his female friend could sleep well…

He started to walk ramdomly around and spotted the kitchen. He took a seat on the breakfast-bar and leaned in it with his elbows. He wanted something to drink, his throath tasted like metal. He put his hand on his mouth and coughed lightly. He looked at his hand and saw blood in it…

"_The side-effects of my actions… that hit is still affecting me…_" he was going to search something to clean his hand when he felt a presence behind him. He turned around to see who it was.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Anzu had entered in her room and layied on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She wondered how Yami was doing. She tried to close her eyes to obligue her body to sleep but she just couldn't. Her mind kept drifting back at him.

She stood up of her bed once more, and decided to go take some drink; maybe the water could give her false satisfaction to his body and make her sleep, so with that in mind, she headed downstairs for that glass of water.

When she was going to enter in the kitchen, she heard a light cough coming from it.

"_Maybe one of the guys is awake"_

She entered and saw Yugi seated on the breakfast-bar. She approached him and was going to say something when she saw blood in his hand. Then, he turned around and she immediately knew he was not Yugi…

"Yami?"

Sharp red eyes meaned to her that the question was pointless…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I know you want to read the little encounter of those two, so I will update soon!

Please review! Don't kill me for leaving it there... next chapter will be a yami x anzu scene!

It will be a lot talking... maybe, anyway reviewwww!!!

.Thanks for reading.

Shine Angel


	8. Chapter 8

hi!! Next chapter!!

Be patient with me in the updates please!!!!! I love you all!!

Enjoy

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow Game

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 8:

Anzu stayed freezed in her spot. She was in his presence for the third time since she learned about his existence. She was waiting so long for this moment and now she didn't know what to say…

"_Maybe a 'hi' will be good… or 'are you ok'? No! It's obvious he is not okay! Maybe a 'hi, do you remember me?' No! Why am I so nervous?!..."_ in an instant her head was sink in a mess of ideas… after a few seconds her thoughts were interrupted.

"Hi Anzu" he said directly looking at her blue eyes who were desperately searching for somewhere else to look instead of his sharp eyes.

"Hi" she wasn't able to say anything more and stared at the blood still on his hand. He noted it.

"Oh" he remembered what he was going to do before she arrived; he was starting to get a habit of forgetting things when he saw her. That was passing, he thought. "Could you please lend me a towel or something?" he said as politely as he could while signaling with his eyes his bloody hand.

She nodded. "What happened?" she asked while walking around the breakfast-bar to get a dishcloth out of one of the drawers in the kitchen.

He seemed to hesitate, not knowing whether to say a simple fake excuse or just avoid the subject.

"It's a long story" he chose to say while he took the dishcloth Anzu was offering him. Their hands touched a little. Both noted it. His expression didn't change.

A tinge of pink appeared on her cheeks, gladly not too much for him to see. It was a little dark in there afterall.

"Thanks" he cleaned his hand slowly. Then he heard her voice in front of him.

"I have all the night" she said and he looked up once more to see her sitting in the other side of the breakfast-bar, leaning in it with her elbows and with both hands holding her chin. A plead expression on her face and her eyes looking at him directly for the first time since they were there.

He smiled a genuine one.

"Don't you have to go sleep?" he arched an eyebrow playfully

"I have insomnia" she simply replied "So you can make use of that and tell me that 'long story'" she smiled

A loud snore was heard and they unconsciously tilted their heads towards the source of it. They saw Joey removing on the couch and Tristan sprawled on the floor with the blanket like a mess… Anzu and Yami sweatdropped

"Maybe is better if we go take some res--" he was cut off by Anzu who jumped off her seat and went around the breakfast-bar towards him while talking

"No no no! I want to know, you are telling me" she stopped next to him and grabbed his arm with both hands forcing him to seat again.

"Anz--" he was going to contradict her statement when a strong series of coughs made its way out of his mouth. It was so strong that he doubled over himself and almost fell of the seat when Anzu caught him steady on the chair "Yami!" she panicked

She saw a stream of blood in the corner of his mouth that he removed quickly with the back of his hand.

"_Damn you monster…_"

"My chest… hurts" he managed to say while coughing again

"I have some medicine for the pain; maybe it can help you… I'm goin--"

"Anzu" he called for her and she stared at him.

She realized that they ended kneeling on the floor; she was nearly hugging him, nearly because she had a hand on his back and the other on his chest trying to keep him steady.

"Yes?" she said so softly that it was barely audible.

He grabbed her hand, the one on his chest, and narrowed his eyes a little as soon as he felt that strange energy he had felt when he was unconscious after have saved her from the thug… He tightened his grip on her hand letting his body welcome that precious energy which made him feel better, as if it was healing him from the inside… He now understood he was mistaken when he thought Yugi was the one with that healing energy… results it was her…

"Why do you have this effect on me?..." he whispered very softly at the time he leaned forward at her moving his hand along her arms, slowly getting closer to her, searching more that energy and trying to figure out why…

Her heart almost stopped when he asked her that, she wasn't sure why he had asked, what was the meaning of that question?… she felt a chill run down her spine to see him getting closer to her at the same time he travel his hands along her arms. She felt butterflyes inside her stomach and stayed still without saying anything, anyway her voice seemed to have disappeared in that moment.

"Wh--" she tried to say at the same time she tried to think something else… but considering their closeness it was nearly imposible!

"Shhh" he mumbled, his hands had reached her shoulders and were traveling towards her back, he leaned forward and for an instant, Anzu thought he was going to kiss her… she half closed her eyes, part of her waiting for that…

He felt her rigidness and the energy started to diminish, he wondered if her emotions had something to do with it… He decided to get closer to see if he could get an answer to his question, just by touching her he could deduce if what he wondered was true…

He saw Anzu half close her eyes and was in that moment he realized he was way too close for his own comfort… He could feel her agitated breath and to see her lightly parted lips so inviting made his heart rarely beat faster…

He closed his eyes to avoid any kind of temptation and kept leaning forward his head until his cheek touched hers. In that moment, he completely hugged her.

She saw him close his eyes and she thought the impossible was going to happen but then, his face passed hers and their cheeks met. She felt him hug her completely and tightly… she slowly reacted by hugging him back, could be said a little disappointed…

"Anzu… you don't know, do you?" he whispered in her ear

For a minute, she was a little confused but then the question he had asked her early stuck in her mind.

"Eh…" she still was wondering what the meaning of that question was

"I take that like a 'no'"

He felt Anzu's energy had completely healed him, he felt he could breath normally again and the urge of cough had disappeared. Also, the energy was retreating; maybe Anzu was tired or really stressed… So he loosened his embrace on her in order to stand up and help her too (they were still knelt on the floor…) but she tightened her embrace like saying 'not yet', or so he thought she meaned.

Surprised, he stood still and continued talking in her ear.

"You have healing energy. Thanks to you I'm fine now" she was amazed

"I have… healing energy?" she whispered back in his ear, he smiled.

"Yeah! Quite a surprise!"

"Did you say… I healed you?" she asked

"Yes" he simply said

She turned to look at him. They were face to face now, but their arms wrapped still around themselves, neither of them dared to move them. It was strange. He stared at her in detail, she was really pretty, sweet and her smell was like strawberries… to his surprise he started to blush a little, and gladly it was faint….

He realized that he had gotten himself in a tough predicament without knowing. How to stay close to her without having such thougths?

He cleared his throath to break the moment and slowly leaned away from her. He didn't trust in his body at the moment, it could do something compromising… better keep some distance…

"Anzu, you should rest. Today was the day for surprises to me and I bet to you too" he said standing up and helping her as well.

Already standing she didn't let go of his hand.

"You haven't told me that 'long story', please I want to know!" she begged again, putting the best puppy eyes she could. He sighed smiling.

"If that is the only thing that could put you into bed… then ok"

They sat on the chairs and so he told her what happened since he sent Yugi to the outworld; his father lies, his now unanswered questions, and how he was able to deduce she had healing energy. She listened attentively all he said.

"… and so this 'healing energy' theme adds to my list of 'Find the Answers'" he finished

"You knew I had healing energy because…" she didn't understand that part

"I have many abilities; one of them is that, to be able to scan someone's energy. That let me know what kind of energy that person has, but I rarely use it" She nodded to let him know she understood.

"I will help you" she said in her eyes hints of determination, he remembered those words from his aibou.

"Us too" a voice from the couch said. Anzu felt her cheeks flash in red; she couldn't deduce if that was anger boiling or just embarrass.

Yami and Anzu turned to look at the source and saw Joey sat on the couch and Tristan sat on the floor, both looking at them.

Anzu exploded.

"Since WHEN have you been spying?!" she nearly yelled and begged they hadn't seen when they were hugging, Joey and Tristan could do someone's life a hell with the wrong info…

"Relax woman. We just caught the part when you asked him to tell the long story though I didn't understand the part of the healing energy…" Joey put a hand on his chin

"Joey, Yami said Anzu had healing energy by nature. And that she cured him from that attack. What difficult has that?" Tristan complained and then put a hand on his chin "Now, how Anzu did it… it's not clear..." Anzu and Yami sweatdropped…

"Well, anyway, we all are going to help you Yami, you will see!" Joey said cheerfully. Anzu smiled to see his brightness and turned to look at Yami when he spoke.

"Yes, that's what Yugi said and he was pretty sure his friends would do the same…I think he knows all of you really well"

"Welcome to the group pal!" Tristan exclaimed

Yami couldn't quite tell the many emotions that were in his heart in the moment… he never had experienced that and it felt so good. For the first time in his entire life he was happy.

"Thank you"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The next day, they all got up late and headed for their respective houses. Gladly it was festive day, so they didn't have school. The day just passed by with nothing out of the ordinary, just studying like madman for the final exams that were tomorrow. In the entire day they didn't talk to each other, all deep in his/her own world, even Yami hadn't spoke to Yugi…

First day of school in the week came. Final Exams… shit!

Tuesday: 7:00 a.m

Inside the classroom many faces of stress and anguish could be seen among the students. This day was going to be really tough because ALL that was going to be done were exams…

Tomorrow was going to be the same thing, but a little less overwhelming. They saw a total of twelve subjects, six exams today and six tomorrow. The Thursday and Friday were for recovery if in determined subject you went really badly. Tomorrow was going to be less intense because the subjects were less hard. This was the schedule for these two days.

Tuesday: Chemistry, philosophy, math, biology, physics and history.

Wednesday: Language, drawing, music, chemistry lab, physics lab and sport.

It was really tough to retain all that in two days, but the school was very exigent. No wonder why it was one of the firsts schools in the state…

"Hey, Tristan" Joey called besides him "Did you manage to study?"

Tristan looked at him. "Did you?" he asked raising an eyebrow

Joey made a frustrated expression "Are you saying you didn't? Now from whom am I going to copy?!" he exclaimed

The classroom doors opened revealing Anzu followed by Yugi and minutes later the teacher.

"Just in time!" Tristan said and signaled Anzu to seat in front of him. Joey made the same for Yugi

"We saved your seats, the most comfortable seats in the entire classroom!" Joey very proudly said, it sounded like a trader… Yugi frowned.

Anzu took the seat and then turned to face her two male friends behind her. She put a fake smile.

"Thanks! I hope this doesn't mean I HAVE to help you two, does it?" she asked in a sarcastic way

Joey and Tristan put the best puppy eyes ever made. They had been rehearsing it for extreme case like this one…

"Please?" They both said, Anzu sweatdropped

"I'm sorry but I too had trouble studying…" she said remembering yesterday when she was trying to study, her mind kept drifting back at him…

Joey and Tristan turned to look at Yugi. Yugi negated with his head.

"Same here, with all that happened, you know" he signaled the puzzle hidden inside his shirt "I couldn't concentrate well. But I did know a little of every subject… I hope that helps…" he sighed

"Anything is welcomed Yug!" Joey winked. Tristan nodded in approval.

They heard the teacher of chemistry talk. Mr Fujimore

"Ok students, good morning! I hope you are prepared for this exhausting day" he said "As you all know, since now until 11:30 is going to be the first part of the exams. The second part will be since 13:00 until 17:30"

The students let out an exasperated sigh. The teacher continued.

"Each exam will have one hour and fifteen minutes to be answered, after each exam you will have fifteen minutes to rest before the next exam begins, is all clear?" The students nodded.

"Anyway this is not new for all of you; you should be accustomed by now. Well, let's begin"

Mr Fujimore started to deliver his exam. "I put it easy"

"Yeah right" Joey murmured and saw Yugi handing him the exam. He took it and handed the next to his schoolmate behind him. He saw Tristan do the same.

"All of you had your respective exams?" Mr Fuji asked, all nodded again.

"Ok, begin now"

All the classroom was soon submerged in a dead silence, only the sound of pens writing or pencil sharpener could be heard among the sound of the ceiling fans.

All concentrated in their respective exam, except for a blonde guy.

"Psst… Trist…" Joey whispered. Tristan eyed him with a look that said 'what?' Joey let down his arm at the side for Tristan to see and extended his index finger.

"God Joey, don't you even know that?" Tristan mumbled reading the first question. It said 'What is the symbol of calcium: a) Ca b) C c) K d) Ci

Tristan let down his arm and extended his index finger. Joey caught the message.

"_First question is __a_"and he marked it on the sheet.

Anzu was having trouble in some questions, so she first answered the easy ones and let the hard ones to the end. Yugi was another story.

He was really stressed… Of this exam depended if he passed chemistry. He really was bad at this class.

He read the questions but it was like trying to read in some unknown language… He sighed heavily, he was going to lose chemistry for sure, it was the only subject he had problems…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Inside the puzzle, Yami woke up of his sleep. He took a seat on his bed and stood there for a minute. While his mind woke up completely he felt a stress sensation coming from Yugi. He decided to come out of the puzzle and check out the situation that made Yugi be like this…

_/Hi aibou!/_ Yami greeted at the moment he appeared in a ghostly figure sitting besides him on the desk

"_Hi, good morning"_ Yugi turned to look at him and almost immediately he heard a shout of surprise and shock from his friends. Anzu, Tristan and Joey exclaimed at the same time forgetting for an instant they were in exam…

"Yami!!" they shouted with wide eyes

Yugi looked at his friends questioningly at the time Mr Fujimore spoke

"Quiet the little group in the back or I will suspend your exams!" he threatened. They just nodded. The teacher returned to read whatever he was reading on the desk eyeing in time to time from the corner of his eyes at the students.

/"_They can see me, interesting"_/ Yami said casually

"_Can they hear you?"_ Yugi asked

/"_Let me see"_/ Yami stood up and walked towards Joey. He was closer.

Yami saw Joey was looking at him directly in the eye. No doubt he was able to see him. Yami stared at the other two and found they were looking at him directly too.

_/"Can you hear me?"/_ Yami asked staring at Joey again.

Joey didn't answer, just frowned.

Joey saw Yami open and close his mouth repeatedly but none sound come out. Joey shook his head and signaled with his hand his ears. Yami nodded.

They just saw him, couldn't hear him.

/"_Comfirmed aibou, they can't hear me_"/ Yugi nodded.

"_Ok"_ he said and returned his attention at the exam in front of him. A huge frown adorning his face

Yami walked back at Yugi's desk, took a seat on the table and crossed his legs supporting them on the seat Yugi was in. He crossed his arms around his chest. In that position, he was giving the back at the teacher and facing Yugi's friends and some classmates.

/"_Why are you so stressed? What's that?_"/ he asked signaling the sheet in front of Yugi

"_This is an exam. And if I fail, I will reprove chemistry! I can't let that happen, my grandpa is going to be really mad if I fail!!"_ Yugi complained _"I suck at this subject… I'm going to fail for sure…"_ Yugi sighed defeated.

Yami listened quietly, putting a hand on his chin. He glanced at the sheet and saw it was empty, all the question were unanswered… half the time had passed, twelve questions, twelve huge questions…

/_"Is it… really important for you?"_/ he asked tentatively. Yugi looked at him and nodded.

/_"Where are the answers?"_/ he asked again at the time he stood up of the desk and put his hands inside his pockets.

"_What are you going to do?" _asked Yugi staring at his eyes trying to foretell the plan

Yami glanced back at his friends, and saw in all of them frustrated expressions. He saw Anzu look at him, preoccupation showed in her blue eyes. Yami stared then at the teacher, who was pretending to read something but he could tell he was alert at any kind of movements…

/_"I'm going to help you, just don't get too used to it. Now, where are the answers?"_/ he asked again without tearing his eyes from the teacher.

"_The answers are--"_ he was cut off

"Mr Moto are you finished? If you are so distracted that means you finished already, don't you?" the teacher said standing up of his desk and walking towards him.

Yugi went rigid and stammered. "Eh- N-no, Mr Fujimore, I-I'm not done yet" he stared at the teacher who slammed his hand in the desk and examined his exam. Yugi's heart was beating fastly; he didn't want his exam to be nullified.

"You are in blank! Little time is left so get to work or I should save you the annoyance of writing and put a 'cero' right away?!" the teacher threatened infusing fear in him

Yami frowned and cracked his knuckles. Then raised his right hand and extended his index and middle finger forming a kind of sharp point, like if he was holding a dagger with just the two fingers, then aimed at the teacher's throat.

/_"No one threats aibou when I'm around, I don't care who"_/ he hissed and was going to attack him.

"_Yami don't! What are you doing! He is the teacher!"_ Yugi screamed in his mind stopping Yami in mid attack.

Joey, Tristan and Anzu saw Yami was going to attack the teacher. Joey grinned.

"_Go, Yami! I support you!"_ Joey thought _"Yes! Do it!" _thought Tristan

"_Yami can't handle someone threat Yugi, he is so protective of him…"_ Anzu thought sighing dreamily

/_"This guy pisses me off"_/ he argued and started his attack again

"_No! Stop!"_ Yugi argued again

Yami stopped again and let down his hand defeated.

/_"I don't care if he is a teacher or whatever! He is a mere mortal to me"_/ he exclaimed staring with hate at Mr Fujimore

"_Yes, I understand but he is the one who can pass me in chemistry! And if you kill him, then I will reprove because this exam will not enter in the notes!"_ Yugi exclaimed. Yami seemed to think about it.

/"_Then I will not kill him, yet_"/ he concluded

"No, Mr Fujimore. I will do my best" Yugi answered quickly and the teacher snorted. He walked back at his desk, and stared at Yugi hard.

"_Now he is staring at me intensely… I need to copy from someone!"_ he thought. Yami heard him.

/"_Where are the damn answers aibou?_"/ Yami was pissed at this moment; he wanted that teacher grounded…

"_They are at his desk, I suppose…"_ Yugi said and saw Yami walk directly at the teacher's desk

"_Don't do anything to the teacher please!"_ Yugi pleaded

/_"I can't guarantee anything"_/ he replied and stood in front of him, face to face. He wanted to use some shadow magic experiments he was developing on him but Yugi would be mad, so he restrained himself with effort. Instead, he concentrated in searching these damn answers in all the papers on the desk.

The students were so concentrated that didn't notice the papers flying and falling of the desk madly. The teacher was giving the back at the desk so he could not see the mess Yami was doing.

"_Did you find them?"_ Yugi asked, his head was bury in the sheet so the teacher couldn't suspect anything of him

Anzu, Joey and Tristan seemed to get what was Yami doing on the teacher's desk.

"Psst… Yug" Joey whispered leaning slightly at Yugi and hiding behind him so the teacher couldn't see him.

"Hmm" Yugi mumbled

"Is Yami doing what I think?" he whispered almost in Yugi's ear

Yugi just nodded. "Can you pass the answers?" Joey asked hopefully

Yugi negated and whispered "He is watching me intensely… I think I can't pass you the answers"

"Tell Yami to do it, no one can see him" Joey whispered back.

Both heard the teacher clearing his throat and they went immediately in silent.

/_"Aibou, copy as I said"/_ he instructed and Yugi nodded

/_"a,b,c,b,a,d,d,c,b,a,c,d"/_ he said

Yugi copied at the same time Yami talked.

"_Got it. Thank you my friend!!"_ Yugi smiled

/_"No problem aibou, now, when can I kill him?"/_ he asked hopefully raising his hand again. Yugi stopped him.

"_I said No!"_

/_"Damn, ok!"_/ Yami sighed defeated again and turned to walk back with the sheet of the answers in his hand

"_Why are you carrying the sheet? Drop it or they will see that strange…"_

Yami arrived besides Joey who looked back at him and dropped the sheet in his desk smiling. Joey nodded and started to copy like a madman so he could pass the sheet to Tristan and then to Anzu.

/_"I heard when Joey was asking for help"_/ he simply replied

"_You heard? From so far?"_

Yami just shrugged.

Yugi stood up with his exam and handed it to the teacher. This gave the distraction Joey needed to pass the exam at Tristan. It was easy for Tristan to tell Anzu because he was behind her and she covered him with her back so the teacher couldn't see him telling her.

"So Yugi, you manage to answer heh?" he laughed

Yami growled.

"Yes Mr Fujimore, See you!" and Yugi walked rapidly out of the classroom towards the cafeteria before Yami could do something at the teacher. He wasn't sure if he could be able to stop him again, so better is avoid troubles.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Minutes later he met with his friends at the cafeteria. They seated in a nearby table drinking some juice.

"That was awesome! JeJeJe, could you tell Yami do it again for the rest of the day?" asked Joey laughing.

Yami appeared besides Yugi, crossed arms around his chest. He raised a hand and moved his index figer from left to right repeatedly.

"Aww man, come on!"

Yami negated with his head.

"That's cheating he said" Yugi said voicing what Yami was saying so his friends could understand "He won't do it again, that was just one favor"

Anzu punched Joey on the head "Stop it already. Thanks to Yami we already passed the hardest subject, you should be happy"

"Yes, I am happy!" Joey exclaimed

"Well, we should be able to pass the rest of the subjects. Good luck to all" Tristan said at the time the bell rang signaling the next exam will begin.

"Here we go again" Joey sighed

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

And so the day passed slowly, hopefully Yugi and crew were doing fine in all the exams. Yami just decided to amuse himself seeing the efforts Joey and Tristan were doing to copy between them or with other classmates…

Finally the end of the day approached, and the last exam of it. History.

The bell rang, the students approached their seats and the teacher entered. Mr Shadi. They never knew his last name; he was a mysterious guy and a freak some students say.

Yami was distracted talking to Yugi about how Joey almost fall of the seat trying to get an answer from Tristan when suddenly he fell silent narrowing his sharp red eyes. Yugi looked at him strangely.

"_What's wrong?" _Yami didn't respond immediately. Just frowned more

/_"I feel a strange power… I'm not sure of the source"_/ then all of the students heard the teacher spoke

"Well students, let's begin the exam" he had already passed the exams and the students were passing it among themselves.

Yami turned to look at the owner of the voice and his red eyes locked with purple emotionless eyes. He stood there like in trance staring at him and it seemed like the man was staring back at him slightly shocked, though he dissimulated it very good.

"_Yami, what's wrong? Tell me!"_ Yugi exclaimed

/_"I felt… like if… I had see him before…"_/ he reply without tearing his gaze away from him

"_You mean the teacher Shadi?"_ Yugi asked looking at the teacher who was strangely looking at Yami too. Yugi frowned.

/_"Shadi… I don't remember that name…"_/ he mumbled almost like talking to himself

"_Can he see you? Because he is staring at you directly, like if he can!"_ Yugi pointed out

One of the students made Mr Shadi snap out of his trance.

"Can we start now? I want to go to my house soon…" one boy said. Shadi nodded.

"Yes you can begin"

The students started his exam, and Mr Shadi turned to seat at his desk glancing from time to time at Yami.

/_"I'm going to take a closer look; I want to scan his energy. I don't feel comfortable and that is a bad sign"_/ he said to Yugi

"_Ok, I will finish the exam as soon as I can. Any thing, you tell me okay?"_ Yugi asked

/_"Ok, don't worry. I won't take too long"_/ he said and walked towards that strange man with all the intentions of find out who was truly this men…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!!! I love you!!

Shine Angel


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! Next chapter up! Finally...!! jejeje, i hope you are still out there...

Thanks for all the reviewss...

Enjoy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 9:

Shadi's P.O.V:

I was walking to my last classroom in which I had to deliver my history exam. I was so tired, this day had been extremely long and boring for me, and now I was thinking about the qualification of the bunch of exams I had…

"_I need a vacation… a very long one"_

Finally, I arrived to the classroom and entered slowly. Gladly, the students were already set and I just handle them the exam. Then, something caught my eye and my mouth tempted to gape but I restrained it with effort.

I was seeing a ghostly boy stare right back at me. Something immediately clicked on my mind.

"_It can't be…"_ I kept staring and his intense glare made mine lower at the floor. _"Maybe he is…"_ I thought remembering all those books I've read and the duty I carried a long time now. I felt him still stare at me and that made me uncomfortable.

One of the students made me snap out of my thoughts.

"Can we begin Mr Shadi? I want to go home soon" he said and I just nodded.

"Yes, you can begin" then I walked towards the desk and sat down staring by the corner of my eye at him. After a minute or two, I went rigid to see him walk towards me.

"_Shit! Maybe he felt something? Or he realized I had been staring? Or maybe both..."_ I turned my head at the side trying to focus on some papers and ignore him, but I just couldn't. When I raised my eyes at him, I saw his hand extended to touch my head with the well-known-for-me eye of Horus on his forehead.

I gulped. I couldn't let him know who I was just yet, so I stood up rapidly and started walking around the classroom away from him. I noted he just stood there, staring back at me surprised. I just sighed, that was close…

ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Yami was about to touch him with his right hand in order to find out if he really was the source of this power he felt early, when he saw him rapidly stand up and walk around the classroom like checking all the students in their exam. Yami blinked rapidly and with his hand still extended at the front, he turned half of his body to look at his back.

Yami frowned considerably.

"_What happened?"_ he felt his aibou ask

/_"Nothing"_/ he just replied while lowering his hand at his side.

He would keep an eye on him, no, two eyes on him. He had to protect Yugi…

Shadi passed by Yugi and noted the millennium puzzle hanging around his neck; also, he realized the similarity of Yugi with…

He turned to look unconsciously at the ghost-boy who was leaned on the desk with crossed arms, frowning while staring at his actions. He also felt he was staring harder at him now.

Shadi looked back at Yugi and saw he was answering some questions. He reached to grab Yugi's chain like if he was curious, and by the corner of his eye saw the other Yugi uncross his arms and abruptly straighten his body in an alert way. Shadi smiled to himself.

Now, he knew who was his host and the owner of the puzzle, also now he realized why he was staring at him harder than before… just because he was standing next to his host…

"Yugi, right?" Shadi asked and Yugi nodded while raising his head from the sheet to look at his teacher

"Can I ask you where did you get that pendant?" Yugi looked strangely but answered anyway

"Ehh… my grandpa gave it to me"

"Oh! I see" Shadi said and whispered in his ear "Take good care of it" and then continued walking. Yugi just kept looking at his retreating back.

"_He really is strange"_

/_"Don't be so sure"_/ Yami said and saw Shadi smile at him directly

Yami widened a little his eyes realizing that his suspects were true: he really was able to see him, just like his friends could… that just had one possibly meaning…

He had manipulated shadow magic before.

Suddenly, the bell rang!

"Well, hand over your exams please" Shadi commanded. All obeyed and handed him the exams while walking out of the classroom.

"Yugi, how went your exam?" Anzu asked while approaching him with her bag on her shoulders and the exam on her hand. His other friends approached him as well.

"Good, I think" he laughed sheepishly while grabbing his bag too

"Gladly all is over for the day!" Joey exclaimed yawning "Man, I'm hungry, why don't we go to Burger World? I want a hamburguer!" he said

All of them nodded while their stomachs growled together.

"Ok, let's move"

/_"Aibou, I want to switch"_/ Yami requested while disappearing from the classroom

"_Ok"_ Yugi replied

His friends noted Yami had disappeared; they turned to look at Yugi and saw they had switched. Now Yami stood in front of them.

"Guys, go ahead. Yugi will follow you later" Yami said forcing a smile so they wouldn't worry. They just nodded confused and one by one handed the exam at Shadi, then went out of the classroom.

Yami waited until all the students went out and just Shadi remained. Shadi just stared at him and could tell they had switched, just by looking at his sharp red eyes.

Yami reluctantly walked towards him and handed the exam. Shadi grabbed it and froze. He saw that the sheet only had an image of the eye of Horus drawed on the center. Yami smirked.

Shadi watched in horror how the sheet turned into a purple color. He immediately released it. The sheet was going to fall on the ground when Yami caught it in mid-air smirking.

"What's wrong Mr Shadi, don't you want my exam?" Yami said innocently and handed it again. His eyes never let Shadi's.

Shadi was completely clueless of what he was doing, he didn't move to grab it again, just stood there, trying to decipher what was all about.

"This is the exam… grab it…" Yami changed his expression to a serious and commanding one. Shadi hesitated but grabbed the sheet carefully. He saw that indeed this was Yugi's exam.

"Now that I have tested you, I want you to tell me who are you really…" Yami requested and added "… if you value your life, you surely will tell me … now…"

Shadi was taken aback by his last statement and his cold voice. He avoided his gaze and turned on his heel to walk back at his desk.

"I don't know what are you talking about Mr Muto, but I will not let pass you threaten a teacher like that. This will head to the direction" he said as superior as his voice could put. He saw him cross his arms around his chest with his bag on his shoulder, smirking evilly.

"You know, that is not a smart thing to do" he replied and took a step towards him.

Shadi gathered his things on his desk and grabbed them.

"Mr Muto, the exam is over, you can go now" he said ignoring what he had said and was going to exit the classroom when Yami stepped between him and the door. Shadi maintained his position.

"Let's put it in this way" Yami said pausing a little "You tell me, or I force you. Which one is of your liking?" he said and waited for an answer

Shadi continued to fool him "Mr Muto, step aside. I don't know what you are talking about"

"_Yami, what are you doing?"_

_/"Just watch"/_

"Oh, you don't know…" he said sounding confused and added "You know, I feel like playing a game right now… a shadow game" he said and eyed his reaction.

Shadi took a slight step back. Yami smirked.

"Let's begin---" he was interrupted by him

"Don't do it" Shadi said and Yami arched an eyebrow

"Now I want to" he replied staring hard at him

"I will tell you" he said, but Yami felt the urge to play a shadow game, he felt it strongly, like a need…

"I change my mind, now I want to play a shadow game with you" he said evilly, his eyes boiling red.

Shadi thought it would be better if he had told him since the beginning, now… his urge for the game had increased…how to stop him?

"Look, calm dow, I said I will tell you" he tried again

"And I said I don't want to hear you! WE are playing it NOW!" he yelled with rage and the third eye appeared on his forehead. Shadi took several steps backwards… shit…

"_Stop it! You are out of control!! Listen to me, stop now!!"_ Yugi yelled in his mind and Yami replied with the same intensity he had yelled at Shadi

/_"Stay out of this aibou, he is now my opponent, and I want to play with him!"_/

"_You realize what are you saying? Shadow games are dangerous! You said you wouldn't use it again! Did you forget??"_ Yugi yelled again

Yami stopped arguing. He did remember, but the need was stronger…

/_"I need. To Play"_/ he said and then he heard Shadi speak

"Pharaoh, control yourself! I said I would tell you! Don't waste energy on me!!" he blurted out without thinking. Yami stretched his eyes at what he had just said. Yugi heard him too.

"_Pharaoh?"_ Yugi asked

"Only one person called me that…" he mumbled more to himself "and… I didn't truly believe it…" he raised his eyes to meet Shadi's

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, the urge for the game suddenly vanishing

Shadi walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I just can tell you now that I'm not your enemy" Shadi said in a soft tone that made Yami's eyes lower at the floor somehow… he felt like if he had known him before…

"Pharaoh" Yami unconsciously raised his eyes again "Trust in me, I will help you to gain your memories" now Yami was taken aback

"M-my memories?" he tentatively asked

"Yes, but not now" and with that he released his shoulder and passed by him. Yami didn't move to stop him. He was a little shocked.

"We will see us soon" he said and walked away

"_What was all that?"_ Yugi asked confused

/_"I ask the same"_/ Yami replied absorbed and switched with Yugi in an instant

"_Hey Yami, were you a Pharaoh?"_ Yugi asked while walking out of the classroom to meet with his friends, he wanted to know if Yami really was a pharaoh.

/_"I don't know, I don't remember. The dark voice always addressed me as Pharaoh, but I don't think he really meaned it"_/

"_And, what was the thing with my exam? What did you do? I didn't get that"_ Yugi said and heard him laugh.

/_"That was a little test. I used an illusion to make him see the eye in the sheet. I used it to know if he had manipulated shadow magic before, the 'eye see all' spell… If the sheet turned purple, is because he had used magic before, and if the sheet remained with the eye, is because he hadn't…"_/

"_And the sheet turned purple…"_

/_"Indeed"_/

"_Who would have thought of Mr Shadi to be a magic freak?!"_

_/"Well, don't talk too much about it; you have a spirit to host after all don't you?"/_

ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff _  
_

Yugi arrived at the school's front doors to meet his friends. They were waiting for him.

"Yugi, why did you take so long?" Joey asked while walking. The rest followed

"I was in the bathroom" Yugi lied

"Ok, now let's go! I'm really hungry!" Tristan said and with Joey they raced towards the burger building

Anzu walked besides Yugi laughing at Tristan and Joey who almost collided with a light post.

"These two will never change" Yugi said laughing as well

Finally, they arrived at Burger World. It was not full; just three or four people were there. They went to a table and seated when immediately a waitress approached to take their order.

"Hello, welcome! What would you want to order?" she asked holding out a notepad with a pen to take the orders. Joey took the word.

"I want one extra big hamburguer with double cheese and bacon, with French fries, and a big bottle of soda… and for dessert I want a vainilla sundae with---" he was cut off by Anzu

"That is all for him miss jeje" she laughed nervously and shot him a death glare. Joey caught the message and went quiet. "I want a normal hamburguer of chicken with french fries and a soda" she stared at Yugi and Tristan

"The same as her" Yugi said smiling. Tristan took the word.

"And I want a two-floor hamburguer with chicken a double cheese, with French fries and lemonade soda, and for dessert I want a vainilla sundae and---" he was cut off by Anzu

"That is all miss" she said and shot at him a death glare too. Tristan imitated Joey and went quiet.

The waitress nodded and retreated.

"Guys, behave your stomach, geez!" she said moving her head from one side to another

"Anzu, you are a woman! You will never understand these feelings!" Joey complained, Tristan nodded in total agreement

"And then, why Yugi is not like you two?" she asked crossing her arms

Yugi shyly blushed embarrassed.

"He is just shy" Tristan said and Anzu replied "You should be shy then" she smiled at Yugi softly. He blushed furiously!

/_"I think someone has a crush…"_/ Yami said casually smirking

"_Yami! That is not right!"_ Yugi complained blushing more

/_"Oh... You heard what I said?"_/ He smirked more enjoying how his aibou blushed

"_Dumbass"_ Yugi replied calming himself down

Yami arched an eyebrow /_"You called me a dumbass… that is new"_/

"_Because you are messing with me!"_ Yugi said sounding hurt

/_"Sorry"_/ he stated

"_Ok"_ Yugi said and then he heard him again

/_"Yugi has a crush…!hehe"_/ he said again mocking him

Yugi decided to counterattack.

"_No, you are wrong. You are the one who has a crush!"_ he said smirking

/_"No, I don't"_/ Yami said unfazed and added /_"From who could I possible had a crush??"_/ he asked and Yugi smiled widely

"_You like Anzu don't you?"_ he asked changing suddenly of tone.

Yami was taken aback by the seriousness in his tone. He couldn't avoid stammering.

/_"I-I don't. Why do you think something like that?"_/ He asked wondering frow where Yugi got that idea

"_You two seemed really comfortable hugging that night, don't you?"_ Yugi could tell he hit the spot where he wanted and couldn't avoid but smirk widely. Yami took a long time to answer.

/_"Where you spying?! You said you would be sleeping!"_/ He blurted out not really aware of how it sounded… it sounded compromising…

"_Oh, so you admit it then?"_ Yugi mocked, now he was the one enjoying him…

Yami realized then how it sounded. He kicked himself mentally /_"I wasn't hugging her"_/ he stated coldly. Yugi didn't even flinched by his cold tone; he was accustomed to it by now.

"_Yeah right"_

_/"It's true! I was scanning her energy and I discovered she had healing energy. She healed me from that attack"/_ he said in a tone that clearly said to Yugi he was trying to convince him.

"_Ok, I believe you, but still…. You were hugging her!! Yami has a crush!_" he mocked again

/_"Stop it aibou, you are starting to annoy me and I remind you of my shadow powers…"_/ he said in a threating way

"_You wouldn't dare"_ Yugi said mocking him

/_"You want to proof?"_/ Yami said dangerously, Yugi gulped

"_Ok… you don't have a crush…happy?"_

_/"Sort of"/_ Yami replied happily by had won the argument

"_But, she has a crush on you"_ Yugi said in a serious way again. Yami was bewildered again

/_"Don't be silly aibou, she has not a--"_/ he was cut off by Yugi

"_She is always asking about you, and when you were in ghost-form, I noted how she looked at you, with loving and caring eyes all the time…"_ Yugi said honestly, Yami listened to him and replied quickly.

/_"She is a woman, they show more their emotions that men, she is like that with all of you! That doesn't mean she--"_/ he was again cut off by Yugi

"_It's not the same, with you is different… I passed all my life analyzing people's actions, movements and expressions and I can tell which emotions are showing in people's eyes and which not… I have experience"_ Yugi said remembering when he didn't have friends, his hobby was to watch other peoples's actions and expressions… "_She looks at you differently… and I know you are going to argue with me about it but, you too look at her differently…_" he said and as expected, Yami argued that last point

/_"I'm not agreeing with you. I look at all of you the same"_/ he said and Yugi shrugged

"_In denial, like all the crushes at the beggining" _Yugi said casually to himself

Yami didn't answer. That was a lost fight.

ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Their order arrived just in time when Yugi snapped out of talking with Yami.

"Here you go, enjoy!" the waitress said.

"Hoorray! To eat!" with that said by Joey all started to eat. They devoured all in an instant, well, Joey and Tristan.

Yugi was eating slowly as well as Anzu.

Suddenly they heard a broken window and turned their heads to the source of the noice.

They saw a man laying on the floor with glass scattered around his body. He seemed unconscious.

"Oh my god!" Anzu exclaimed and stood from the table and ran towards the man to see if he was alright.

The few people that were there, were in commotion. Joey, Tristan and Yugi were going to run towards Anzu to help her with the unconscious man when they saw a big man step inside through the broken window and approach rapidly at Anzu and grab her by her hair hastily. She grimaced.

"Anzu!" her friends screamed and the strange man, probably a thief spoke loudly

"Nobody move! Someone move and this woman dies!" he threatened raising a big gun towards her forehead. Anzu felt tears run down her eyes.

"Shit" Joey murmured restraining himself. That man had a gun…

"Anzu" Yugi was panicking as well, that man was a dangerous man

The thief's stomach growled and he smirked.

"I think I'm going to eat here, for free" he said and dragged Anzu along with him at the back of the restaurant. All people just looked at him without anything to do to help her.

The man seated himself and Anzu in the corner and called loudly for food while tapping his gun on the table.

"I want a big hamburguer with all you got!! Now!! Or I will kill her!" he said and aimed his gun at her, she gulped. "Oh, and bring me some cigarette too with a bottle of vodka!" he yelled "You! Yes, You little wimp over there, bring me the stuff now!" he commanded signaling at Yugi

Yugi froze. And the waitress handed him the tray with the stuffs shakily. Yugi had no choice but to follow his order.

Anzu saw him approach and stood up and yelled.

"Yugi! Don't come any closer! It's dangerous!!"

The man slapped her really hard by her suddenly and stupid action.

"Shut up woman or do you want to die!" he asked grabbing her face with his hand roughly, she grimaced.

Yugi switched with Yami in an instant.

Now, Yami stood holding the tray and walked towards them. He put it on the table and seated himself in front of them.

Anzu noticed this was Yami. She stared at him with fear showing in her blue eyes. He looked at her briefly and then turned his attention at the man.

"Hey, why don't you just leave?" Yami asked, strong and cold tone in his voice.

The man looked stunned. This was the little punk of early?

Joey and Tristan saw Yugi had switched. And just could pray that he knew what he was doing… for Anzu's sake…

"Who asked you to seat?" he asked ignoring his question. Yami just shrugged.

"I felt like it" he said and repeated "Why don't you just leave? Someone could get hurt…" he said venomously tapping his fingers on the table.

Anzu gulped again, the tense situation was unbelievable…

"I have hungry" the man said and hugged Anzu "Not just food-hungry…" he said and caressed her neck with his left hand while in the other hand he grabbed the gun aiming at Yami at the moment..

Anzu felt disgusted but couldn't move out of fear… she just grimaced again showing that she didn't liked the touch. Yami grinded his teeth and do a great effort to control himself…

"I suggest you to eat your hamburguer and leave inmediately" he said smirking while looking at the hamburguer. The man noted it and stared at it suspiciously.

"You did something at the food" he stated, Yami arched an eyebrow "No, I didn't do anything"

"Better, I'm just going to smoke and have fun with this fine woman!" he said grabbing her face roughly and then looked back at Yami

"Want to join with me? But I'm going first!" he said and without previous advice he slammed his lips against hers. Anzu wanted to rather die than to be kissed by that disgusting man! More tears spilled out of her closed eyes.

When he broke the kiss, he stared again at Yami and saw something strange. He was intensely staring at him, frowning, with a strange eye on his forehead. Anzu looked as well and saw his eyes boiling dark red; she could tell he was really pissed off… _"Yami…"_

"Touch her again…" he said slowly, so if he was retarded he could understand word by word "and die in a painful way…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wait for the next chapter!! Leave a review!! Thank you!!

Shine Angel


	10. Chapter 10

Hi dear readers! this chapter finally up,... my head wants to blow with all the assingments I have... but well, I do my best to bring new chapters without taking too long...

Enjoy!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow Games

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 10:

Joey and Tristan looked at each other when they heard Yami throw that threat at the thief.

"I think this is going to get out of control…, Joey what do we do?" Tristan elbowed Joey for an answer. He shook his head.

"I don't want to interfere when Yami is threatening like that… Don't you see that this situation is very dangerous? Yami is the only one that can get us out of this…" he said and Tristan nodded.

"Let's just wait and watch" Joey said and both turned again to see and hear what was happening on the table.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami was staring hard at him by what he had done, the eye on his forehead had slowly faded, and the man just caressed her face with his fingers while smirking. "Don't make me laugh with that pathetic threat of yours! Before you try to do something, I will pull the trigger and all will be over!! JaJaJaJa!" he laughed maniacally.

Yami smirked, they were now inside the shadow realm, and it doesn't seem like it because nothing had changed, but they were in and just Yami knew it… A game formed in his mind; this was the perfect moment to ease his need of play… besides he needed to unload this hatred and bad emotios that he suddenly started to feel towards that man by his actions…

"I bet I can defeat you in a game with just stand here silently" Yami said and crossed his legs under the table while his hands remained folded on his chest.

The criminal arched an eyebrow laughing "JaJaJa, who do you think you are punk? You know to whom are you talking?" Yami replied

"You are my opponent in the shadow game we are going to play" in the instant Yami said 'shadow game' the room suddenly darkened, like if the day had turned to night in seconds. The man stared to all the sides and found that all was dark. He just could see the table he was seated on, could see the girl next to him and the punk in front, smirking evilly…

"What the hell is this?! What are you doing?" he asked a little scared by the suddenly darkness that engulfed the entire place.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell is that?" asked Joey signaling the black sphere that suddenly involved the spot in front of them where Yami, Anzu and that man were seated.

"I don't know… I'm sure its Yami's doing. Come on, let's get this people out of here" Tristan said and stood from his kneeling position as well as Joey

"Everybody! Please get out of here! Now!" They yelled and the people just nodded with fear and ran desperately towards the exit, neither of them noted the black sphere that suddenly appeared… Joey and Tristan thought that the people were more scared and worry for their lives to noted it, they just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you scared?" Yami asked faking concern

The man stared at him with a fear expression. He didn't like any of this…

"Who the hell are you??!" the man yelled aiming him with the gun and his hand shaking a little.

"You should have thought about that before messing with me…" he said and turned to look at Anzu and realized something…

"_Shit, I put her too inside the shadow realm… what do I do?"_ he thought cursing by this huge mistake.

Anzu stared at Yami when he looked at her. She could see for an instant a worry expression on his eyes. Yami turned his attention to the man again and stated.

"Let her go, this issue is between you and me only" Yami still had a chance to get her out of here, if the man released her… Hashin smirked and hugged her, bringing her body closer to his. Anzu turned her face away from him… she still was disgusted by that horrible man who had robbed her first kiss! First kiss!! Hell!

"I don't think so, she is my only way to scape since I just have lost sight of the other people here…" he said still trying to distinguish any form from that dense darkness…

Yami growled and looked at Anzu again. _"I don't have choice…"_ he told her with the eyes. She caught his message and lowered her eyes nodding.

He spoke "I will explain the rules just once… We choose a position, and we stay like that all the time necessary. The first to move, or to say something or to close the eyes more than 3 seconds will lose. Only is allowed the eye-movement, to breathe and swallow, nothing more" he said and stared to Anzu "Don't move by anything, and… don't scream" Anzu gulped and just nodded with fear in her eyes.

Yami was worried about her, there was a high possibily of her not bearing the game… but he had no choice, she had to be strong. He just hoped she could make it…

"What? That's all? You are a lunatic!" the man yelled and took the cigarette. Then, took the lighter and lighted it letting out a mouthful of smoke. He put the lighter on the table next to the glass of vodka he was drinking.

"But I will play just to show you who's the boss on one condition; if I win I will shoot you and have fun with this girl!" he said shaking her. She just grimaced.

Yami smirked "Ok, but if I win you will face a punishment… Just remember, you can't move, not even the cigarette on your mouth can move" he said and stated "Game start"

Silence fell between all of them. Yami was still with crossed legs and arms, staring mostly at Anzu, and at the man. Anzu was seated normally, with her hands on her lap, and the man was still holding the gun with a hand and the other was around her neck. The cigarette on his mouth letting the smoke slowly made his way into thin air.

"_Ok… here we go, Anzu control yourself please…"_ he thought when he started to feel a tickling sensation on his legs. Yami just moved his eyes to look down at his legs…

"_Stage one_" Hundreds of bugs like little ants started to walk through all his body. Yami stared at Anzu who was moving her eyes frantically to all sides when she felt and saw all the bugs walking along her arms and breast. The man was startled by the animals in his body too, he didn't expect that…

Hashin stared at Yami and noted his expression impassive and his red eyes sternly staring back at him, while the little animals walked along his cheeks, nose and neck…

"_What is this man?! Is he a sorcerer? A demonic being?_" Hashin thought. The hand which he was holding the gun was started to get tired, but he was scared to move it… by the rules this strange man had put…

Yami could tell that the man was sweating, he smirked by that. Then, he stared at Anzu and she seemed fine, standing still in her seat.

They stood like that by several minutes, it seemed like an hour. They didn't know how much time they had being bearing up these bugs but it seemed long… Yami did know that in the shadow realm time was slow, in the real world just five minutes had passed…

"_Stage two_" Yami thought and all kind of snakes started to make their way around his body. He felt them hissing while climbing towards his neck and face.

He checked the two in front of him. Hashin was still without any movement, but his face showed that he really wanted to be elsewhere but there… he looked green, it seemed he didn't like snakes… Yami turned to Anzu and… she looked about to scream…

"_Anzu, don't scream please or… or you will lose…_" he stared at her eyes directly and intensely, and she looked back, with tears threatening to fall from her eyes… He cursed to himself; the snake had wrapped her neck and was climbing her face by her right cheek while the others traveled her arms and legs…

"_Yami! I can't believe you let Anzu be in this game! You are such an--"_ Yugi was cut off by him

/_Yugi, I couldn't avoid it… We are inside the shadow realm if you hadn't noticed, and the games played here, apply to all people inside… you understand?_/ Yami said through the link without taking his eyes from her.

"_No I don't! You have played other games not inside the shadow realm and don't tell me that it's a lie! Why this is different? Tell me!"_ Yugi complained. Yami lowered his eyes and didn't answered.

The truth was that he couldn't tell Yugi why, because he himself didn't know. He had called the shadow realm with the eye of horus just by impulse, not because he was thinking or something, just by pure impulse… it was an action generated by Hashin's action on Anzu… he couldn't control it…

Yugi didn't receive an answer and sighed.

"_Maybe this is one more in the list 'unanswered questions' of mine… Anzu, please be save, and better keep her safe Yami!!"_ he said the last through the mind link. Yami caught it extra-loud in his mind. He almost grimaced but controlled it.

"_You don't have to tell me that… I know"_ he thought to himself and was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of the bottle of vodka falling on the table by the movement of the snakes that were all over it. The liquid spreaded towards Hashin soaking wet all his pants. The bottle was considerably fat so, the liquid just get pouring out of it, soaking him more and more.

Hashin cursed underbreath… now he smelled to alcohol and was soaking wet all over. Yami just smirked by that, he thought that this game was near its end.

More minutes passed with the snakes and the little insects. This game was of strength, of courage to determine the one that was able to bear the fear by death pressure… because you thought if one of these animals bite you, it would be the end and that was the essence of the game, to be afraid of losing the life.

"_Stage three"_ Cockroachs and big insects started to walk through all of them. The snakes were hissing at them and some aiming to eat them.

Anzu was making a great effort to not faint… she hated any kind of those animals, she had phobia to them… and they were just walking by all her body, she couldn't stand it… her heart was beating faster and she felt her mind disconnecting… her vision was blur by the tears that hadn't escaped but nevertheless they were there… She was really stressed, and she couldn't hold it any longer…

Hashin was really stressed too, these bugs still walking, adding to that the snakes eating the new big bugs that appeared… it was a gruesome scene that he wouldn't bear anymore… Hell he was going to end this nightmare now.

Yami noted that Anzu couldn't hold any longer, he needed to end the game now, but how?... He stared at Hashin and saw something interesting…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Police officers arrived to the restaurant and talked with the people outside. Joey and Tristan were in the entrance, peeking in time to time towards where the purple bubble was.

"They are taking too long" Joey said impatiently. Tristan arched an eyebrow.

"Just seven minutes had passed…"

"I know but, I just want that it ends now…" Joey said turning to look again at the bubble. Tristan elbowed Joey insistently.

"What?" he snapped and saw what was Tristan signaling.

Two police officers were walking towards them…

"Uh-oh, we can't let they see that" Joey said referring at the bubble.

"Think fast goddammit!" Tristan yelled desperately "You think too! I have to always do all!" Joey replied.

"Gentlemans" both jerked their heads towards the source of the voices. In front of them stood the two male police officers, they just smiled nervously.

"Can we help you?" Joey and Tristan said at the same time

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cigarette…

It was almost burning his mouth. Hashin didn't note it and stood up.

"I'm sick of this bullshit!! I will end this now!!" he said and charged his gun towards Yami.

Like he stood up so abruptly, the snakes reacted and bite him, obviously Hashin grimaced a little by it… This meaned, he had lost and the animals started to retreat, the game was over.

Anzu really couldn't hold anymore and she fainted… just in time when all the animals started to retreat from their sight.

Yami wanted to check Anzu but he had a gun aiming at him. He put that evil smirk of his.

"Are you sure about that?" he said and the eye of Horus appeared again on his forehead.

Hashin opened wide his eyes and mouth with fear, by the intensely glow of the eye he had seen early… the difference was that this time, it glowed more…

Yami smirked. And stared how the cigarette made his way in slow motion towards the table… with the liquid still pouring from the bottle of vodka…

"_Punishment"_ Yami thought.

When Hashin noted he accidentally let his cigarette fall, he looked down just in time to see the liquid spreading the fire of the cigarette all over… He screamed when the fire caught his wet pants and kept spreading…

"70 of Alcohol, unfortunately for you" Yami casually said and rapidly grabbed Anzu to lead her away from the dangerous fire.

The bubble had disappeared; they were no longer inside the shadow realm. Yami carried Anzu away from a burning Hashin when he heard the man scream with pain.

"Curse you! Fuck!" and he pulled the trigger.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey and Tristan were making a great effort to entertain the police officers when they suddenly heard a gunshot. The four of them looked to each other for an instant and in seconds, stormed off towards the source of the noise.

"Yami! Anzu!" They yelled while running.

When they arrived, they saw a burning man rolling on the floor yelling in pain.

"Quickly! Call an ambulance!" one of the police officers ordered. His partner went outside to call the paramedics. The one that remained spotted a fire extinguisher in a corner. He went quickly and grabbed it to extinguish the flames on the man that were literally eating him alive.

Joey grimaced a little in pain by seeing the scene of the man, but his attention was on searching his friends.

"Joey!" Tristan called him and he turned to where he was knelt.

He saw Yami on top of Anzu, rising slowly to straighten his body in a kneel position, and Anzu was laying on the floor unconscious.

"Anzu! Yami, what happened to her?" he asked checking her a little.

Yami didn't answer immediately; he was occupied searching if she was hurt by the gunshot or by those animals in the game… He concluded that she was fine, just a little stressed…

"She is fine, it was a mistake a commited" he said and the three of them turned to look at Hashin who had completely be extinguish from the flames and had several burn marks, and his face…

Tristan and Joey turned their heads to other side… Joey wondered about the limits of Yami's power, he wondered if they had limits…

Yami just looked impassive at Hashin, he didn't feel anything, not sorrow, or pain or not even disgust by the gruesomeness… He wondered why he was so cold about it, why he wasn't like Joey or Tristan or any normal person…

"_It's because I'm not a normal person…"_ he was snapped out of his thoughts by a hand on his arm. He looked down to see Anzu awake with little tears still streaming down her cheeks.

He couldn't avoid to slightly remove her tears with his thumb "It's alright, it's over" he said.

She felt a knot on her throat and just let more tears out of her eyes, and cried, silently sobbing. It pained him to see her crying.

"_Why this girl..."_ he felt she controlled him, or had some kind of power over him, because she made him feel and act different, he couldn't name how, but just different…

"Young men, what happened to this wanted criminal? Can any of you explain?" the police officer asked.

The paramedics arrived and took the burn body of Hashin, that was still with live and took him away towards the hospital… he was mumbling nonsenses…

Joey and Tristan, to cover Yami's back, stood up and walked with the police officer a few meter away to explain what 'happened' there.

Anzu took a seat position and was wiping away some tears that remained on her eyes, she was still sobbing.

Yami had to say it.

"Forgive me" she raised her eyes to meet his but he avoided her gaze. She remained in silence, because of the knot she still had in her throath…

He continued.

"I wasn't really thinking when I called the shadow realm, I--" he was quieted when he stared at her and saw her smile.

She spoke. "I really was scared to death; I thought I was going to--"

"Don't even think about it" he interrupted her abruptly. She just kept smiling. "But, I knew you wouln't let that happen"

He didn't know how to feel in the moment, he wanted to switch desperately, he still couldn't figure out what was this sensation when she talked in that tone and smiled in that way at him…

"I really am sorry Anzu" he kept repeating it. Anzu had calmed by now.

"Are you really sorry?" she asked narrowing her eyes in a teasing way.

He stared strangely at her, but just nodded.

"Then, you will have to do something for me" she said smiling really widely.

He frowned slightly… maybe the time to switch was this precisely…

"Don't be sorry, its fine. We are fine. Hey, where is that man?" she asked suddenly remembering him, it's not like she was worried, just curious.

Yami just avoided the question a little. "He will never hurt you, don't worry about it" he said and stood up, helping her to do the same.

They saw his friends walking back at him with a grin in their faces. Yami switched with Yugi silently.

Before they could ask what did they said, Joey talked "We invented that the man was a wacko and that he stupidity burned himself with a cigarette and a bottle of vodka"

Yugi sweat dropped. "Actually, that was what happened" he said

Anzu immediately realized they had switched. She didn't have the time to ask him about what he did to the man… "_Wait! Had Joey just said that the man burned himself with a cigarette and a bottle of vodka? And Yugi had confirmed it?_"

"Really? What a terrible destiny…" Tristan said and Joey nodded.

"Guys, wait! Is that really true? I mean, did Yami do this?" she asked disbelieving

The three guys looked at each other, almost talking with the eyes.

"Yugi! He did it?" she asked almost yelling and Yugi flinched

"_Yami talk to her, I mean you are the one who did it, you should explain her_" Yugi said through the mind link and was going to switch when Yami didn't let him.

/"_I can't explain things I don't understand_"/ he replied

"_What the hell does that mean?_" Yugi asked really confused by his behavior.

/_"I don't know why lately I am playing physical games… I don't know, but it's just that I feel the need to kill them"_/

"_Physical games?_"

/_"Yes, I mostly play mind games, but lately I'm starting to play physical games where things like what happened to that man or worses are the punishments…"_/

"_Why that huge change?"_

_/"Yugi, I think Anzu is doing it…"/_

"_Anzu?"_

_/"Yes, it's strange, when she is the one in danger, I can't avoid or ignore the need to play a physical game"/_

Yugi suddenly realized what could possibly be happening here, but he just chose to not tell him, because he, as always, wouldn't believe him.

"_Well, that's strange. We will think about it later, you just give her some excuse"_ Yugi said and switched rapidly so Yami couldn't avoid it again

His friends noted they had switched again.

"Yami, answer" Anzu repeated

He confronted her and decided to tell her…

"He was punished by his bad actions, the shadow realm decided it in that way" he said… well he invented the last part, because he was the one to choose the punishment…

Anzu nodded and her face expression saddened

"Yami…"

He waited for her to continue, "I want to ask for something" she said.

"What is it?" he asked clueless of what her request could be

"Don't play anymore shadow games please. They are dangerous; I want you to not play them, please." She said staring at him

He turned his face to the other side; that was a huge and hard promise to make, because the shadow games were, how to put it? His life?

"I will do my best" he said returning his gaze at her. She smiled happily

"I know you will"

"Guys, let's get out of here. It's late now, come one" Tristan said and all walked towards the exit.

Yami switched again with Yugi, and he with his friends walked silently towards their respective houses. When they arrived to some spot in the way, Joey and Tristan said bye and walked away.

Anzu and Yugi kept walking together. Their houses were near to each other.

Yugi was thinking about what Yami had told him, about Anzu having an effect on him. Yugi did think the same, since that time when he was unconscious and Anzu was the only to wake him up. He remembered Yami had babbled about her having some healing energy or such, but he still thought that there was something else…

"_I think someone has a crush… I know what I'm going to do!"_

"Anzu" he said calling her attention. She turned her head towards him.

"Yes Yugi?"

"I have a request… well, actually is the other me that had a request" he said smiling innocently

"Yami has a request? What could that be?" she asked frowning a little confused.

"Yes", _"He will kill me for this, or maybe send me to the shadow realm… well, I will just have to put my puppy eyes on him!"_ he thought and cleared his throath to continue "You see, with all this that happened… I didn't have the chance to tell you but, you know Mr Shadi?" Anzu nodded "Well, it seems he knows something about Yami"

"Really?" she asked surprised, and Yugi nodded "Yes, well, he's feeling uneasy since we discovered that, besides it, I think he's confused about something"

"About what?" she asked suddenly stopping because she arrived at the spot where her and Yugi parted.

"I don't know, I couldn't get it out of him… So, maybe you could help him?" Yugi asked putting his well known puppy eyes.

"Yugi, but how am I supposed to help him?"

"I know you can! Tomorrow, after the exams! Thanks Anzu!" Yugi yelled while running towards his house.

"Yugi! Wait! What am I going to do?!" Anzu yelled desperately but Yugi didn't listen because he was far away now.

Anzu stood there, and sighed.

"Yugi, why have you put me into this?" she asked to herself.

Just to think about expending an entire afternoon, just with him… Wait a minute, who said she was going to be just with him; maybe Joey and Tristan could help her to help him.

She turned to walk towards her house, with her heart beating a little faster, anticipating for tomorrow events…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for waiting and reading!!!

Review! Any questions just write me!

Shine Angel


	11. Chapter 11

Finally!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow Games

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 11:

Next day, Yugi's house

It was afternoon already; Yugi gladly had got out alive from the wild exams of the day.

"Phew! Man, I thought I wouldn't make it, I'm so happy it's finally over!" Yugi casually said while looking himself in the mirror. He was getting dressed and in the moment, was putting some bracelets on his wrist.

Yami was in ghost form, seated on the bed with crossed legs, watching amused how Yugi fixed himself effortly.

"Should I put this or that?" Yugi mumbled debating between all his accessories

Yami wondered about what was Yugi going to do today; so much fixing surely meant something. But Yugi hadn't told anything to him.

/"_Hey, aibou, what's with all the fixing and stuff?_"/ he asked really curious and Yugi shrugged

"I'm going out" he said still focused on dressing.

/"_Ok… then, care to tell me, what are you going to do today?_"/ He asked again, Yugi seemed to not hear him or maybe just ignored the question

"Hey, Yami what do you think? Do I look good?" Yugi asked with his arms a little extended so he could see him better. He was wearing loose pants with a lot of pockets, a skeleton blue t-shirt with a long sleeve denim jacket, his boots and some bracelets on his wrists showing that he was inclined to be a little punk, a thick collar on his neck and obviously, the puzzle hanging around his neck.

Yami emitted his opinion /"_I think you should put less bracelets, that's all_"/ he said and Yugi caught his advice. "Ok, less of these…" he mumbled while taking them off. Yami smirked.

/_"So, with who is the date?"_/ Yugi paused what he was doing by a moment.

"_If I tell him now, all will be ruined… He will definitely say no, but if I don't tell him, then when the day is over… he will kill me! Or, send me to the shadow realm… Oh well, I can't turn back now… _"

Yugi answered quickly.

"Not a date, it's just a friendly afternoon with Anzu to ease the stress, you know from the last exams"

Yami frowned. So much fixing just because he was going out with Anzu in a 'friendly afternoon'? To him seemed something more…

/"_Oh yeah?_"/ Yami mocked him /_"Just a friendly afternoon right? That's what you call a date in this time?"_/

Yugi finished fixing and spread some perfume all over him, while answering.

"No, It's just a friendly afternoon" Yugi insisted and added "Why? Are you jealous?" he asked teasing him. Yami crossed his arms around his chest, arching an eyebrow.

He had tried to tease him, and it turned against himself…

/_"Dream. Of course not"_/ Yami said but in the inside, well, he was not so sure…

"Ahh, ok. Just to make sure" Yugi laughed and Yami relaxed his expression smiling too.

/_"Ok, Yugi. Good luck with your date"_/ Yami said suddenly disappearing from the out world and closing himself inside the puzzle.

"It's not a date!" Yugi yelled but Yami was no longer listening to him.

"And, to tell the truth, I'm not the one in it" Yugi whispered smirking

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anzu's house

Anzu's room was a mess, clothes all over, things scattered everywhere… stuff lost by some time ago were slowly appearing out of nowhere! And in the middle of all, stood Anzu, looking at herself in the mirror, slowly approving what she saw reflected on it.

There, stood a brunette girl wearing a blue denim skirt, with a white short blouse and a short sleeve denim jacket. Her boots reached her knees and a ribbon adorned her loose brown hair, some bracelets on her arms and a delicate necklace around her neck.

"Perfect" she whispered and turned to look at the mess of room she had left

"Damn, I will have to clean up when I came back" she promised herself.

Taking the perfume, she spread some on her body. It was a strawberry delicious smell.

Then, she spotted the clock.

"It's almost time" her heart started its race "_Why am I so nervous? It's just a friend, relax…_" she told herself but her heart was acting on its own.

"Damn" she cursed "I hope the walk relaxes me a little" and with that thought, she took off saying bye at her mother when exiting her house

The walk had just accelerated more the rhythm of her ribcage.

"Yugi, why have you put me into this?" she murmured and headed for a bench in the park, next to the fountain. There, she took a seat and waited for him to arrive.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi walked toward the park where he would meet her, when he arrived, immediately spotted her sitting on a bench next to the fountain.

"Ok, here we are. Ready or not, this is when you enter" Yugi said and switched with him.

The puzzle shined a little and in the next second, Yami stood there with closed eyes.

When he opened them, he looked at his surroundings a little lost. He then realized that Yugi had called him out but, why?

/_"Yugi, why have you called me out?"/_ he asked, still looking around. It seemed like Yugi had called him in a park, there where children running and these stuff the parks had; the swings, the sandbox and so on…

"_Just go ahead, you will thank me_" Yugi send the message and closed the link between them. Yami frowned at that.

"What? Go on with what--" Yami whispered and his babbling was cut off by someone calling for him.

"Yami, over here!" the said man turned at the source of the voice and spotted her seated on a bench, waving her hand over her head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami's P.O.V

I felt my body froze at her sight. This was not a game… no one seemed to be in danger… I couldn't sense bad people around… it was just her…_"Anzu, she is so beautiful…"_ I couldn't avoid that thought slip from my mind. She was perfect in these clothes…

I shook my head lightly, trying to get rid of these thoughts.

Yugiii! Yugi I will kill him! That little… He had planned all, why he had done that? That Yugi was unpredictable! I said it before, he's a little surprise box!

I will make him pay for this…

"_Yugi, why have you put me into this? What are you planning?" _I tried to send through the link but I didn't receive a reply. An involuntary sigh came out from my mouth. Just wait until the day is over…

My body moved towards where she was seated, I had no other choice… Yugi had left me with my guard down, and I couldn't just walk away because she would think something wrong… besides, she had spotted me already, so I just had to go on with this…

I really didn't want to do it, and there was a reason for that. Lately, I'm starting to experiment some feelings I can't name, overall when I'm around her… and it scares me, because I don't know what is happening with my mind, my heart…

It's all so rare and confusing that I simply don't know what to do, and I really don't like when I'm clueless…

End P.O.V

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anzu saw him arrive to where she was, and saluted her.

"Hi" he said and stood in front of her with his hands inside his pockets. Anzu smiled a little nervous because of her bumping heart.

"Eh, hi Yami, how are you?" she said using the old way to start a conversation

"Good… eh, and you?" he said trying to maintain the flow of it. Anzu replied.

"Fine too, happy that the final exams are over" Yami nodded and a space of silence followed. Neither of them knew what to say next. Yami felt really uncomfortable with the situation, he turned his head to other side and focused on nothing in particular. Anzu noted this and could tell he wasn't free willed to be there…

"Yugi forced you right?" she asked knowing already the answer. Yami stared at her again and shrugged "Let's say I didn't even know about this until ten seconds ago" Anzu giggled at that and he liked when she did it. He smiled.

"That's so typical of him, he will never change I assure you! And I know him since childhood" Anzu replied with a smile plastered on her face while looking at him. Yami felt these emotions he couldn't name slowly fill his body and by that, he turned again his head to other side, avoiding her gaze.

"_Damn, what is happening to me?"_ he thought desperately. He discovered that he wasn't able to hold her gaze for more than five seconds…

Anzu thought desperately for something to do, he seemed to be having a hard time and she felt the same about herself…

"Eh, why don't we go to the café shop?" she said standing up and grabbing her purse. Yami just nodded and followed her.

They arrived at the said shop and entered, making a little bell above the door sound, and a waitress welcomed them. Anzu chose a table and seated, Yami imitated her and took a seat in the opposite.

"What can I do for you?" the girl said to both.

"Can you bring me a strawberry juice please?" Anzu asked politely, the girl nodded and turned to look at the man.

"And for you sir?" she asked.

"Hmm, same as her" he said the first he thought. The girl nodded and took off. Some seconds ago, she returned with the order, placed the two glasses of juice and again took off.

Anzu took her juice and started to absorb the contents of it through the straw. Yami grabbed the glass with both hands and took only a sip from it, then, he turned to stare outside the window, contemplating the shining sun and the people passing by, with their daily routine and life, so normal…

"_Who am I?"_ he suddenly thought while looking at these people walking around and he tried to search an answer… none was found.

Anzu realized his thoughtful expression and knew that what Yugi had told her, really was true… it seemed something was bothering him, something really important, and Yugi had count with her to help him, and she will do her best.

"Why the pensive face?" she asked and continued absorbing her juice. Still staring through the window, he answered.

"Look at these people outside" she stopped drinking and looked through the window. He continued.

"They seem to have a purpose in the life. They know from where they come and to where they go" he said almost whispering, like talking to himself. She listened attentive and replied.

"All had a purpose in life"

"I was thinking about if I had one" he said without tearing his gaze from the window "And found none"

"You had to have a purpose, all had one. It needs time to realize what our purpose is." She said, Yami looked at her and that made Anzu continue talking

"When I discovered I really was good at dancing, that day, I found my purpose. Before that, I didn't know what to do, or for what reason I was here in the world. But then, my purpose in the life surfaced and became a dream. To be the best dancer in the world and be able to make happy and amuse all kind of people"

Yami listened all she said, somehow she was giving him some hope.

"That's great Anzu, I'm sure you will make it" he said and then, stared at his hands. "I'm a little different from you though. I don't know who I am"

Anzu frowned. "What do you mean?"

Yami played with the glass of juice in his hands while answering. "I can't remember anything… Neither who I was nor what I'm supposed to do… why I'm here in the first place"

Anzu really didn't know what to say. "But, try to think harder. There must be a hint, anything…" she said

Yami remembered what his 'father' used to call him…

"Pharaoh" he said without thinking

"Pharaoh? Like Egypt's ancient king?" she asked dumbfounded

"Yes- - No,… I'm not sure…" Yami sighed "The dark voice always called me that, or Yami, but mostly he called me pharaoh… though I don't know why or if it was true…"

Hearing about Egypt, Anzu suddenly remembered something she had seen on the newspaper this morning.

"Hey, this morning I read on the news that there was going to be an exhibition of the ancient Egypt today at the museum." She said and Yami jerked his head up, making first eye contact with her since they arrived there.

"If you want, we can go there" Anzu suggested and Yami seemed to think about it

"I don't know… I'm not sure if I want to know" he said hesitantly

"To what are you afraid?" Anzu asked concerned. Since she knows about his existence, never had seen him like that, afraid or hesitantly to do something… it was so unlike him…

He couldn't confess to her that maybe, he had no memories because his past was not good at all… What if…

"What if I was bad?" he voiced his thoughts while staring directly at her. Anzu smiled.

"I don't think so" she said reassuringly "Why are you so sure?" he asked

Anzu lowered her eyes, suddenly blushing. She didn't know why she blushed. Yami frowned a little by seeing her cheeks with a tinge of pink. Was something he said?

"I'm just sure of it… I mean, you always are protecting us of bad guys… it's not something a bad person would do…"

Yami thought about her logic, somehow it made sense to him, but still…

"Ok! Let's quit the pensive faces! It's a beautiful day today, let's enjoy it!" she exclaimed cheerfully. Yami's mood raised a little.

"Ok" he said

"The museum is not open yet, so let's take a walk before going there" they stood up and headed outside after paying the juices.

"What do you want to do?" she asked while walking besides him.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" he returned the question back at her. She put a hand on her chin like thinking.

"Let's go to the arcade! It's a cool place!" she said grabbing his wrist and making him run behind her.

"Eh, slow down!"

They arrived and there were a bunch of people inside. It was huge and a lot of games clouding the place.

"It's really huge" Yami said and Anzu nodded.

While looking at all, his red eyes caught something he didn't like. There in the corner, was a girl with orange loose hair. She seemed to be harassed by a tough guy taller than her. By a moment, she stared at him with begging eyes but a slap on her face made her return her attention to the man in front of her.

Yami, without saying anything, walked towards where the girl was. Anzu realized his movement and followed him.

"Where are you going?" she asked but Yami didn't answer. That's when Anzu noticed the girl been maltreat by the man… she recognized the girl…

"Serenity?" she said disbelieving. The said girl turned again to look back and recognized her.

"Anzu!" she said and was going to run towards her when the man stopped her by the arm.

"You are not going anywhere sweetheart" he said.

"Let her go" Yami spoke, his usual deep and serious voice returning. Anzu stared at him and then at the man in front of them who had her friend by the arm.

"No, she lost and she will pay me" he said shaking her a little. Serenity grimaced by the grip on her arm.

"Serenity, what is happening?" Anzu asked, she didn't understand anything

"Anzu! We made a bet and I was winning! He made me trip and fall! I'm not going to pay him anything! He's a pompous cheater!" she yelled

"You have a big mouth, don't you?" the man said and was going to strip her of the money when Anzu stopped him by yelling.

"You and me, now. If I win, you will leave her alone." She challenged. Yami looked at her disbelieving.

"Anzu, what are you doing? Let me handle this jerk" he said but received a confident smile from her. "Don't worry, I will win. After all is my specialty"

Yami hadn't caught the last part when he noted they were standing in front of the DDR Machine. He smirked. "Ok"

The man seemed to thing about her propose. "Ok, If I win, you will give me all of her money, yours and a date"

"You are asking a lot, don't you think?" Anzu shot but the man just laughed

"Deal or not deal?" he said while shaking the girl and making her grimace again

Anzu frowned menacingly. "Deal"

The man let go of Serenity and she ran towards Anzu hugging her.

"Sere, stay with him. He will protect you ok?" she asked signaling Yami. Serenity nodded and let go of her. She walked towards Yami and stood besides him.

The man stepped on the machine, and Anzu followed.

"Ready? To lose?" he asked and Anzu took her position. "I'm ready, but to win"

The music started to play and the arrows of the game started to appear. Both moved at the sound of the music, stepping in the arrows when they appeared.

They were dancing really well, and Anzu was winning. That made the man growl and he started to cheat.

When dancing, he extended his feet towards her platform so she could trip and fall. Fortunately, Anzu saw it coming and jumped just in time to avoid his action.

"Did you see it?! He is a cheater!!" Serenity yelled. Yami just kept staring at them.

"_Though he's a cheater, he will never be able to defeat her… she knows what she is doing and she's good at it, really good… that is her advantage…"_

Anzu was panting by now. It was a long song.

"_And this man making me jump every five seconds is not helping… what a jerk cheater!"_ she thought without stopping dancing.

"Come on Anzu! You can win to that man" Serenity cheered up. The song finally finished and the machine announced the winner.

'Player 1 Wins' that meant Anzu won.

"Yeah!" people that had crowded the machine screamed. Serenity clapped excited

"Yes! That's my friend!!"

Anzu just smiled and her blue orbs caught Yami's red ones. He smiled at her nodding. She blushed a little but that passed unnoticed because she was a little red and agitated by the dancing.

The man cursed under breath for had lost and thought about robbing her money. Yami suddenly sensed something bad and silently activated his shadow powers. Of course, the bad sensation was coming from that man, so Yami acted quickly before he could do something…

"_Punishment… Mind freak"_ he thought and in the next second, the man started to scream like crazy and run in circles by the entire place. People kept looking at him like 'what the hell is wrong with him?. The man kept running without a specific direction and crashed with a wall in the other side of the place. People slowly encircled him to see if he was fine when, again, the man started to scream like a madman and stood up to keep running and crashed with some machines in his way.

Yami chuckled. He enjoyed that…

Anzu got down of the machine and stared at Yami who was chuckling.

"Did you do something?" she asked narrowing her eyes

Yami controlled himself and answered, putting a stoic face.

"He deserved it" he only said. Anzu sighed and turned her attention to Serenity.

"Sere, don't get in any more trouble ok?" she asked and Serenity nodded.

"Ok, Anzu! Thank you! You are my best friend in the world!! Thank you! I've got to go, my brother must be worry about me, bye Anzu, bye Yugi" she said waving her hand and running out from the arcade.

When she was gone, Anzu stared at Yami and tapped her foot continuously on the floor like waiting for an explanation. Yami arched an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Have you forget?" she asked and he really was lost to what was she pretending.

"What?" he repeated clueless. Anzu sighed again.

"You forgot" she stated "Forgot what?" he asked

"You promised me that you wouldn't use shadow powers again…"

Yami then remembered.

"Oh, that" he said sheepishly "Umm… Sorry?" he said shamefully

Anzu put an upset expression and Yami felt something had just squeezed his heart really hard.

He closed his eyes and just decided to tell the truth. "Anzu, I can't avoid it… I can't" he whispered. Anzu nodded defeated.

"I guess we can go now to the museum" she said and passed by him towards the exit.

Yami stood a moment there, he had deceived her in some way… pretending he was able to fulfill that promise… he knew he never would be able to accomplish that, never…

"Are you coming?" Anzu asked stopping when she didn't felt him following.

Yami started to walk without saying anything and they headed together towards the museum…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the museum

"Ok, here we are!" Anzu exclaimed when they arrived.

"Anzu, thank you for sharing your thoughts and for bring me here" he said

"Any time" she smiled sweetly. He gave her a little smile and turned to look at the huge building.

"I'm still not sure about this though" he said. Anzu negated her head

"We will face it together"

"Ok. Let's go" Yami said and both made their way to enter in it.

Inside, there were many people… but not enough to completely fill the place.

When he entered, he felt his puzzle being called by something.

"Anzu, I felt something in this way" he said and walked the direction he felt to be called. Anzu followed.

His feet guided him towards a man who was like contemplating some antiquity. Anzu frowned immediately.

"Mr Shadi?" she asked. When Yami heard her said that, he saw the man turning to face them. Indeed, he was the man he had confronted at Yugi's school…

"You…again" Yami hissed and Shadi gave him a smirk.

"Welcome Pharaoh, you must feel like in home inside this place…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't kill me by the long update!... Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Hi, hi, hi... dear readers, THANK YOU FOR READING! I'm really GRATEFUL by the 106 REVIEWS I've received!!

Yahoo, I'm REALLY HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REALLY GUYS I LOVE YOUUU!

Well, let's put that little show of emotions and affection aside...

On with the little chapter...(I think is little, right?)

People who reviewed my past chapter:

luckygirl777

imuzuok

MeggyandHaku

AydenAcosta

Super-special-awesome Pirate

Lara The Dark Angel

raygypsy714

Baku babe

Cute-killer-Gurl

Thnks so much!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow Games

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 12:

"This is the perfect time for you to give me explanations" Yami said really serious with his deep voice "I will not let you escape like last time"

Shadi smiled and turned to look at the piece of antiquity he was staring when they interrupted him. "I see you brought a partner" he casually let out like if it was so big deal. Yami arched an eyebrow staring briefly at Anzu. She looked back at him and then focused her attention on her teacher.

"And?" Yami asked rudely crossing his arms.

"Nothing" Shadi said still giving them his back and now touching slightly the glass container of the antiquity. "It's just that I don't believe you want Mss Anzu here had knowledge of what you are looking for"

That made Anzu to arch an eyebrow confused, she turned to see Yami's reaction at that and she didn't like what she saw.

He lowered his eyes.

"_Why? Why every time that man opens his mouth makes me hesitate?"_ he thought and then made a question without raising his eyes "According to you,… what am I looking for?"

Shadi turned around to fully face them and with piercing eyes he asked "What do you want most?"

Yami almost automatically said, not even stopped to think "Truth", Shadi smiled.

"Since you are searching 'the truth', have you ever thought about if it could be what you have expected or something you haven't expected?" he asked again and that really made Yami remember…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"_If you want, we can go there" Anzu suggested and Yami seemed to think about it_

"_I don't know… I'm not sure if I want to know" he said hesitantly_

"_To what are you afraid?" Anzu asked concerned. Since she knows about his existence, never had seen him like that, afraid or hesitantly to do something… it was so unlike him…_

_He couldn't confess to her that maybe, he had no memories because his past was not good at all… What if…_

"_What if I was bad?"_

"_What if…"_

_""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Anzu saw Yami really be in a silently strong fight with himself, he had remained quiet since Shadi asked him that question, and she needed to help in some way…

"Mr Shadi, don't confuse him! We came here to search something that can help him, and seriously you are not helping!" she exclaimed and her teacher only negated his head.

"Anzu, you shouldn't be here, I think you should leave" Shadi said making Anzu frown.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami snapped from his thoughts when he heard Shadi demand her to leave.

"_Maybe is something really big? But what on earth could it be?"_ he thought and heard his aibou speak.

/"_This seems real important Yami, what would you do?"/_ Yugi asked a little concerned by the mystery Shadi was giving to all the issue.

Yami decided, and addressed her.

"Anzu", she turned to look at him expectantly, with these blue eyes that clearly said that she wanted to support him, to be by his side… so, the words that he was going to tell her, got stuck in his throat…

"Yes?" she encouraged him nodding her head slightly. He sighed, and replied.

"Thanks for all your help, and for bring me here. I appreciated it. But, I need to do this alone, I hope you understand" That's it, he said it, and just awaited for her reaction.

She maintained her gaze on him, and he held her stare back, trying to hide the best he could any emotion that betrayed him.

"Are you sure this is what you want? To do this alone? All by yourself?" she asked with a hand on her heart. Yami stared then at Shadi, mostly because he wanted to avoid her eyes. Shadi was still, without changing his expression, waiting…

"………." she felt a little disappointed. She looked briefly at Mr Shadi and his stern expression silently said to her that she had to mind her own business…

Lowering her gaze, she mumbled a quietly 'Ok' and turned on her heel to walk back from where they came.

Yami unconsciously made a move to stop her from leaving but Shadi grabbed his shoulders really hard, he grimaced a little.

"Don't. Let her leave" he murmured. Yami just watched her retreating back.

"Follow me" Shadi ordered and he started to walk to somewhere. Yami took one last glance towards her and followed Shadi slowly, almost hesitantly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anzu walked out of the museum, feeling extremely bad for some reason. She really wanted to hear what her 'teacher' was going to tell him, this issue seemed big.

"_I think I'm just concerned about him, that's all_" she said to herself _"I really wanted to be by his side but, if he wanted to be alone… well, I understand…"_ she was absorbed in her thoughts that didn't notice two guys saluting her.

"Yo, Anzu" Joey exclaimed while walking, saluting with a hand. His partner did the same. "Hi Anzu" Tristan said

She wasn't listening.

Joey and Tristan made her stop in her tracks and they waved both his hands in front of her face.

"Hey, girl snap it out, we are talking to you" Joey said in a mock way.

Anzu finally got out of her little personal world.

"Oh, I didn't see you guys" she said forcing a smile

"So, how was your date?" Tristan asked teasing her. She frowned.

"You knew??"

"Well… yeah" Joey said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. She just rolled her eyes.

"So, how was it?" Tristan repeated, and Anzu just sighed.

"Well, it was going fine. Until we got here I think" she told them honestly. They immediately frowned.

"What happened?" Joey asked

"Well, to make things short, we found at the museum that Mr Shadi has something to do with what Yami is looking for, so he stayed there with him" she said the shortly she could.

"What is he looking for?" Tristan asked "You left him alone??" Joey exclaimed

Anzu waved her arms to quiet her friends.

"I think he's looking some kind of truth… I don't know… And, Joey, I didn't leave him alone, he asked me to leave" she told them lowering her eyes again.

"What?!" both exclaimed at the same time. Anzu rolled her eyes

"Yes, Yes, as you heard"

"Well, sorry Yami but we are going to enter!" Joey said with determination while a flash of light out of nowhere alight behind him. Tristan posed as a hero too "Yeah, to find out what is this all about! I support you my friend!!" he exclaimed as well

Anzu just looked at them with a sweat drop in the back of her head…

"Guys, he told me he needed to do this alone, I don't think he would like we---" she was cut off

"Anzu, are you his friend?" Joey asked really serious, so serious that made Anzu serious too.

"Yes, I am and always will" she affirm "Then it's set, let's go! Best friend do everything for their best friends!" he said walking towards the museum with decision. Tristan followed him. Anzu hesitated. But at the end, she followed suit behind her friends.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadi lead Yami to one room near to where they were previously. The room seemed to have only Egyptians antiquities. Yami stared at all the objects in the room while walking, to see if they hit a nerve in his memories or something, but to no avail.

He noted that Shadi suddenly stopped in front of some random antiquity and turned to face him. Yami stood still, and also noted that there were no other people inside the room, just the two of them. That fact really made him distrust.

_/"What if it is a trap partner?"/_ Yugi voiced Yami's thoughts

"_Then, I must be prepared"_ he said

/_"You mean using shadow powers again?"/_ Yugi asked knowing the answer

"_Do you have any other idea?"_

Shadi snapped him out of his soul talk.

"I brought you here to tell you the truth you want so badly, but I warn you. After this, nothing is going to be the same for you."

Yami was growing impatient as the time passed, and… a little scared too… though he will never admit it… he sensed that something bad could happen… something really bad, with what ever Shadi was going to tell…

"Speak" he urged while he crossed his arms around his chest.

Out of their field vision, there were three figures hiding behind a pillar in the room, close enough to hear what they were talking.

"See? We only have to search in the Egyptian side. This is the most isolated place today" Joey whispered for the other two to hear.

"Yes, the samurai section is now the most visited section, soon people will return to Egypt" Tristan commented while hiding the best he could behind the column.

"Guys, shhhh, they are talking" Anzu shushed them and all paid attention to what Shadi and Yami were talking.

"One last question" asked Shadi before telling him 'the truth' "Are you sure you want to hear it?" Yami rolled flagrantly his sharp eyes, he was losing patience…

"Yes…" he said with bitterness, almost restraining a growl from his throat

Shadi made a gesture to open his mouth to talk but then, he seemed to think about something

"This is something that could change the way you see things in the world… are you extremely sure—" Shadi couldn't finish his sentence when he felt Yami grabbed him roughly by his neck and made him hit the wall besides them.

Anzu restrained a gasp by covering her mouth and Joey and Tristan just frowned slightly.

Yami came closer to his face in a threatening way and hissed dangerously. "Don't toy with me" he gripped tightly and Shadi was turning blue "I already told you I want to know, now. Speak"

He let go of him and Shadi coughed several times for the lack of air.

Yami crossed his arms again.

_/"Yami, you really have to take the 'patience' pill"/ _Yugi teased him and Yami smirked

"_That is not one of my greatest skills, I assure you"_ he replied and then heard Shadi speak.

"Ok, Is clear that you were the one to request it so, attempt to the consequences" he let the exception clear.

His friends behind the pillar just looked at each other.

"When on earth is he going to spill it out?" Joey whispered, making a great effort to restrain himself of going and shook Shadi with all his might in order to get info quickly!

"That guy and his patience… he always had been like that!" Anzu whispered

"Yeah, took hours to tell us something back in class… damn what annoying. No doubt Yami reacted like that" Tristan said

"He really is no a patience-boy for all I've seen" Joey mumbled and they went quiet again as Shadi finally began speaking.

"Yami, in the ancient times you were given, at such a young age, the title of _Pharaoh,_ and in this time the archeologists recognize you as the _Akumu kage Pharaoh_"

"Akumu kage Pharaoh? What does that mean?" he asked curiously

Shadi stared at him hard, and intensely, that made Yami uncomfortable.

"That means" Shadi said "you were a pharaoh, who liked to make people suffer with your shadow powers, and then convert their lives into a living nightmare"

Yami was astonished, his heart pounded fast as he remained utterly silent…

/_"That absolutely has to be a lie. Don't you think, Yami?"/_ Yugi asked but he didn't receive a reply

/_"Yami?"/_

"What the hell?" Murmured Joey not believing what his ears had caught.

Anzu shook her head… Shadi spoke again.

"Akumu means nightmare, and kage means shadows" he paused a little to see if Yami reacted or said something, but he just remained there, his arms now uncrossed and hanged in both side of his body, his eyes staring at him directly… they showed confusion…

"Your name actually means _darkness_… All points at that you were an evil being in the past, and the most important thing is that, you are here for a reason, a dark reason that is…" he said

Yami took a step back unconsciously. He felt a hard pain in his heart; it seemed like it had been stabbed… and the feelings he had gained, thanks to Yugi and his friends ,were slowly dying with that stab he was feeling… That stab was Shadi's words… combined with 'the truth' he wanted to hear and now, he wanted to run away of…

The three people behind the pillar couldn't believe their ears…

"The 'dark reason' is--" Shadi was cut off by Yami

"No." he said taking several steps back "I don't want to hear it" he said and Shadi walked forward towards him because he didn't want him to escape. This was it, and he will do anything in his power to make him hear all… as it was planned…

"You said you wanted to hear so, now listen" Shadi said as moving forward to grab him but Yami kept walking backwards, shaking his head

"No, it's enough!" Yami tripped with an antiquity by walking in that way, and in that mere second, Shadi had the opportunity to grab him by his shoulders

"You listen" he commanded and Yami made an effort to get rid of his tight grip, struggling with Shadi's hands but he pulled him against a wall so it could help him to keep him steady.

"Your reason to be here is the destruction of the world" he let it out and Yami stopped struggling, his eyes suddenly becoming dull.

Joey and Tristan had enough of that shit and they decided to make an appearance. They ran towards where they were. Anzu was astonished but quickly recovered herself, negating inside her head all she had listened, and went, along with her friends, to help Yami.

Shadi saw by the corner of his eyes, three people get near to where they were, and also heard their voices.

"Let him go, liar!" Joey said while running.

Shadi turned to look at the people and recognized them as classmates of Yugi.

"_Maybe his friends"_ he thought to himself and let go of Yami while still looking at the arriving people.

Yami fell in a seat position on the floor, with the wall for support of his back; his hands were gripping tightly the sennen puzzle…

Joey and Tristan stood in front of Yami, as a way of protection, and Anzu knelt besides him and shook him a little… she noted his eyes were dull, not even a hint of the dark red eyes that made her legs tremble… they were just dull…

"What did you do to him?" Anzu asked angry

Shadi just shrugged.

"I only did what he asked me… I tell him the truth"

"But that is not the truth, you are lying" Tristan said seriously

Shadi arched an eyebrow at that. "Why do you say that?" he asked

Anzu answered "Because he's not what you are saying he is"

Shadi now was amused.

"Why are you so sure?" he asked

But before Anzu could answer, the sennen puzzle shined and all abruptly turned to look at it.

In the next second, they saw Yugi seated on the floor. Anzu helped him to get on his feet.

"Yami, he… cut the string"

"The string?" Joey asked confused. Yugi nodded sadly "The link… he cut it off" Yugi turned to look at Shadi

"All of this is not true, right?" Yugi asked with sadness in his expression and preoccupation too…

Shadi relaxed his expression. If Yami had cut the link, he wouldn't be able to hear anything more from the world outside.

"All is true" Shadi said "but is not the entire truth" he added

All four heads jerked their eyes up.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked

"Well, Yami only needs to know what I've said to him and the same goes for you too" he said in an eerie mystery.

"So, is really true he is here to destroy the world?" Joey said hesitantly fearing the answer

Shadi hesitated.

"Well… yeah, and no… I hope no" he said putting a hand on his chin

The four were more confused with that answer.

"Guys, I just can't tell you. That is my duty. If I tell you, well the gods will punish me okay? I really don't want that. They had told me about the punishments and they are really horrible so please, don't dig further. This is Yami's matter; you can't and couldn't do anything about it"

Shadi was going to walk pass them but Yugi grabbed him by an arm.

"Mr. I need a hint, of all this issue, please. Anything." He requested with the saddest eyes he could pull.

Shadi was moved. The Akumu Kage Pharaoh has gained friends in this era, surprising even for him…

"Look," Shadi said "The only thing I can tell you is that Yami has to be able to afford all this, if he isn't able… well, I will pray for his soul" he said and turned to walk once more when, again, was stopped by Tristan.

"One last question" he said and Shadi rolled his eyes "This people you mentioned early, the ones that told you about the punishments, who are they?" he asked and Shadi shook his head

"Sorry, I can't tell you. You will have to find out" and with that, he finally walked away from them and lost himself in the deep the great galleries of the museum.

The four were left there to think.

"What are we going to do with this?" Joey asked crossing his arms around his chest

"I think we have to research about the pharaoh's past and that people Shadi mentioned, they must be the key" Tristan said with a pensive face

Yugi just lowered his head.

Anzu looked at him with worry and sadness at the same time. "Yugi, we are here to help him, you will see" she reassured him and he nodded.

"I know, I'm going to help as well, but I'm worried about Yami" he said honestly while gripping his puzzle tightly

"I'm worried he will actually believe all that Shadi had told him without proves or something" he added "Also, I fear too that in this moment of mental uncertainty he is in, his father could take advantage and… you know what will happen" he said lowering his eyes.

Anzu reacted "But, he got rid of him, right?"

Yugi nodded "Yes, but he said that the prison he used to capture him will not last forever"

"Oh man" Joey exclaimed and Tristan put an extremely pensive face. Anzu replied.

"Yugi, you have to make him meditate. Talk to him and try to make him think with cold head. He's intelligent as you are, I'm sure he will find a solution, you have to help him" Anzu encouraged him the best she could. Yugi raised the mood a little.

"I will try, though the link is disconnected"

"Well, connect it! I know you can" Joey cheered him up

Yugi smiled. _"I will help him"_

* * *

///////Yami's world… Inside the puzzle… \\\\\\\ 

I appeared in the middle of my well known chamber, with stairs and doors all over that seemed more complicated since the last time I was there. I was sure it has to do with how I was feeling in that moment.

I felt really bad, so bad that I cut the link with Yugi. I didn't want to talk to him… I was in no mood for it. I felt confused and with so much questions that almost made my head explode.

A headache was torturing my mind and I put a hand on my head trying to ease it, but to no avail. The doubt of what Shadi had said was true or not really was killing me inside, in my heart, in my head… that was the damn headache I was feeling…

I looked around me, I always felt trapped inside that thing, a ghost wandering for who knows how long. I always thought about why I was here in the first place, what have I done to be here and what was my purpose to be here… to be still living and existing, for what reason? I couldn't find it…

But now, somehow with the words Shadi had said, some things got clearer for me. Now I understand why I felt like inside a jail in this place, and it was because I did something bad… something really bad. I had that thought but never quite stopped to think further about it, but now, things were different…

Shadi was right when he said that my way of seeing things in the world would change… Actually, it did change.

I was evil… I'm evil

'Destruction of the world'… is it really for that… for that I'm here? I never had such a thought, never crossed my mind before but I know of a certain someone that possible thought about it. My father.

I hope he is still inside that cage I put him last time… because, I feel I'm weakening my powers with every thought of doubt I have in my mind…

I sat in one of the stair-steps and hold my head with my hands. I was in a tough predicament, and I didn't see a way out of it… My eyes were blind, my senses were not working well…

So many games I've played didn't train me for something like this…

Finally... hopefully the next one will come up more soon. When the ideas decide to hit my brain, well I will write it down quickly!

Leave a big review.!

Shine Angel


	13. Chapter 13

HI!!... (is received with screams of anger and flying tomatoes...) I'M SORRYYY for this late update...

Im a lazy ass i know.. but! that doesnt mean i will stop writing and bother u out with my insane imagination! hah! so bear with me!

Well... i will stop blabbering here but i have to give thanks and all to ppl who reviewed, favorited, added me to their fav list and all that stuff!!! (someone screamed: Shut Up and on with the damn CHAPTER!!)

;... OK... on with the chappie...

'**''evil light-shining-angel'''**: Spoiler: YAMI DIED!! MWAHAHAHAHA This will be Yugi's story from now on...hahahaha

Omg... i got another personality...

This is what happens when u are up until 0:25 trying to update this... im going insane...

**'''evil light-shining-angel'''**: hehe yeah...that gave birth to me... hi to all! im dark side of this baka here so... enjoy this stuff is not that great but still funny hehe... so forgive her gramatical errors and stuff you know... !

ok... do something and do the disclaimer...

**'''evil light-shining-angel''': **we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh... property of Kazuki Takahashi... i think that is his name right? right?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 13:

Shadi arrived to an office in the right corner of the large hall. He entered and was received by an Egyptian woman that was dressed similar to him, with white robes and gold accessories on arms, neck and head.

"How was it?" she asked, standing in front of him. Shadi closed the door so no one could spy them.

"Work done" he said. The female turned her back on him and put her hands in a prayer way. Closing her eyes, she murmured "Please lord, I know you can with this test, we trust in you, don't disappoint us lord…" Shadi imitated her and joined in her pray.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang exited the museum and took a seat on the stairs outside. Joey first, next to him Anzu, then Yugi and Tristan, all of them in the same step. It was becoming dark already, and the only people there were them. They were thinking about the situation, what was going to happen? And what could they do about it? Yugi still hadn't broken his gaze of the puzzle he was grabbing with both hands. His friends noted it, and could understand he was death worried.

"Yug, are you trying to communicate?" Joey asked him inclining his body a little to see him better. Yugi negated his head.

"Is like he had disappeared" he said in a low tone. All went silent again, because neither knew what to say to him, or what to do to help.

"I just hope…" Yugi said breaking the ice again and making his friends look back at him "he hadn't believed all Shadi had said" he hoped and his friends lowered their eyes.

"Yugi… I don't want to say this but… I think he believed it" Tristan said solemnly. Joey reacted immediately.

"Then, he is a low jerk and a fool! Wait until I see him, I'm gonna--"Joey exclaimed but was cut off by Anzu.

"Shut up Joey!" she yelled and quietened him "This is not helping at all" she said and turned to look at Yugi who was still looking at his puzzle sadder than before.

"Yugi" she murmured with sad eyes _"Yami…"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ZZ Yami's world inside the puzzle ZZ_

Still seating on the stairs of his soul room, Yami thought about what to do next and he came to a conclusion. If Shadi's words were true or not didn't matter, he knew deep inside he had done something bad and that is why he was trapped there… Shadi's words only confirmed that feeling of guilt he had deep inside.

Yami stood up from the stairs and for a moment he could swear he heard an evil laugh. Secretly, he took some steps forward until the center of the chamber and tuned his senses…

Nothing… but then, he heard it again but it was faint.

Yami felt his heart accelerate his rhythm just by hearing that evil laugh. It was a new feeling he never had experienced… it was fear.

"Shit" he couldn't restrain the word. He knew who was laughing like that and why he was laughing.

"I'm weakening my power…" he murmured and lowered his eyes to stare at his palms. His hands were trembling considerably.

"No… stop" he commanded for his body to stop shaking with a low voice, but it just continued slightly trembling.

"This is… fear, I somehow know it…" he whispered and tried to walk but, his body wasn't obeying his mind. "Fear is paralyzing me… I can't let it!" he yelled the last part and the eye of horus appeared on his forehead, shining brightly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang abruptly turned to look at the light that was coming out from the puzzle. Yugi stared in awe at it, without knowing what was making it react.

"Yugi, what's happening?" Anzu asked him worried.

"I don't know" Yugi said honestly still staring at the shine of the puzzle. Seconds later, the light faded and Yugi felt the link between Yami and him connect. Yugi raised his eyes to the front and saw Yami in ghost form, with a serious expression, but his eyes showed… sadness.

Joey, Tristan and Anzu, raised their eyes too when they noted Yugi stare at something ahead. Expressions of wonder and kind of happiness showed in their faces by seeing him standing in ghost form in front of them.

"Yami!" They exclaimed and stood up from the stairs. Yugi stood up last and didn't use the link, just talked so his friends could hear what he was going to say.

"Yami, are you ok?" he asked and the gang saw when Yami stared at the floor and negated his head. Joey reacted.

"You didn't believe that shit, did you?" he asked with a frown, in a kind of… harsh way.

Yami focused his gaze on Joey, who frowned more in confusion by this expression of defeat he was seeing in the face of the other Yugi. Yami stared then at Anzu and Tristan, whom detected the same thing Joey had. Last Yami turned to look was Yugi. He kept looking at him and Yugi just was growing impatience and worried for the lack of Yami's talking.

"What?! Just don't look at us like if you were going to leave or something!!" Yugi exclaimed with a frown and that statement made Yami widen his eyes. He never knew Yugi could read the eyes with so much precision…

_/"Yugi, this is the last time you and your friends will see me"/_ he send by the link. Yugi couldn't avoid exclaiming with a high voice "What?!"

His friends looked at him. "What did he say?" Tristan asked because they couldn't hear what he was saying.

Yugi ignored Tristan, and spoke again or more likely, he yelled. "Are you leaving us?!" when Yugi said that, all eyes focused again on Yami.

"What?" Anzu whispered feeling a hard pain in her heart. "It must be a joke! Right? Is not funny!" Joey exclaimed pointing his index finger at Yami.

/_"Partner. It's for the safety of the world. I must not be here any longer."/_ he said but Yugi wasn't agreeing.

"You did believe what that old guy said!" he exclaimed and Yami replied.

/_"I don't care if what he had said is true or not. I just believe in what I am feeling now, and I always had the feeling that I did something bad, otherwise, I wouldn't be trapped inside this jail, don't you think?"/ _he tried to convince Yugi but he only negated

"There must be other reason for you to be trapped. I don't believe you were evil! And you should do the same!" he exclaimed, tears forming in his eyes by not be able to change Yami's mind.

His friends, though they weren't listening Yami's part of the argument, understood all…

_/"I'm weakening my powers… my father will wake up soon, I feel him crawling inside me slowly, I can't take any risks so, forgive me for what I am going to do"/_ he said and the eye appeared once more on his forehead.

"What are you going to do!! Yami!" Yugi exclaimed while watching the light on his forehead. After some seconds, Yugi's world turned black…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is he going to do?"Joey exclaimed to his friends but didn't receive a reply. After some seconds of the shining light, Yami's ghost form disappeared.

"Yami!" Anzu exclaimed with a hand on her heart and turned to look at Yugi who had his head and arms hanging and his bangs covered his face.

"Yugi! What happened to Yami!" she yelled but didn't receive a reply. Tristan turned to shook him a little but when he was going to touch him, Yugi raised his head to show that he wasn't Yugi…

"Yami" Joey whispered, noticing as the rest of them, that they had switched.

Yami didn't say a thing to them, and just grabbed the puzzle with his right hand and took it off, then he took some steps back until he was in plain floor.

"What are you going to do?" Tristan asked, while he stood there with Joey and Anzu, watching his movements.

Yami lifted his right arm as high as he could and stared at the now dark sky, then, he focused his eyes on them.

"Thanks for all. And, please…" he closed his eyes "Please…take care of Yugi" he said and gave them a half smile.

Like a flash, the gang seemed to understand what he was going to do. "I will not let you!" Joey exclaimed and when he was going to stop him, Yami threw the puzzle with all his force to the floor, and it smashed completely…

Then, the gang saw when Yami closed his eyes and fell face down on the floor, unconscious…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang widened their eyes when they saw in slow motion how the puzzle ended in tiny pieces all over the floor, and Yami falling unconscious.

Anzu was the first in run to help him. "Yami! Why did you do that!! You fool!!" she grabbed and turned his body so he was laying face up on the floor. Holding him on her lap, she cried.

Tristan and Joey stared at the puzzle shattered on the floor and knelt to pick up the pieces. They were in that when Yugi's body moved and grimaced.

"Guys! He's waking up!" Anzu called them and they went to knelt besides Anzu, waiting for him to open his eyes.

Yugi opened his eyes abruptly and realized he was laying flat on the floor. The first he met was Anzu, who put a sadder expression when she saw him.

"What happened?" he asked a little disoriented.

Anzu wouldn't answer and she just turned her head away from him. Yugi looked at Joey and Tristan and they lowered their heads. Yugi frowned, and was going to stand up when his hand touched something on the floor. He looked at it, and widened his eyes.

"He didn't…" he took the piece and stared at the rest of the floor. It was full of the pieces of the puzzle…

His eyes immediately watered. "No…"

"We tried to stop him" Joey said "but, it was too late…"

"I'm sorry Yugi" Tristan said feeling extremely bad for not been able to do something

Yugi felt a knot forming on his throath and tears started to fall fluedly of his eyes. After some secs of sobbing, he yelled. "You are a fool!! Yami!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ZZ Weeks later...ZZ_

The bell of the school could be heard announcing the start of classes. All students, walked towards they respective classess, talking and laughing all the way along the halls.

In one of the classrooms, a group of teenagers were the only ones that sat in silence on the right corner of the room. Anzu, Joey and Tristan just threw silent glances at each other. Neither of them wanted to talk about something else.. their only concern was Yugi's behavior.

Since the incident, he was more into himself that in any other time... sometimes he didn't go to school and when he did, he never talked to anyone. Just saluted them but nothing else.. he was changing..and they didn't like it...

"He hasn't arrived yet" Joey said in a low tone, holding his face with his hands.

Anzu and Tristan just nodded, with a worry expression on their faces.

"Maybe he will not come today..." Tristan whispered and turned to look outside the window.

Anzu just placed her head on the desk and sighed.

Some mins after, the teacher entered in the classroom followed by Yugi. The gang perked their heads up when they saw him entering, with his bag on his back, and that expressionless face of him that they had become to know like his usual face every day since the incident.

Yugi arrived to his spot which was in front of Joey, and saluted them.

"Good morning" he said and didn't wait for a reply, just sat down immediately.

"Morning Yug!" Joey exclaimed trying to be cheerfully. The others replied in the same way, but seemed that Yugi didn't care about it.

The class started and all went normally..monotone..without any thing that signaled to the gang that Yugi was starting to feel better..nothing, he just was acting like a lifeless robot...

Anzu stared at Yugi from her seat, and a frown started to form on her face.. she was weary of Yugi's behavior... that she would put an end to this..after classes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ZZ After Classes.. ZZ_

Yugi walked away towards his home but was stopped by Anzu, who grabbed him by the arm. He turned to look at her with a 'what?' expression on his face.

Anzu put her best smile and asked him. "Yugi, we are going to eat a hamburger, do you want to join with us?"

Yugi looked at her and negated his head. Turned to walk again but Anzu tightened her grip on him. "Yugi! Stop this already!" she yelled with a frown forming on her expression.

Yugi turned again to look at her and replied. "To stop what? My sadness? My deception? What do you want me to stop?!" he yelled with rage.

Anzu couldn't hold it and slapped him hard. Yugi just remained quiet, with his cheek hurting by the hit...

"Listen to me! You can't be like this all your life Yugi! You can't be consumed by these bad feelings!!" she yelled but Yugi just frowned

"Are you asking me to stop feeling what I am feeling? Then you ask me to die Anzu! I can't stop feeling this!" eyes started to water "I can't stop…"

Anzu grabbed Yugi by both shoulders and made him look at her in the eyes. She talked with a low tone now. Yugi just stared at her "Yugi. Do you know which one were the last words of Yami?"

Yugi didn't reply. Anzu's eyes started to water at this point "He.. begged us to take care of you…Yugi…" Yugi's tears started to fall now "he still cared for you until the very end…I know he wouldn't like to see you like this."

Yugi lowered his eyes for a moment. And Anzu released him.

"I miss him" Yugi said in a low tone. Anzu sighed. "I know.. I miss him too.. I miss him so much" she put a hand on her chest trying to ease her accelerated heart.

"I want him back.. I know he's not evil Anzu…" Yugi said and Anzu just listened "but.. when I start to solve the puzzle.. is like if the puzzle didn't want me to solve it.. is like if it rejected me…"

Anzu looked at Yugi sadly. Maybe Yami didn't want Yugi to solve it.. and that's why Yugi found it more complicated than last time.

"Then, you will have to keep trying" she said with a soft smile. Yugi looked at her. "Don't give up" she complemented still smiling at him. Yugi saw she was trying to cheer him up… Anzu was an excellent friend…

Yugi hugged her abruptly and she was a little surprised but ended up hugging him back.

"Thank you Anzu" he whispered and broke the hug gently. She just shrugged. "That's what friends do… now! Still want to eat that hamburger with us?" she asked grinning. Yugi nodded smiling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ZZ At the Restaurant…ZZ

"Anzu is taking too long…I'm hungry…" Joey said while his stomach growled.. Tristan sweat dropped…--;

Some minutess after, Tristan noticed Anzu walking towards them with Yugi by her side. He immediately elbowed Joey.

"Hey, look she actually got Yugi to eat with us.." Tristan whispered and Joey pulled out a big smile.

When Anzu and Yugi arrived, Joey saluted them. "Hey pal!.. you guys took too long.. I'm hungry! Let's go eat!" he guided the way inside the restaurant.

The three of them just blinked... "Ok…" and followed inside.

Took a seat on a table and a waitress took their order.

Some mins later, and their order was ready.. Joey and Tristan starting devouring all.. while Anzu and Yugi just ate slowly, looking at them..

"You guys never change ah?" Anzu pointed out the obvious. The aforenamed ones just peeked at her a little and continued with their devouring…

Yugi stayed quiet most of the time, thinking about how he had missed these moments with his friends. He felt a little good now but, still the emptiness caused by Yami remained..

Yami, at first was scary… he had to admit that. But, as time passed, he came to know him a little more and… he wasn't as scary as he had thought.

He turned out to be like the big brother he never had… he missed teasing him about Anzu… arguing with him, talking with him, learning things with him, he missed him so much…

Yugi lowered his eyes a moment, and thought again about why the puzzle seemed more complicated now… was it Yami who was making it appear more complicated?...

"I am done!" Joey exclaimed caressing a big belly. Tristan finished too and held his belly too. "I think I ate too much…"

Anzu just looked at them. She had finished too. "It was delicious! Right Yugi?" they turned to look at him and Yugi abruptly raised his eyes to meet theirs and put out a smile.

"Yeah. It was.. Though I wasn't able to eat it all" he said signaling what he left.

"Can I help you a little?" Joey said and didn't even wait for Yugi to say anything when he took the plate and ate what Yugi wasn't able to.

Yugi just blinked and replied while Joey was eating "S-sure… you can.. heh"

"So, Yugi… how are you feeling now?" Tristan asked, ignoring the sounds of Joey's eating. Yugi looked at Tristan.

"I'm fine. I guess" he said.

"I got some news for you. Actually, I got some news for all of us" Tristan said and pulled out some papers from his bag.

"Eh? What news?" Anzu asked while they saw how Tristan scattered these papers on the table.

Tristan just grinned. "You know Yugi, I wasn't going to give up on that matter just yet. So, I decided to research a little" he said and Joey raised his eyebrows.

"What?? U? Research? Who are u and what have u done to Tristan?" Joey exclaimed inclining himself away from him.

A vein popped on Tristan's forehead at that comment. "You know I can be vague but, I just wanted to research a little about it… besides it could be of help to Yugi" he said and turned to look at Yugi who was just looking back surprised.

"You researched?" he asked still surprised. Anzu just grabbed one of the papers and started examining it.

"Yeah! And you wouldn't believe what can one find on the web" he said and started searching for one paper in particular.

Joey grabbed a random paper to read it. Yugi just was seated still attentive to all that they were going to say.

"Here!" Tristan said and cleared his throat to talk more professionally

"Ok, according to what we heard about Shadi, and his strange clothing, I searched about all kinds of cults and sects that had multiples deities. You wouldn't believe how many I found…"

All were listening attentive. Joey asked. "Why many deities?"

"Because he said that 'gods' were going to punish him if he said something more… then, gods means many deities" he said while reading rapidly the paper on his hand to search for the specific paragraph he wanted to read.

"So, I minimized the search to only cults and sects on ancient Egypt and…"

Critic moment here. All were expectantly.

"… and I found this! Ok… prepare for an ancient Egypt lesson. I'm going to read this: (he reads from the paper) ''''''''''Ancient Egyptian Cults can be divided into several categories, including Divine Cults, which worshipped actual existing gods, Royal Cults for the worship of the king, Private Cults, animal cults and what might be referred to as other Funerary Cults for the worship of deceased private individuals. Of these, perhaps the second most important, after Divine Cults, were the Royal Cults.

The cult of the king was one of the most prominent features of ancient Egyptian religion. The Egyptian ruler, because of his status as a god, received both a cult during his life and after his death. He (or she) acquired and maintained his divinity as a result of specific kingship rituals, of which, the coronation was clearly the most important. In this ceremony, the king was transformed into a god by means of his union with the royal ka, or soul. All previous kings of Egypt had possessed the royal ka, and at his or her coronation, the king became divine as "one with the royal ka when his human form was overtaken by his immortal element, which flows through his whole being and dwells in it. As a god, the King became the son of Ra, the sun god, and he was a manifestation of Horus, the falcon god, as well as the son of Osiris" he stopped and thought about the eye of horus that appeared on Yami's forehead when doing something extraordinary.

Anzu seemed to think about the same, and Yugi too..

"The eye of horus" Yugi murmured. Anzu nodded. "It seems that… he really was a king after all, he is a manifestation of horus" she said. Tristan and Joey nodded. "Keep reading man, what else did it said?" Joey asked and Tristan turned to the paper once more.

"Also, from the Middle Kingdom, there was increasing emphasis placed on his relationship with Amun-Ra, and he was described as the son of Amun, the king of the gods. Thus, the king became an intermediary between mankind and the divine, responsible for sustaining the balance of the universe through maintaining ma'at, or divine order. Upon his death, the ancient Egyptians believed that he became fully divine and assimilated with Osiris and Ra. Cults associated with the living pharaoh were more significant during certain periods, and may have been linked with various political, economic and religious trends. Evidence suggests that, during the Middle and New Kingdoms, some successors could have been coronated prior to the death of the elder king. In these cases, the elder ruler may have been projected into a fully divine role, perhaps conceptualized as a living Osiris.

The cult of the living king probably had its greatest emphasis during the Amarna period, when Akhenaten focused the state religion on the supreme power of the sun disk known as Aten. His religious program emphasized the indispensable role of the king as the sole intermediary between mankind and the life giving force of the sun disk. Direct worship of the Aten was actually limited to Akhenaten himself, while the king and his royal family were intended to be the object of worship by the population at large. There have been unearthed offering stelae depicting the royal family belonging to private households, and such veneration of the king within domestic spheres represents an emphasis on kingly divinity not seen in other periods" Tristan stopped again.

"I think Shadi is in this 'divine cult of the king'… but… there is still missing what is the purpose" Tristan said.

"This info was really great Tristan… we learned something about these cults!" Anzu said still amazed of all that she had heard.

"Tristan, what were the names of those two people that the text mentions?" Yugi asked, for some reason he couldn't pull out.

"Hmm" Tristan searched the names "They were Akhenaten and Aten, why?" he asked looking at him. Joey and Anzu looked at him too.

Yugi looked back. "Nothing.. just wanted to know" he said and unconsciously looked at the clock.

"Guys I got to go… have to be early at home. Thanks for the meal!" he said and stood up hurriedly grabbing his bag. "Tristan thanks for that info! It would be of great help!" he exclaimed cheerfully and took off.

His friends just waved back smiling…they were starting to see the old Yugi again… a good sign.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ZZ At Game Shop ZZ

"I'm home!" he yelled from the doorway and didn't wait for reply. Immediately went upstairs and closed off in his room.

Grandpa saw him but didn't say anything. Since his puzzle was broken, Yugi always closed in his room and just went out to go to the bath and to eat.

"He still needs more time…" Grandpa thought and continued doing whatever he was doing at the shop.

Yugi threw the bag on the bed and sat down on his desk. Took a big breath and stared at the pieces he had left scattered all over the desk.

"Yami" he talked staring at the pieces "You are doing this difficult, I just know it." All in the room was quiet, just Yugi's voice talking to the pieces made the silence broke a little.

"I will not let you win." He said determined grabbing two pieces with both hands "This is another game you are putting me… another test…" he said and joined the pieces slowly. "I will win this no matter what…" these words said aloud somehow made him feel more determined. He looked at the pieces on his hands and saw that they fit each other perfectly.

A huge grin appeared on Yugi's face. He took another random piece and starting to think the same thoughts and talking aloud "I will do this, I will solve it again, and again every time you want to smash it"

Like magic, that piece fitted perfectly too with the other two. Yugi smiled again. "Yes…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside a sea of darkness… clang sounds could be heard like echo around the place. Yami was like floating in that never ending sea and he was in a dreamless sleep, but, these clang sounds were more and more persistent as the time passed…

Because of that, Yami's eyes started to twitch slightly…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**'''evil light-shining-angel'''**: oh yami isnt dead yet?

No!!... and i will stop talking to u... i will go more insane... now!

**'''evil light-shining-angel'''**: Next chapter will be COOL cause this akhenaten and aten stuff will got more complicated because u know aten is yami and-------

SHUT UP! U ARE RUINING IT!! (kicks **'''evil light-shining-angel'''** out of the pc) sorryyyyyyy

U never heard that! (evil glare to **'''evil light-shining-angel'''** ...) Now! thanks for reading and until next chappie...

''''''''''Oh this text I got it from here if u want to check it out..

www. touregypt. net / featurestories / royalcults . htm

I'm going to manipulate this into my story mwahahahahahahaha………….

Oh and dont forget to send me a HUGE review with all ur thoughts and stuff u want to tell me...

No flying tomatoes or any cutting objects ok?...;;


End file.
